Truth and Ideals
by phoenixfire1995
Summary: After the tragedy the unfolded at Team Plasma's masquerade ball, Nero Hishiro along with his friends continue their journey to the Unova League as well as continuing their mission to put a stop to Team Plasma once and for all. Part 4 of 4.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter I**

I was sitting in the front row with Hilda on either side of me. In front of me was a picture of Bianca. Behind the picture was a pearly white coffin. I stared at its polished form with mixed feelings.

It was only a week ago that my childhood friend, Bianca Belle, had been killed by the head of a criminal syndicate known as Team Plasma.

I felt Hilda grab my hand and squeeze it. A minister stepped up and spoke Bianca's eulogy. I kept my eyes closed and just listened to the minister speak.

"_I am sorry for your loss, but this all could have been avoided_," Reshiram told me.

I ignored him. The minister then concluded the eulogy and stepped aside to allow Hilda to come up and sing "Amazing Grace".

"Amazing grace! How sweet the sound that saved a wretch like me! I once was lost, but now am found; was blind, but now I see," Hilda sang.

"_I told you that if you continue your heroic ambitions, someone you love will die_," Reshiram said.

"Shut up," I muttered under my breath.

"'Twas grace that taught my heart to fear, and grace my fears relieved; how precious did that grace appear the hour I first believed," Hilda continued singing.

"_Now will you take this as motivation to stop running to the explosion_?" Reshiram asked me.

"Through many dangers, toils, and snares, I have already come; 'tis grace hath brought me safe thus far, and grace will lead me home," Hilda sang.

"_Because if you don't…_," Reshiram went on.

"The Lord has promised good to me, his word my hope secures; he will my shield and portion be, as long as life endures," Hilda sang.

"_More loved ones will die…_," Reshiram continued.

"Yea, when this flesh and heart shall fail, and mortal life shall cease, I shall possess, within the veil, a life of joy and peace," Hilda sang.

"_Your mother, sister, Cheren, Spectra…_," Reshiram went on.

"When we've been there ten thousand years, bright shining as the sun, we've no less days to sing God's praise than when we first begun," Hilda continued her song.

"_And then Hilda…_," Reshiram said.

"SHUT UP!" I shouted suddenly, getting to my feet.

Everyone looked at me in surprise. I looked over at Hilda apologetically and then left the funeral.

I walked through the cemetery to a remote section next to a small pond.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU HELP!?" I yelled at Reshiram.

"_Nero…_," Reshiram tried responding, but I interrupted.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE HER!?" I yelled.

"_That power has a one-time use, I used it to save Victini back on Liberty Island… if I could have, I would have saved your friend's life, but I couldn't_," Reshiram explained.

I shook my head and then began kicking gravel into the pond. I picked up a large rock and tossed it into the pond. It resulted in a huge splash.

"Nero!" Hilda called out, running over.

I turned toward her.

"I'm sorry, Reshiram is being a dick," I muttered under my breath, but Hilda slapped me anyways.

I looked at her in surprise.

"I don't care what your little voice in your head is telling you, do _not _listen to him," Hilda told me, glaring at me hard.

"He's telling me if I keep going out of my way to be a hero, everyone I care about will die," I told her.

Hilda bit her lower lip and sighed.

"Nero…," Hilda tried talking to me.

"Just go back to the funeral… please… I want to be alone right now," I told her.

Hilda looked at me and nodded before walking back to the funeral. I stood there by the pond and then sat down on the bank. I pulled out all six of my Pokéballs and sent them all out.

Cubone was the first to try and comfort me. Charizard and Zoroark suddenly looked up to the sky and breathed out a Flamethrower each. Honchkrow and Gengar each fired a barrage of Shadow Balls, each one exploding in an aura of violet. Gallade began sending Psycho Cut after Psycho Cut up into the air. I watched their display and smiled slightly.

"I'm gonna make it… I'm gonna make it… Bianca would want me to," I told myself.

"_Yes, she would_," Zoroark told me.

I looked up at the Dark-type and nodded. I got to my feet and brushed the dirt of my backside.

"Thanks, guys," I said, returning them all to their Pokéballs.

I walked back to the funeral as Bianca's father was speaking. I sat down next to Hilda and took her hand.

After Bianca's father finished talking about his daughter, I got to my feet.

"I'd like to say something," I said, looking at everyone in attendance.

I stood behind the pedestal and looked at the pearly white coffin that my friend lay in.

"Bianca… Bianca. What can I say about Bianca? Well, she was a great friend, but she was a definite klutz," I said, earning some laughs from those who really knew Bianca.

"But she still always tried… God, she always tried her best and I commend her for that. You all know how she unfortunately died… She was killed by the head of a criminal syndicate known as Team Plasma. Bianca, our friends Hilda, Spectra, Cheren, and I seemed to always get caught up in their schemes and we would do our best to stop them. The museum heist in Nacrene City, the siege of Grimer and Muk in Castelia City, the battle at Nimbasa City's amusement park, the fight in the storage area in Driftveil, the assault on Liberty Island, the battle over Mistralton, the incident at the Nature Preserve, and then the masquerade ball in Icirrus City… We all had some part in those incidents," I said.

"Why?" Bianca's father asked, standing to his feet.

I looked at him.

"Why my daughter?" he asked, choking back tears.

I sighed and looked at all in attendance.

"Because of me," I said, entering my White Flare Form.

I know several people were taken back by how I now looked. I know my mother and Nixa were.

"_**I was possessed by the spirit of the Legendary Pokémon known as Reshiram in Nacrene City… I can enter this form when I need to**_," Reshiram and I both said.

I exited my White Flare Form and stood there with my eyes closed.

"I'm sorry that Bianca had to die… if I could go back in time, I would have been more observant… It's my fault that she is gone… I asked her to help me stop Team Plasma… If I had just had her stay out of it, she would still be alive," I said.

I didn't say anymore and then walked away from the concluding funeral services.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

I sat in my seat on Skyla's plane with Hilda next to me, Spectra in front of me, and Cheren behind me. Skyla attended Bianca's funeral despite never really meeting her and agreed to fly all of us back to Icirrus City so Cheren and Spectra could battle Brycen for their seventh Gym Battle.

Skyla landed the plane and we departed. I waved goodbye to Skyla and watched as she flew off.

Spectra was the first to challenge Brycen to a Gym Battle and used Sparx, Aura, and Shadow. She beat him and earned her Icicle Badge.

Cheren told me soon afterwards that he wants to stay a little bit longer in Icirrus City to train, so Hilda, Spectra, and I left Icirrus City for the next city.

It took us a couple of days to get there and nothing noteworthy happened. We never really talked during this section of our journey. We were all trapped in our own thoughts.

Finally we got to the outskirts of Opelucid City. It was where the eighth and final Gym battle was.

The city looked futuristic with its highly-advanced technology.

"There it is," I said.

"Yup," Spectra agreed.

Hilda nodded. We then began walking into the city.

"I call challenging the Gym Leader first," I said, running to the Gym.

I opened the door and an older man looked surprised at me barging in.

"Well, it looks like I have guests," he said as Hilda and Spectra followed suit.

He was a tall man with white hair and a thick beard that hid most of his lower face. His eyes looked determined and powerful.

"My name is Nero Hishiro…," I introduced myself, but the man interrupted.

"You're the Hero of Truth, possessed by the spirit of Reshiram. You're the head of the anti-Team Plasma movement," the man said.

I nodded in agreement.

"My name is Drayden, I am the Leader of the Opelucid City Gym," the man introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you, I would like to challenge you to a Gym Battle," I told him.

Drayden looked me over.

"I accept your battle!" he announced.

He turned and led the three of us to the battlefield, which was a simple League-issued one.

"We will have a six-on-six Pokémon battle," Drayden announced, taking off his coat to reveal six Pokéballs, three on either side of his chest, clipped to his shirt.

"A full battle?" I questioned.

"Yes, I want to see just how powerful you really are, Hero of Truth," he said, readying his first Pokéball.

I nodded and readied my first Pokéball.

"Go Dragonair!" he called out.

"Go Krokorok!" I called out.

Our first Pokémon stared off at each other and I pulled my Pokédex out.

"Dragonair, the Dragon Pokémon. If its body takes on an aura, the weather changes instantly. It is said to live in seas and lakes," my Pokédex said.

Dragonair is a long, serpentine Pokémon covered in blue scales along its back and a bright white underside. Its violet eyes are dark and glossy. It has a smooth, rounded snout and a small horn in the middle of its forehead. Its head is flanked by two stylized wings, each white and curving into a swirl. It has distinct blue orbs on its lower neck and near the tip of its tail.

Dragonair emits a distinct, gentle aura that can be felt by humans. It is able to make its wings grow to large sizes in order to fly; it otherwise moves through the air unaided. Dragonair hosts a large amount of energy within its body, which it can discharge through the orbs on its neck and tail, allowing it to change the weather. Dragonair's entire body emits light whenever it affects the weather. Dragonair is a rare Pokémon that inhabits lakes.

"Dragonair, Ice Beam!" Drayden ordered.

"Dodge it with Dig, Krokorok!" I responded.

Dragonair fired three bolts of icy energy from the horn on its forehead, but Krokorok dodged it by digging underground.

"Dragonair, take to the skies," Drayden ordered.

The wings on its head extended outward and Dragonair took to the skies.

"Launch out of the ground and use Bite!" I ordered.

Krokorok suddenly burst out of the ground and latched onto Dragonair's flank with his jaws.

"Throw it off with Slam!" Drayden ordered.

Dragonair suddenly slammed Krokorok onto the ground with a flick of its tail.

"Now use Dragon Pulse!" Drayden ordered.

Dragonair fired a pulsating beam of draconic energy, hitting Krokorok hard.

"Krokorok!" I called out to my friend.

He struggled to get to his feet. Drayden smiled triumphantly as Dragonair hovered in the air.

"Krokorok!" I called out once more.

He then began glowing and I smiled, knowing exactly what was going on. I brought out my Pokédex as Krokorok evolved.

"Krookodile, the Intimidation Pokémon. Very violent Pokémon, they try to clamp down on anything that moves in front of their eyes," my Pokédex said.

Krookodile has a thick maroon-colored body, black back, and white stomach. It has five triangular spikes on its back: four around the middle of its back, and one large one at the beginning of its tail. Each of the smaller spikes on its back are linked to black, triangular spikes that reach around to its front, slightly overlapping its white stomach. The largest spike sits at the beginning of its long thick tail, which has three, thick, black stripes. The last stripe covers the tip of the tail. Its legs are very short and directly attached to its feet. The feet are wrapped in black and have three white claws facing forward. Krookodile's arms are short and thin with a black stripe around the elbow. Its long, thin fingers are each tipped with a white claw.

Its head is slightly pointed and contains a distinctive black membrane that surrounds both eyes. The outline of the membrane angles upward sharply, coming to points above the top of Krookodile's head. It uses this distinctive look to harshly intimidate opponents. Its eyes are very powerful, with variable focus, allowing it to see things at a great distance. Its other notable feature is its long snout, containing a black stripe around the bridge, and large pointed nostrils on the end. Four of its rear and two of its front teeth slightly overlap its lower jaw. Krookodile's jaws are extremely powerful, giving it the ability to crush object as large and durable as an automobile. These features are topped by Krookodile's extremely violent temper. It has been known to clamp down on any moving object, and will do everything it can to make sure its prey cannot escape.

"This has just gotten interesting," Drayden admitted.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III**

"Dragonair, use Ice Beam!" Drayden called out.

"Dodge it, Krookodile, and use Stone Edge!" I responded.

Krookodile rolled out of the way as the Ice Beam coated part of the field in ice. Twin belts of pointed stones encircled Krookodile and then fired off at Dragonair, knocking it out of the sky.

Krookodile smiled and then his claws became engulfed in draconic energy.

"That's Dragon Claw!" I pointed out as Krookodile ran swiftly across the battlefield toward the falling Dragonair.

He hit the Dragon-type with his newly acquired move and knocked it out.

"Dragonair is unable to battle!" a robotic referee announced.

"Thank you, my friend, now rest," Drayden said, returning Dragonair to its Pokéball.

He then sent out his second Pokémon.

"Flygon, the Mystic Pokémon. Known as "The Desert Spirit," this Pokémon hides in the sandstorms it causes by beating its wings," my Pokédex said.

Flygon resembles a slightly insectoid, bipedal dragon. It is primarily light green and has a pair of large rhombus-shaped wings with a red trim, toeless hind legs, and skinny arms with three-clawed hands. Its tail has several dark green stripes and three small green rhombus shapes with red trims at the end. It has large eyes, and a pair of green antennae that point back. The eyes have red covers that prevent sand from getting into its eyes. With its wings, it kicks up sandstorms to hide itself. Its wings make a "singing" sound when they are flapped, earning Flygon the name "The Desert Spirit". It lives in the desert.

"Krookodile, can you keep battling?" I asked him.

"_I got this, Nero_," he responded, giving me a thumb's up.

"Flygon, use Sandstorm!" Drayden called out.

Flygon beat its wings rapidly and a sandstorm kicked up, shrouding the Dragon/Ground-type from view.

"Krookodile, can you see anything?" I asked him as I pulled my goggles down over my eyes to protect them from the Sandstorm.

"_No_!" he called back to me.

"Flygon, use Dragonbreath!" Drayden called out.

Krookodile looked around from within the Sandstorm and was then hit in the chest with a burst of green flames that knocked him across the battlefield.

"Dig!" I shouted.

Krookodile quickly dug underneath the ground to escape the Sandstorm.

"Bad move, Nero. Flygon, use Earthquake!" Drayden called out.

Flygon suddenly dropped down out of the sky and hit the ground, causing a powerful Earthquake that knocked me off my feet and threw Krookodile out of the ground. He hit the battlefield and was unable to battle.

"Krookodile is unable to battle!" the robotic referee announced.

I returned him to his Pokéball and sighed.

"You did great, Krookodile," I said, readying my second Pokémon.

I sent out Gengar.

"Use Stone Edge!" Drayden ordered.

Twin belts of pointed stones encircled Flygon before firing at Gengar.

"Block with Dark Pulse!" I countered.

"_Watch this_!" Gengar called out, firing a pulsating beam of dark energy, destroying the stones, and preventing any damage to herself.

The ongoing Sandstorm then buffeted Gengar, damaging her slightly.

"Dragonbreath!" Drayden ordered.

"Hypnosis, quick!" I countered.

Flygon prepared to exhale the green flames, but Gengar put it to sleep.

"_Go to sleep, little dragonfly thing_," Gengar said, watching Flygon drop to the ground.

"Now Shadow Ball, repeatedly!" I called out.

Gengar then barraged Flygon with Shadow Balls until it was knocked out.

"Flygon is unable to battle!" the robotic referee announced.

With Flygon knocked out, the Sandstorm then subsided.

"Good job, Flygon, now rest. Go Salamence!" Drayden called out, sending his third Pokémon out.

"Salamence, the Dragon Pokémon. As a result of its long-held dream of flying, its cellular structure changed, and wings grew out," my Pokédex said.

Salamence is a quadruped, draconic Pokémon with a long, tapering tail. It is primarily blue with a gray lower jaw and thickly scaled underside. There are red markings on its throat, the underside of its tail, and stripes on the inner surface of its legs. Additionally, there are raised red ridges above its eyes. Three flat spines protrude from either side of its head, somewhat resembling external gills. Each of its short legs has three claws. This Pokémon's powerful desire to fly triggered a mutation that allowed it to grow large, red wings. As an expression of joy, it flies around and releases blasts of fire. However, when it is angry, it will shred things with its claws in addition to release fire blasts. This Pokémon is found living on rough terrains.

"Flamethrower!" Drayden ordered.

"Dark Pulse!" I countered.

Salamence breathed out a stream of fire from its flying position as Gengar fired a beam of pulsating dark energy straight the incoming flames.

The two attacks collided and pushed against each other to see which one would get the edge. The two attacks then exploded and sent Gengar and Salamence backwards.

"Shadow Claw!" Drayden ordered.

Shadowy energy swarmed over Salamence's claws and it flew in toward Gengar.

"Poison Jab!" I ordered.

Gengar dodged the Shadow Claw and delivered a poisoned jab to the Dragon/Flying-type's jaw.

"Now use Hypnosis!" I called out.

Gengar then put Salamence to sleep and it crashed to the ground.

"Finish it with Dark Pulse!" I responded.

Gengar fired the beam of pulsating dark energy down onto Salamence, knocking it out.

"Salamence is unable to battle1" the robotic referee announced.

Drayden returned Salamence to its Pokéball and smiled slightly.

"If you think you're going to win against me this easily, you are dead wrong!" Drayden roared, sending his third Pokémon out.

"Druddigon, the Cave Pokémon. It runs through the narrow tunnels formed by Excadrill and Onix. It uses its sharp claws to catch prey," my Pokédex said.

Druddigon is a large, blue, hunchbacked, reptilian creature with medium-sized wings shaped like thistle leaves. It has a set of glaring, ferocious pale yellow irises. Its arms are longer than its legs, giving it a low-slung, sloping gait. It has a thick, medium-length tail and sharp claws on both the hands and feet. Its head is colored bright red, and has several blunt horns and spikes jutting out everywhere. It also has tall, conical spikes—similarly colored red; three on each arm, one on each shoulder, two on each leg, and four on its tail. It has a blunt, brutal snout, bearing a maw with no discernible teeth; instead, small fang-like protrusions sprout from its jaws. It has a series of olive-colored, football-shaped scutes running across its belly.

"Night Slash, now!" Drayden ordered.

Druddigon suddenly launched forward and hit Gengar hard with a dark energy infused claw, knocking her out with one hit.

"Gengar is unable to battle!" the robotic referee announced.

I stood there in disbelief at how fast Gengar was knocked out by Drayden's Druddigon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV**

"Gengar, return, you did great," I told her as I returned her to her Pokéball.

I then sent Honchkrow out. The Dark/Flying-type sneered at the Dragon-type.

"Aerial Ace!" I called out.

Honchkrow did a loop in the air before diving down toward Druddigon. He hit the Dragon-type move and simply bounced off. He then cringed in pain.

"That would be Druddigon's Rough Skin ability, all physical moves that come in contact with him deals damage back to the user," Drayden explained.

"Then use Shadow Ball!" I called out.

"Counter with Dragon Rush!" Drayden called out.

Honchkrow fired the shadowy ball of energy, but Druddigon suddenly launched upward in a comet-like ball of draconic energy, went through the Shadow Ball attack, and crashed into Honchkrow.

"Now finish this with Chip Away!" Drayden ordered.

Druddigon grabbed onto Honchkrow and brought him back down to the ground with him. He then repeatedly slammed his claws into the Big Boss Pokémon, knocking him out.

"Honchkrow is unable to battle!" the robotic referee announced.

I bit my lower lip and returned him to his Pokéball.

"Thank you Honchkrow," I said.

I then sent out Gallade.

"Use Night Slash!" Drayden called out.

"Dodge and use Shock Wave!" I responded.

Druddigon charged forward, but Gallade jumped over him and fired the twin discs of electricity down onto the Dragon-type. Gallade landed behind Druddigon.

"Psycho Cut!" I called out.

Gallade swiped the twin crescents of psychic energy at Druddigon from behind doing more damage.

"Interesting, despite Psycho Cut being a physical move, you've done a variation of it where you can turn it into a ranged move," Drayden commented, grinning.

"Now use Shock Wave once more!" I called out.

"Use Dragon Rush!" Drayden called out.

Gallade fired the twin discs of electricity, but Druddigon charged through them and hit the Psychic/Fighting-type hard, knocking him back.

"Chip Away!" Drayden called out.

"Meet each one with Close Combat!" I called out.

Druddigon prepared to deliver repeated blows to Gallade with his claws, but each one was blocked.

"Now use Psycho Cut!" I called out.

Gallade slashed Druddigon repeatedly with his psychic energy infused arm blades, knocking the Dragon-type out, but not without consequences. Gallade limped away from the battle.

"Gallade, return," I said, immediately returning him to his Pokéball.

"Druddigon, return, you did well," Drayden said, returning Druddigon to his Pokéball.

"Go Zoroark!" I called out.

"Go Altaria!" Drayden called out.

"Altaria, the Humming Pokémon. On sunny days, it flies freely through the sky and blends into the clouds. It sings in a beautiful soprano," my Pokédex said.

Altaria is a blue, phoenix-like Pokémon with a long neck and white cheeks. Two long blue feathers extend from the back of its head, and it has a short, hooked white beak. Its body and cloud-like wings are covered in fluffy white feathers. It uses its wings to catch updrafts and glide across the sky. Its blue feet have four toes, three forward and one backward. It has five tail feathers, the outside ones being longer than the inner ones. It is able to sing or hum in a soprano voice, which allows its listeners to have a dreamy experience. Altaria envelops people it loves with its cotton-like wings. It lives in forests.

"Night Slash!" I called out.

"Dodge it and use Gust!" Drayden responded.

Zoroark jumped with her claws infused with dark energy, but Altaria dodged it and responded by flapping its wings, blowing Zoroark back down onto the battlefield.

Zoroark was quick to get back on her feet.

"Flamethrower!" I called out.

"Counter with Dragonbreath!" Drayden responded.

Orange-red flames mixed with green ones, Zoroark's more powerful Flamethrower went through the Dragonbreath and hit Altaria, knocking it to the ground.

"Now use Night Daze!" I called out.

Zoroark became engulfed in purple flames and she then charged into Altaria, knocking it out.

"Altaria is unable to battle!" the referee announced.

That left Drayden with only one Pokémon left. I still had three despite Gallade being severely weakened and Zoroark taking some damage. I, however, wasn't too worried and had faith in my Pokémon.

"Altaria, return, you did well," Drayden said.

He then smiled.

"Now is the moment of truth! This really gets my blood pumping!" Drayden called out, sending his sixth and final Pokémon out.

A Haxorus appeared in front of Zoroark and me. It roared to show off its power.

"Zoroark, use Flamethrower!" I called out.

She exhaled a stream of fire onto Haxorus, but the Dragon-type simply shook it away.

"Night Slash!" I called out.

"Guillotine!" Drayden responded.

Zoroark ran in with her claws ready, but Haxorus slammed its axe head into her, knocking her out with one hit.

"Zoroark is unable to battle!" the robotic referee announced.

I sighed and returned her to her Pokéball.

"You did great," I said.

I then readied Gallade's Pokéball, but paused.

"Drayden, I'm gonna determine for myself that Gallade is unable to battle. He's too injured for me to have to battle with," I said.

"I understand," he said.

"Gallade is unable to battle per Trainer's decision!" the robotic referee announced.

I then readied my final Pokémon.

"Go Charizard!" I called out, sending him out.

He did his own roar to show off his power and readied himself.

"Haxorus, use Hyper Beam!" Drayden ordered.

"Flamethrower!" I responded.

Haxorus fired a powerful beam of energy at Charizard, who met it in a stream of searing hot flames. The two attacks met and exploded upon contact, covering the whole battlefield in smoke.

"Clear the smoke away by flapping your wings and use Dragon Claw!" I called out.

Charizard opened his wings and flapped them, clearing the smoke away, and then flew in with his claws covered in draconic energy. Charizard hit Haxorus in the face, causing the Dragon-type Pokémon to slide backwards a bit.

"Now use Slash!" Drayden called out.

Haxorus slammed his axe head into Charizard, knocking the Fire/Flying-type back a bit.

"Flamethrower!" I called out.

"Hyper Beam again!" Drayden responded.

Both attacks collided a couple feet from both Pokémon and exploded, launching them both backwards.

"Charizard!" I called out as he rolled across the floor.

Haxorus slid back on his feet before falling back.

"Haxorus!" Drayden called out.

Both Pokémon pulled themselves to their feet and growled at each other.

"Dragon Rush!" Drayden and I both called out in unison.

Both of our Pokémon became engulfed in draconic energy. Charizard shot off through the air, making his energy shape into a dragon while Haxorus ran off across the ground, making his energy shape into a comet-like form.

The two attacks collided and the explosion launched both Charizard and Haxorus back into the opposite walls of the Gym.

They slid to the floor of the Gym and stayed there.

"Charizard!" I called out to my friend.

"Haxorus, get up!" Drayden called out to his Pokémon.

Haxorus began getting to his feet.

"Charizard, I know you can get up. You're strong. Stronger than them. GET UP!" I called out desperately.

I then saw Charizard's tail flame suddenly explode in a massive flame. He got to his feet as a red aura outlined his form. Charizard had just activated his Blaze ability.

"Alright, this is our final meet, Haxorus use Hyper Beam!" Drayden called out.

"Fly over it and use Flamethrower from above!" I called out.

Haxorus fired the powerful beam of energy at Charizard, but my Starter Pokémon flew over it and then engulfed Haxorus in searing hot flames, dealing massive amounts of damage.

"Now finish it with Seismic Toss!" I ordered.

Still burning Haxorus with Flamethrower, Charizard grabbed the Dragon-type, and lifted up into the air. He spun Haxorus around and around and around and around in midair before falling back down toward the ground in a burning fireball.

Charizard slammed Haxorus down into the ground and the flames spread across the battlefield.

Charizard stood next to the downed Dragon-type Pokémon as the flames burned out. Haxorus was unable to battle.

"Haxorus is unable to battle, therefore, Nero Hishiro is the victor!" the robotic referee called out.

I let out a massive sigh of relief before running over to Charizard to hug the Fire/Flying-type Pokémon.

"Thank you, Charizard," I said to him.

I then saw Drayden approach me with my Badge in hand.

"Congratulations Nero Hishiro, here is your Badge, the Legend Badge," Drayden said.

It was shaped like a dragon's head with the snout pointing downwards, a medieval mace, or a dragon's wing when stretched out.

"This is your eighth and final Gym Badge, Nero, you may now enter Victory Road by heading up the Lane of Victors and enlist in the Unova League," Drayden said.

I nodded and shook the Gym Leader's hand.

"Thank you. I now need to talk to you about Team Plasma," I said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter V**

After talking to Drayden about the full extent of Team Plasma and revealing that I may know where they plan to attack next, Hilda, Spectra, and I left the Opelucid City Gym to go to the Pokémon Center for all my Pokémon.

Drayden was going to accept Spectra's challenge tomorrow so his Pokémon could rest themselves.

After my Pokémon were healed, I went outside to fix them all up some food.

I poured a mixture of Fire and Flying food for Charizard, Dark and Flying food for Honchkrow, Dark food for Zoroark, Ground and Dark food for Krookodile, and Psychic and Fighting food for Gallade.

"How are you?" I asked the Psychic/Fighting-type.

"_Better, thank you for asking_," he responded, nodding curtly.

I nodded back and sat down as my Pokémon ate.

"So do you really think Team Plasma is waiting for the Unova League to do their final assault?" Hilda asked me, sitting down next to me after feeding her Pokémon.

"It makes sense. Ghetsis would want an audience so he has enough people to pick off and show his power, good thing we're all going to be there to stop him," I said.

"If you're right then people may die…," Hilda said.

"Don't think like that," I responded.

"How can I not? We just came back from our childhood friend's funeral," Hilda pointed out.

"Remember it was me who asked Bianca to help us, it was me who should have watched over her, it was me who is supposed to be the Hero of Truth, it was _me _who was supposed to save her!" I yelled at Hilda, getting to my feet.

"Nero… I'm sorry," Hilda apologized.

I took a deep breath and sat back down.

"I'm not going to let anyone else die," I said under my breath.

The next day after Spectra impressively beat Drayden with most of the battling done by Icicle and Sparx, and earned her Legend Badge; we began making our leave for Victory Road.

We headed north and was greeted by a massive arched gate with pictures of all eight badges on its arch.

"Only those with Badges may enter the Lane of Victors to Victory Road. All others must go a separate way and wait for them at the Unova League," a security guard told us.

I looked at Hilda.

"I guess this is goodbye," she said.

"No… see you later," I corrected her, kissing her on the lips.

She kissed me back, wrapping her arms around my head as I wrapped mine around her waist, and gently ran my hand down the length of her spine. She then pulled away reluctantly and waited with the security guard as Spectra and I stood in front of the gate.

"Present your Badges," the security guard instructed us.

We both pulled out our Badge Cases and opened them. A light shone down onto our Badges and they began glowing.

The gate then opened for us and we walked through. I turned back briefly and offered a smile to Hilda.

"I'll be okay," I reassured her.

She nodded.

"Yeah, I'll be sure to watch over him," Spectra said.

We then walked down the Lane of Victors, which was a narrow ledge between a mountain and a cliff. Eight waterfalls fell from the mountain on our left, went under eight bridges, and fell off the cliff to our right. I then noticed that all eight bridges were in the shape of the eight Badges Spectra and I had collected over our journey.

As I walked across each and every Badge-shaped bridge, I got flashbacks of my Gym battles.

_Pansear ran forward, but Murkrow blew it back with Gust. Panpour tried firing a Scald attack, but Zorua hit it with Pursuit before the attack could be fired off. Pansage tried hitting Charmeleon with ThunderPunch, but Dragon Rage had already been launched, hitting Pansage into the back wall, and knocking it out. _

"_One down, two to go! Zorua, use Fury Swipes!" I shouted. _

_ Zorua ran toward Pansear as it got back to its feet. She hit Pansear several times and then kicked off it. _

"_Peck!" I shouted. _

_ Murkrow shot forward, hitting Pansear as it flew through the air, knocking it out. _

"_Two down, one to go!" I shouted. _

"_Scald," Cress responded calmly. _

_ Panpour then fired boiling water onto Zorua and knocked her out. _

"_Ice Punch," Cress added in. _

_ Panpour jumped up and struck Murkrow with the super effective Ice-type move, knocking him out as well. _

"_Charmeleon, I need you, use Dragon Rage!" I shouted. _

_ Charmeleon began building up power. _

"_Scald," Cress responded calmly. _

_ Panpour hit Charmeleon with the boiling water, pushing him back._

"_Charmeleon, hold on!" I called out. _

"_Nero, I'm learning a new move, it's gonna be fucking awesome. Just watch," Charmeleon growled._

_ I grinned to myself. Charmeleon's claws then began glowing. Not the metallic gray like for a Metal Claw, but a bright blue like Dragon Rage. Charmeleon's claws then extended outward and he charged. _

"_Scald, quick!" Cress shouted. _

_ Panpour fired the boiling water at Charmeleon, but he simply put his glowing claws in front of him as a shield and his new attack absorbed the Scald. _

"_Do it!" I shouted. _

"_DRAGON CLAW!" Charmeleon roared, hitting Panpour with his claws, and driving the Water-type into the back wall, knocking it out. _

"_Pansage, Pansear, and Panpour are unable to battle; therefore, Nero Hishiro from Nuvema Town is victorious!" the mechanical referee announced._

We then crossed the Basic Badge Bridge.

"_Now use Poison Jab again!" I called out. _

"_Crunch!" Lenora called out. _

_ Watchog ran forward with Haunter's disembodied hands chasing after him and bit onto Haunter's head. _

"_Ow! No biting!" Haunter called out, firing a pulse of dark energy into Watchog, launching him into the incoming Poison Jab. _

_ Watchog fell over from the enormous amounts of attacks and fainted. _

"_Watchog is unable to battle! All of Lenora's Pokémon are unable to battle! Nero Hishiro is the victor!" the referee announced, pointing one of its flags in my direction._

We then crossed the Insect Badge Bridge.

"_Flamethrower!" I called out. _

"_Muzzle him with String Shot!" Burgh responded. _

_ Charmeleon prepared to use Flamethrower, but Leavanny covered his mouth with webbing, preventing him from doing so. _

"_Now use Energy Ball!" Burgh responded. _

_ Leavanny fired an orb of green energy into Charmeleon, knocking him into a tree. _

"_Now use X-Scissor!" Burgh ordered. _

_ Leavanny's hands glowed red and she charged in with a glowing X in front of her, hitting Charmeleon. _

"_Free your jaws with Dragon Claw!" I called out. _

_ Charmeleon swiped his claw up through the strands of the String Shot, cutting himself free. _

"_Now use Dragon Rage!" I called out. _

"_Energy Ball!" Burgh countered. _

_ Both attacks exploded upon contact, covering the area with smoke. _

"_Now end this with Flamethrower!" I shouted. _

_ Flames burst through the smoke and hit Leavanny, knocking into another tree, and knocked her out. _

"_Leavanny is unable to battle! The winner of the match is Nero Hishiro!" the referee announced._

We then walked across the Bolt Badge Bridge.

"_Wild Charge," Elesa ordered calmly._

_ Zebstrika suddenly reared up and slammed his hooves into the ground, dissipating the Flamethrower around him, and engulfing himself in blue electricity. He galloped toward Charmeleon, who kept breathing the Flamethrower in hopes of stopping Zebstrika, but was knocked into the far wall. _

_ Charmeleon slid down to the ground and lay there for a bit. _

"_Charmeleon!" I called out. _

_ He struggled to get to his feet as the robotic referee floated over, ready to make the call if needed. _

_ Charmeleon suddenly became engulfed in flames and glared at Zebstrika. _

"_What's going on?" I questioned. _

"_That's Charmeleon's Blaze ability. It maxes out his Fire-type moves' power in a pinch," Reshiram explained. _

"_Charmeleon, use Flamethrower, all or nothing, now or never!" I called out. _

_ Charmeleon dug both claws into the ground and fired a massive torrent of flames toward Zebstrika. The flames engulfed him and the Electric-type Pokémon fell to the ground in a heap. _

"_Zebstrika is unable to battle! Elesa is out of usable Pokémon; therefore, Nero Hishiro is the victor!" the robotic referee announced._

We then walked across the Quake Badge Bridge.

"_Finish this with Night Daze!" I shouted. _

_ Purple flames engulfed Zoroark and she charged forward. _

"_Drill Run, Excadrill, go!" Clay called out. _

_ Excadrill suddenly collapsed into himself and spun around like a drill, shooting across the ground toward Zoroark. _

_ The two attacks collided and an explosion was the result, covering both Excadrill and Zoroark from Clay's and my own view. _

_ We waited impatiently for the smoke to clear and both Zoroark and Excadrill were still standing. The two of them stared at each other and it was an eerie reminder to Spectra's and my battle in the Athletic Cup finals. I closed my eyes, expecting the same outcome, and opened them the moment I heard one of our Pokémon collapse onto the ground. It was Excadrill!_

"_Excadrill is unable to battle; therefore, Nero Hishiro is victorious!" the robotic referee announced._

We then crossed the Jet Badge Bridge.

"_Now use Dragon Rush!" I called out. _

_ Charizard came rushing out from beneath the battlefield. He was engulfed in draconic energy in the shape of a dragon and slammed into Swanna. He shot straight up into the air and then fell straight back down, slamming Swanna back down into the battlefield and knocking her out. _

"_Swanna is unable to battle! All of Skyla's Pokémon are unable to battle, therefore, Nero Hishiro is the winner!" the referee called out._

We then crossed the Icicle Badge Bridge

"_Seismic Toss!" I called out. _

_ Charizard grabbed Beartic and lifted him off the ground. He flew straight up into the air before turning back down and slamming Beartic down onto the ground. _

"_Flamethrower and end this!" I called out. _

_ Charizard then engulfed Beartic in flame, knocking the Fire-type out in one hit. _

"_Beartic is unable to battle, I am out of Pokémon, therefore, Nero Hishiro is the winner of the Gym match," Brycen said, returning Beartic to his Pokéball._

Finally, we crossed the Legend Badge Bridge

"_Charizard!" I called out to my friend. _

"_Haxorus, get up!" Drayden called out to his Pokémon. _

_ Haxorus began getting to his feet. _

"_Charizard, I know you can get up. You're strong. Stronger than them. GET UP!" I called out desperately. _

_ I then saw Charizard's tail flame suddenly explode in a massive flame. He got to his feet as a red aura outlined his form. Charizard had just activated his Blaze ability. _

"_Alright, this is our final meet, Haxorus use Hyper Beam!" Drayden called out. _

"_Fly over it and use Flamethrower from above!" I called out._

_ Haxorus fired the powerful beam of energy at Charizard, but my Starter Pokémon flew over it and then engulfed Haxorus in searing hot flames, dealing massive amounts of damage. _

"_Now finish it with Seismic Toss!" I ordered. _

_ Still burning Haxorus with Flamethrower, Charizard grabbed the Dragon-type, and lifted up into the air. He spun Haxorus around and around and around and around in midair before falling back down toward the ground in a burning fireball. _

_ Charizard slammed Haxorus down into the ground and the flames spread across the battlefield. _

_ Charizard stood next to the downed Dragon-type Pokémon as the flames burned out. Haxorus was unable to battle. _

"_Haxorus is unable to battle, therefore, Nero Hishiro is the victor!" the robotic referee called out._

Spectra and I then got out of the Lane of Victors and stood at the entrance of Victory Road and after that, we were going to get to the Unova League.

"Ready for this you kleptomaniac pain in my ass?" I asked her.

"Ready you goody-two-shoes joy killer," Spectra responded.

We then walked into Victory Road.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter VI**

Spectra and I were traversing Victory Road together, following the signs that pointed our way to the exit.

"Nero…," Spectra said my name, but paused before asking what she wanted to ask me.

"What?" I asked her.

"What are you gonna do with Bianca's Pokémon?" Spectra asked.

I stopped and was hit by a flashback.

"_Nero," Bianca's father got my attention after the funeral was over. _

_ I looked at him and sighed. It was about time I was confronted by him. _

"_Sir, I'm sorry," I told him. _

"_Don't be… I know you loved my daughter and she loved you as well. I've known you almost all your life and I know how much honor you have. Bianca obviously never made out a will, but I believe she would have wanted you to have her Pokémon," Bianca's father said. _

"_I don't know…," I responded. _

"_Please, she has her Samurott, her Stoutland, her Simisage, her Musharna, her Mandibuzz, and her Metagross. My wife and I cannot keep them all and I don't find it right to release them all into the wild… Please," Bianca's father begged me. _

_ I looked at him and nodded._

"_Alright, I'll take them," I said. _

"_Thank you," Bianca's father said, handing over all six of his deceased daughter's Pokémon. _

_ I brought out her Pokémon and nodded at Samurott. I took out my Pokédex for the three Pokémon I've never seen before, however. _

"_Stoutland, the Big-Hearted Pokémon. Being wrapped in its long fur is so comfortable that a person would be fine even overnight on a wintry mountain. Simisage, the Thorn Monkey Pokémon. It strikes its enemies with a thorn-covered tail. The leaf on its head is bitter. Mandibuzz, the Bone Vulture Pokémon. They fly in circles around the sky. When they spot prey, they attack and carry it back to their nest with ease," my Pokédex said. _

_ Stoutland is a canine Pokémon with a talent for rescuing people lost at sea or in the mountains. On its face, it has cream-colored fur that forms voluminous, white-tipped plumes and a three-pointed crest. The plumes are so long that they run the length of its body and bunch close to it. It has tufty, pointed ears with dark blue insides, and black nose surrounded by short black whiskers, and small eyes that are nearly hidden behind its facial fur. Its body is covered with shaggy fur that is dark blue along the back and grayish blue toward the legs. This fur is thick enough to protect itself and others against freezing temperatures. Its face and paws are light brown, and each paw has three toes with white claws._

_ Simisage is a simian Pokémon that is primarily green. It has a pointed, bush-like crest on its head similar to a pompadour. The leaves of this crest are bitter. Its ears are broad with light green insides, and it has oval eyes and a black nose. Simisage has furry, white eyebrows and shoulder tufts, and a cream-colored face, chest, hands and feet. Its hands have five fingers, and its feet have three toes. Its thorny tail is long and tipped with leaves._

_ Mandibuzz is a vulture-like Pokémon, particularly resembling a turkey vulture. It has a bare, pink head and neck, along with a notched black beak and red eyes. There are black eyelashes or eyeliner-like markings above its eyes. A long brown tuft with a bone in the middle extends from the back of its head. It has a tan ruff at the base of its neck, and shaggy darker brown wings with gray tips. Mandibuzz also has shaggy brown tail feathers. It has decorated itself with bones, a jaw with sharp teeth, to form a skirt. Its pink feet have black talons. Mandibuzz lives in nests made from the bones it finds. Weakened prey is dragged back to this nest after Mandibuzz swoops down on it from the sky. Mandibuzz is a female only species with no true male counterpart._

"_My name is Nero Hishiro… I'm your new Trainer…," I introduced myself. _

"I don't know… I guess to honor Bianca, I'll train and battle with her Pokémon and treat them all well," I said.

"Bianca would like that," Spectra said.

I looked at Spectra and nodded.

"That Metagross is strong though," Spectra pointed out.

"I know. It's gonna be a vital part on my team during the Unova League," I said.

Spectra nodded in agreement.

"_Nero Hishiro and Spectra Flame_," a stern voice called out to us from behind.

Spectra and I turned and stood facing Cobalion, Virizion, and a third Pokémon. I pulled out my Pokédex.

"Terrakion, the Cavern Pokémon. Spoken of in legend, this Pokémon used its phenomenal power to destroy a castle in its effort to protect Pokémon," my Pokédex said.

Terrakion is a bovine, quadruped Pokémon. It has a black, rounded forehead adorned with two sharp brown horns that curve forward. Its face is beige with orange eyes and short snout. On top of its head are several short spikes. Down its back are two brown ridges that join just past its shoulders. There are two orange protrusions on its shoulders. The bands around its legs are the same color as its face, and it has black hooves underneath these bands. Its striped underside is also beige. It has a short, stubby tail.

Terrakion fought humans alongside the other Swords of Justice during a war with humans in order to protect Pokémon. It is strong enough to destroy a castle wall in one blow.

"Cobalion, what's up?" I questioned the Legendary Pokémon I had befriended a couple of months ago.

"_I need you both to come with me_," he said.

"Why?" Spectra asked.

"_It is vitally important to your cause to stop Team Plasma once and for all_," Virizion explained.

"_Yeah, so get a move on_!" Terrakion ordered us, stomping his front hooves down.

"_Don't be so brash, Terrakion_," Virizion scolded calmly.

"_Silence. Please Nero, come with us_," Cobalion said calmly.

I looked over at Spectra and then back at Cobalion.

"Alright," I said, nodding.

Cobalion nodded back and the three Legendary Pokémon led Spectra and I through Victory Road.

We went through a labyrinth before reaching a secret exit to a small meadow with a pond in its center.

"_This is Resolute Grove, the home of Keldeo_," Cobalion said as we walked out of Victory Road.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter VII**

"Keldeo, you mean the fourth Sword of Justice?" I asked Cobalion.

"_Yes_," he responded.

"Wow, where is he?" I asked.

"_He hasn't been seen for centuries_," Cobalion revealed.

"Why?" Spectra asked.

"_We don't know. We were hoping that the three of us together along with the Hero of Truth could enlighten us about where Keldeo is_," Virizion admitted.

"Why me?" I asked.

"_You're a special human. Reshiram chose you for a reason_," Cobalion said.

"_A reason I have since been regretting_," Reshiram growled.

"_Why? Because he selflessly puts his own life on the line to save others_?" Virizion asked, growing hostile.

"_Yes_," Reshiram responded.

"_And you call me vain_," Virizion scoffed.

"What are you two going on about?" I asked.

"_Reshiram only warns you about your reckless heroics because he is afraid you will die before he can reach his maximum power and return to his true form_," Virizion revealed.

"Is that true?" I asked Reshiram.

"_Yes_," he responded.

"You son of a bitch… The headaches you have given me for running to the explosion have all been because of your own interest," I accused.

"_Yes_," he responded.

"Well I guess it's damn well I never listened to you," I responded.

I then turned to the Swords of Justice.

"What do I need to do?" I asked them.

"_Walk into the pond with us_," Cobalion said as he, Virizion, and Terrakion walked past Spectra and I toward the pond in the center of the meadow.

I looked at Spectra and smirked before following suit.

We all walked into the pond and then it began glowing bright blue.

"_Please show us where Keldeo is_," Cobalion pleaded.

"_I'm right here_," a young voice responded.

We all turned and saw a Pokémon standing to our rights. I pulled out my Pokédex.

"Keldeo, the Colt Pokémon. When it is resolute, its body fills with power and it becomes swifter. Its jumps are then too fast to follow," my Pokédex said.

Keldeo is a quadruped, colt-like Pokémon with a cream-colored body. It has a short, rounded snout with large nostrils, and blue eyes. It has a large, feathery red mane, long, dark blue, ridged eyebrow-like protrusions, and a single cream-colored horn that curves slightly. The back of its head, as well as its neck, is covered with fluffy, light blue fur. Keldeo has blue hooves, which are capable of ejecting water. Its tail is light blue with white spots and resembles an elaborate feather in a cap.

Keldeo tends to cross the world, and often appears at beautiful watersides. It can walk across water by ejecting water from its hooves. It is thought that when Keldeo becomes resolute, its body fills with power and it becomes swifter.

"Keldeo…," I muttered under my breath.

"_Where have you been_?" Virizion asked.

"_I was exploring the world, there are so many other lands with so many powerful Pokémon_," Keldeo said.

"_Yes, but while you've been away, the enemy has grown here in home_," Cobalion said.

"_What do you mean_?" Keldeo asked.

"_These bad guys named Team Plasma are planning world domination_," Terrakion revealed.

"_Are they the bad guys_?" Keldeo asked, glaring at Spectra and me as a cerulean blade formed on his forehead.

"_No, the boy is the Hero of Truth and the girl is his friend. They are our allies_," Cobalion revealed.

"_Humans as our allies_?" Keldeo questioned.

"Yeah, humans as your allies. We're not as bad as we were in the past," I said to Keldeo.

"_You're still not much better_," Keldeo countered.

I readied a fireball in my hand.

"_Bring it, human_!" Keldeo called out, getting into a fighting stance.

Cobalion and Spectra suddenly stepped between us to calm both Keldeo and me down.

"_They are our allies and they are to help us stop Team Plasma_," Cobalion said.

"_Fine, just make sure he stays out of my way_," Keldeo said.

"Likewise, asshole!" I called out.

"Nero, shut up," Spectra ordered me.

I pushed away from her and sighed.

"Alright, I'll shut up. We shouldn't fight, we should stay together to fight Team Plasma," I said.

"_Just tell me, human, why do you want to stop Team Plasma_?" Keldeo asked me.

"A lot of reasons… What they do to Pokémon is evil, they've attacked my friends and I on multiple occasions, brainwashed one of my friends into becoming one of their puppets, and killed my childhood friend… They just need to be stopped before anyone else dies," I said.

Keldeo examined me and then nodded.

"_Then I will gladly fight by your side, Hero of Truth_," Keldeo said.

"Thank you," I responded, nodding.

"_Logically, Team Plasma will strike during the Unova League, we will wait nearby in the forest and come as the assault begins_," Cobalion said.

"I need to warn you, they have the Kami Trio under their control," I said.

"_Those thugs? How did they get a hold of all three_?" Virizion asked.

"All three were fighting in Mistralton City and all three got hit with mind control devices," I responded.

"_Damn… that makes it even more difficult_," Terrakion growled.

"Not to mention the fact that the Hero of Ideals is under their control as well," Spectra said.

"Let me worry about him," I responded.

"_Alright, the plan has been thought of, so let's move our pieces into place. You two need to be at the Unova League, so get on_," Cobalion said, kneeling down.

"No, I want to ride Virizion!" Spectra complained, surprising everyone.

Virizion looked from Spectra to Cobalion in shock and then reluctantly knelt down so Spectra could get what she wanted.

We then rode out of Victory Road on the two Legendary Pokémon. They dropped us off just outside of Victory Road and Cobalion addressed Spectra and me.

"_Be careful you two, Team Plasma may already be inside the stadium_," Cobalion warned us.

"We'll be careful," I responded to the Steel/Fighting-type Pokémon.

He nodded and then disappeared into the forest.

Spectra and I then turned to the Unova League stadium and smiled.

"Here we are. The end of our journeys, the end of Team Plasma," I said.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter VIII**

Spectra and I walked to the stadium and a security guard stopped us.

"Please present your Trainer IDs and Badges," he ordered us.

We obliged and he looked it over.

"I'm sorry, but these are counterfeit Badges!" the security guard announced, alerting the other two security guards in the vicinity.

"What the hell are you on!?" I asked aggressively, trying to grab the security guard, but Spectra held me back.

"I'll call the police," a second security guard said.

"There is no need for that, I can oblige for these two," Drayden said, pushing through the three security guards to stand by Spectra and me.

"So can I," Brycen said.

"He saved my life," Skyla said.

"He is selling you the truth," Clay responded.

"Those Badges are real," Elesa said.

"I know mine is," Burgh said.

"So is mine," Lenora said.

"And ours," Cilan, Chili, and Cress said in unison.

All ten Gym Leaders stood beside Spectra and me, staring down the security guards.

A different security guard then stepped forward.

"Let me see the Badges," he said.

Spectra and I handed them over and he looked them over.

"These aren't counterfeit. What the hell were you seeing, boy?" the third security guard asked the first.

"Sorry sir," he responded meekly.

"These are all good, go on through," the security guard said, handing over Spectra's and my Badge case.

We then walked through the gates with the Unova Gym Leaders following close behind.

"Nero!" Hilda called out, running over to me.

"And Spectra," Spectra said, but got ignored as Hilda embraced me with a loving hug and kiss.

Spectra rolled her eyes.

"Oh, this makes me want to puke," Spectra provided commentary.

I flipped her off with one hand and slid the other hand into the back pocket of Hilda's jean shorts.

"I'm gonna go register, I hope you two fucking choke on each other," Spectra muttered.

Hilda then pulled away and smiled at me.

"You should register too. We'll resume tonight," she said, kissing me once more.

"Until tonight," I said, squeezing the hand that I had in her back pocket.

Hilda smiled and I pulled my hand out of her back pocket. We walked into the registration area and a secretary called me to her desk.

"Please give me your name, hometown, and Pokémon you will be using in the Unova League," the secretary told me.

"Why my Pokémon?" I asked.

"League rules," she said.

"Alright. Nero Hishiro, from Nuvema Town. Charizard, Honchkrow, Zoroark, Cubone, Gengar, Krookodile, Gallade, Samurott, Stoutland, Simisage, Musharna, Mandibuzz, and Metagross," I said.

"Thank you, sir," the secretary said, pushing a few keys on her computer.

"You have been registered to Room 823," she said, handing over a room key.

"Thank you," I said, nodding as I walked back over to Hilda.

"All registered, and I got our room," I said.

"Ooh, let's go see it," she said.

I agreed and we walked outside to the multiplex hotel next to the stadium.

We took the elevator to the eighth floor and got to our room. I unlocked the door and stood there in awe to the luxurious room we were given. There was a hot tub in the middle of the room!

"Oh, this is gonna be nice," I said, smiling at Hilda.

That night, we were in our bathing suits, relaxing in the hot tub.

"We've come a long way," I said.

"Yeah… I just wish Bianca could have come a long way with us," Hilda responded, looking down to the bubbly hot water.

I moved over next to her and wrapped an arm around her waist. Hilda quickly wiped any tears away and smiled forcedly.

"Hey, I miss her too," I said.

"I know, I guess I'm just grieving," Hilda said.

"That's natural, but I know Bianca wouldn't want us to dwell on her memory, but instead bask in it," I said.

Hilda looked at me and smiled. I smiled back and kissed her quickly on the lips. Her smile then grew and she straddled my lap, kissing me on the lips passionately.

I ran my hand through her wet hair and trailed my other hand down the length of her spine, stopping to grab her ass. I felt her inhale through her nose and move her hand down the front of my swimming shorts.

I flipped positions with her and moved my hand from her hair to her back so I could untie her bikini top. I discarded the piece of wet clothing onto the tile beside the hot tub and moved my lips from her lips down to her nipples. I licked, sucked, and nibbled on both of them while rubbing my fingers across her crotch. Hilda moaned pleasurably and arched her back. She moved her arms around her shoulder and then flipped positions with me. She smiled predatorily as she lowered her head beneath the water. I sat there in the hot tub and then saw my swimming shorts come up to the water's surface.

Hilda then began performing oral sex on me underwater. I sat there in pleasure and in amazement to how long she could hold her breath.

Hilda then came up to breathe and I pulled her back onto my lap. I pulled her bikini bottom off her and it floated to the surface as well. I quickly put a condom on for protection. She then mounted me and I began thrusting into her.

"Oh Nero… Nero… Nero… Nero…," Hilda moaned my name, meeting my thrusts with her own.

I began thrusting into her even harder, causing her moans to turn into near-screams. We then climaxed together, but that wasn't the climax of our lovemaking.

We got out of the hot tub and I picked Hilda up in my arms. We kissed passionately as our soaking wet bodies moved through our hotel room. We got to the small dining room and I sat her on the counter top. I then got on my knees and began pleasuring her orally.

Hilda moaned and grabbed her own breast to lick at her own nipples. I entered her with my tongue, using my arms to keep her legs open. I then got to my feet and Hilda dropped down from the counter. I turned her around so her back was to me. I bent her over the counter and thrust into her backside. Hilda moaned pleasurably. I reached around her hips and began fingering her, adding to Hilda's pleasure. I thrust even harder into her and Hilda practically screamed out my name. I then pulled out of her and Hilda turned to me. She began pushing me toward the bed and then pushed me down onto my back. She straddled my lap and began riding me. She thrust down onto me and licked her nipples as she eyed me.

She continued thrusting onto me and threw her head back to let out one last moan as we climaxed a second time simultaneously.

She then rolled off of me and lay down beside me. I pulled the covers over us and smiled at her.

"I love you, Hilda," I said, kissing her forehead.

"I love you too… so much," Hilda responded, trying to catch her breath.

I smiled and wrapped my arm around her curvy body. Hilda reached down with a smile on her face and gripped my penis. She began moving her hand up and down and I reached over to grab her breast.

"Oh you wanna start again, big boy?" Hilda asked me, already straddling my lap.

"Maybe," I responded, pinching her nipples.

Hilda smiled and went back to thrusting on top of me. Despite having a threesome and a foursome with Elesa and Skyla, I prefer it when it is just Hilda and me. Much more intimate.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter IX**

I woke up very early in the morning. Hilda was still asleep, her naked body pressed against mine. I carefully got out of bed so she wouldn't awaken. I pulled the covers back over her and just watched her sleep for a couple of minutes.

I then grabbed a pair of boxers and a black t-shirt before walking out onto the balcony that overlooked the entire area.

I sighed as I looked at the stadium, knowing that today the whole thing began.

The Unova League started out with four one-on-one matches to dwindle down all the competitors to sixty-four, then the next two rounds were three-on-three matches until there were only four competitors left, then the last two matches were full six-on-six matches. Then whoever wins the Unova League has the option to challenge the Elite Four and if they beat the Elite Four, then they have one chance to defeat the Unova Champion, Alder.

That was what I wanted, but I had two hundred and fifty-five other Trainers in my way to do so, not including the Elite Four, and Alder. Team Plasma was also a possible problem in case they did decide to strike during the Unova League.

I sighed and pushed all those thoughts out of my head. I then noticed a Trainer down in the practice fields next to the hotel.

I decided to go check it out, so I threw on a pair of pants and grabbed my six Pokémon.

I took the elevator down to the lobby and walked out to the practice fields where the Trainer was training with nine Pokémon at once. I found that very odd because Trainers are only allowed to use six Pokémon at once.

I looked at the Trainer's Pokémon and saw both an Espeon and an Umbreon amongst the others.

I pulled out my Pokédex for the other seven.

"Eevee, the Evolution Pokémon. Thanks to its unstable genetic makeup, this special Pokémon conceals many different possible evolutions. Vaporeon, the Bubble Jet Pokémon. Its cell composition is similar to water molecules. As a result, it can't be seen when it melts away into water. Jolteon, the Lightning Pokémon. By storing electricity in its body, it can shoot its bristle like fur like a barrage of missiles. Flareon, the Flame Pokémon. Inhaled air is carried to its flame sac, heated, and exhaled as fire that reaches over three thousand degrees Fahrenheit. Leafeon, the Verdant Pokémon. With cells similar to those of plants, it performs photosynthesis inside its body and creates pure air. Glaceon, the Fresh Snow Pokémon. It lowers its body heat to freeze its fur. The hairs then become like needles it can fire," my Pokédex said.

For some odd reason, my Pokédex wasn't giving me the information of the final Pokémon.

"Your Pokédex won't be able to read Sylveon. She isn't from Unova, Sinnoh, Hoenn, Johto, or Kanto," the Trainer said, turning to me.

He was a tall man with blonde hair and hazel eyes.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt your training," I apologized to him.

"It was no issue," the Trainer responded.

"So where is your Sylveon from?" I asked.

"The Kalos Region," the Trainer said.

I looked at him confusedly.

"It's another Region across the ocean from Unova full of Pokémon that can't be seen anywhere else in the world," the Trainer said.

"Wow…," I muttered under my breath.

I then took a good look at Sylveon. Sylveon is a mammalian Pokémon covered primarily in pale cream-colored fur with pinkish feet, ears, and tail. There are two bows on it, one on its left ear and one around its neck, from which two feelers adorn it. The bows are pale cream with pinkish centers, while the feelers are pale cream with pinkish and blue tips. It sends a soothing aura from these feelers to calm fights. It has four short legs with three visible toes on each foot. Its eyes are blue with white pupils and no visible sclera.

"Here, watch this," the Trainer said, pulling out a small device.

A holographic screen then appeared from it and scanned Sylveon.

"Sylveon, the Intertwining Pokémon. It sends a soothing aura from its ribbon like feelers to calm fights," the Trainer's more advanced Pokédex said.

"Wow…," I responded.

"Yeah, another thing that is cool about Sylveon is that she is a Fairy-type Pokémon," the Trainer said.

"Fairy-type?" I questioned.

"Yeah, it's a newly discovered Pokémon that is found most prominently in the Kalos Region. Some other Pokémon from other Regions have been now classified as Fairy-types," the Trainer said.

"What are they strong and weak against?" I asked the Trainer.

"Fairy-types cannot be damaged by Dragon-type moves, are strong against Bug, Fighting, and Dark-types, are weak to Poison and Steel-types, and cannot deal much damage to Fire-types," the Trainer explained.

"Wow, that's incredible," I admitted.

"Yeah, well she is an Eeveelution and I have a fascination with them," the Trainer admitted.

"One of my friends uses an Umbreon and an Espeon," I revealed.

"Ah, both such good and faithful Pokémon," the Trainer commented.

"Yeah, these are my main Pokémon," I said, sending out Charizard, Honchkrow, Zoroark, Cubone, Gengar, and Krookodile.

All of the Trainer's Pokémon ran over and all of his Pokémon except Sylveon recognized Charizard, Honchkrow, Zoroark, and Cubone.

"_Hey, I remember you_!" Eevee called out.

"_The Pokémon Daycare_," Charizard growled in response.

"Ah, so it seems our Pokémon have met before," the Trainer said.

"Yeah… wait, you can understand them too?" I asked.

"Yes, as can you. My name is Virgil," the Trainer introduced himself, holding out his hand.

I shook it and nodded at him.

"Nero Hishiro," I introduced myself.

Our Pokémon then began playing with each other.

"How is it that you are able to have nine Pokémon out at a time?" I asked Virgil.

"That's because I defeated the Hoenn Champion, Steven Stone," Virgil revealed.

"You're a Champion?" I asked, backing away a bit.

"Well, I declined the offer to be Hoenn's Champion so that I may continue my journey, but defeating Steven had its perks. I can now carry as many Pokémon as I want with the help of this," Virgil said, holding his other arm.

On it was a strange metal brace.

"Watch this," Virgil said, aiming the brace at his Pokémon.

It then activated an absorbed all nine of his Pokémon simultaneously.

I stood there in awe.

"It's called the PokéBrace; it is given to those who are able to defeat a Region's Champion. With it, you can hold as many Pokémon as you want," Virgil explained.

"Oh, now I want to win this whole thing even more," I said.

Virgil chuckled.

"Well you got confidence, and that's important, but you also have to have skill and intelligence," Virgil explained.

"Well, I got skill, and some intelligence," I said.

Virgil chuckled some more.

"Then I hope we battle each other, Nero Hishiro," Virgil said.

"Same here, Virgil," I responded.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter X**

At ten o'clock in the morning, everyone that was to be in the Unova League had to report to the stadium to be addressed by Alder.

I stood there next to Spectra and looked down the line of Trainers to my left and saw both Virgil and Cheren. I then looked down the line of Trainers to my right and saw none other than Alex.

"Shit…," I muttered.

"What?" Spectra asked me.

"The asshole is here," I muttered under my breath.

Spectra looked over the line of Trainers and saw Alex.

"Ooh, I want to kick his ass again," Spectra said.

I chuckled, but quieted as Alder approached all two hundred and fifty-six of us.

"Welcome one and all to the Unova League!" he shouted as the audience in the stands erupted in cheer for us all.

I looked around and saw Hilda sitting there with her parents on either side of her. I then saw Bianca's parents there as well along with Cheren's and then I saw my mother and Nixa in the stands. Then I saw all the Gym Leaders as well. Elesa and Skyla held up a sign that said "Go Nero Hishiro, the Truthful Hero!"

"Oh God, it rhymes," Spectra commented on my sign.

"Don't be jealous just because you don't have a sign," I said.

That earned a glare, but we turned our attention back to Alder as he started to speak again.

"The first four rounds of the Unova League will be one-on-one matches and we will move on to the quarter-finals where two rounds of three-on-three matches will be held before going to the semi-finals and the finals, which will both be full six-on-six battles," Alder explained.

He then smiled at all of us.

"Whoever wins the League may then challenge the Elite Four! And if they are skilled or lucky enough to beat them, they may face me!" Alder announced, which resulted in the cheers of all of us.

"Good luck to all of you! The Unova League has now begun!" Alder announced.

We were all then partnered up with another Trainer for the first round of the Preliminary. I watched as Spectra, Cheren, Alex, and Virgil got their opponents and none of us had to face each other, yet.

"Are you ready?" a young woman asked me with a fiery expression.

"Of course I am," I responded, smiling at her.

"Good, go Rapidash!" she called out her Pokémon.

I pulled out my Pokédex for this new Pokémon.

"Rapidash, the Fire Horse Pokémon. When at an all-out gallop, its blazing mane sparkles, enhancing its beautiful appearance," my Pokédex said.

Rapidash is an equine Pokémon with four slender legs that end in black hooves. It has a cream-colored body and a horn on its forehead. It has small red eyes and pointed ears with red insides. Red and orange flames stream from neck, part of its back, and its fetlocks. Flames also form this Pokémon's tail.

Rapidash is a very agile Pokémon. It runs at about a hundred and fifty miles per hour, chasing everything that moves in hopes of racing it. With incredible acceleration, it reaches its top speed in only ten steps. At full gallop, its hooves barely touch the ground. The faster Rapidash go, the longer the swaying flames of its mane will become. At an all-out gallop, its blazing mane sparkles, a feature which is said to enhance its beautiful appearance. Rapidash lives on grasslands, such as fields and plains, but it can also be seen on mountains.

I nodded and smiled before sending out Krookodile, hoping to match Rapidash's speed.

"Begin!" a robotic referee announced for us.

"Rapidash, use Flamethrower!" the girl called out.

Her Fire-type Pokémon exhaled a stream of fire at Krookodile.

"Dodge it with Dig!" I called out.

Krookodile dodged the Flamethrower by digging underground.

"Rapidash, keep a look out for Krookodile!" Rapidash's Trainer called out.

"Krookodile, jump up and use Dragon Claw!" I called out.

Krookodile popped out directly beneath Rapidash and hit the Fire-type with his draconic-energy-infused claws, knocking the Fire-type backwards.

"Rapidash, no!" the Trainer called out.

"Finish this with Stone Edge!" I called out.

Twin belts of pointed stones circled around Krookodile before firing off and hitting Rapidash, knocking the Fire-type out.

"Rapidash is unable to battle; therefore, Brooke has been eliminated!" the robotic referee announced.

"Alright, Krookodile!" I called out, hugging the Ground/Dark-type Pokémon.

Brooke returned her Rapidash to its Pokéball and approached me.

"Good job, Nero, you're really strong," Brooke said.

"Thanks, your Rapidash was strong too," I responded.

"Thank you, good luck with the rest of the tournament, hope you get far," Brooke said.

I nodded and we were escorted off the battlefield with some other Trainers as the first round of the Preliminary came to a close. I saw Spectra and Virgil among those Trainers that had finished their matches. We were led to a lobby while the others left to the hotel.

"Did you win?" I asked Spectra.

"Yeah," she said.

"So did I," Virgil said.

"Who are you?" Spectra asked.

"My name is Virgil," Virgil introduced himself.

"Spectra Flame," Spectra introduced herself, shaking Virgil's hand.

"Spectra, give it back," I ordered her immediately.

She sighed and handed Virgil his PokéBrace back.

"What? How?" he asked.

"She's a kleptomaniac," I said.

"Whoa," Virgil said, impressed as he put his PokéBrace back on.

Now we were down to a hundred and twenty-eight Trainers as both Cheren and Alex also defeated their opponent.

My next opponent had a Zebstrika and I beat him with Cubone. My third opponent had a Musharna, which I beat with Gengar. My fourth opponent used a Vespiquen which I defeated with Simisage.

Spectra, Cheren, Virgil, Alex, and I all made it through the Preliminary Round and the Quarterfinals were to start tomorrow. Everyone fled to the Pokémon Center where four Nurse Joys were busy healing a whole bunch of Pokémon. I waited outside as Krookodile, Cubone, Gengar, and Simisage were to be healed.

Sixteen of us were left and Spectra, Cheren, and Virgil sat down beside me.

"We're in the Quarterfinals," I said.

"Yup, and I'm going to the Final Round," Cheren said.

"You have to get through me, Four-Eyes," Spectra said.

"And me," Virgil responded.

"And me," I responded.

"You all will have to get through me," Alex said, approaching all of us.

Spectra immediately went to egging him on and pissing him off like a good kleptomaniac.

"Nero, can I speak to you?" Virgil asked.

"Sure," I responded.

"Alone?" he asked, getting to his feet.

I nodded and followed him away from the others.

"I saw you battle today, you and your Pokémon are very close," he said.

I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, they're like family," I said.

Virgil nodded and then pulled out a necklace.

"Well while I was in Kalos for my journey, I met the Region's Professor, Augustine Sycamore. His main focus was on Mega Evolution," Virgil said.

"Mega Evolution, what's that?" I asked him.

"It's a new form of powerful evolution that even when a Pokémon is fully evolved, it can evolve even further," Virgil explained.

I stood there, wide-eyed.

"Only a few Pokémon can evolve, but they need three things to do so. A Mega Stone, a Mega Ring, and a Trainer that has a close bond with it," Virgil explained, pulling out a necklace with a ring attached to it. He also pulled out a stone that was black and blue.

"Your Charizard can Mega Evolve, Nero," Virgil said.

"Really?" I asked him.

"Yes, and if Eevee is correct, then you two have the closest bond out of all your Pokémon," Virgil said.

I then began remembering everything we have been through.

"You can have it, Nero, you can have the Charizardite X and the Mega Ring," Virgil said.

"Why me?" I asked him.

"Because I know you're very strong and very good, Hero of Truth," Virgil said.

I then realized he knew about me. He then handed over the Charizardite X and the Mega Ring necklace. I put it around my neck and brought out Charizard.

"Charizard, take this Mega Stone so that you may be even stronger," I said.

Charizard nodded and the Charizardite X absorbed into his body.

"He can only evolve in battle when you hold the Mega Ring. After the battle, he will return to his normal form," Virgil explained.

I looked at the experienced Trainer and nodded.

"Thank you," I said.

"Nero, Virgil, the first round of the Quarterfinals has been announced for tomorrow!" Spectra called out, running over.

"Who are we facing?" I asked.

"Each other," Spectra revealed.

Virgil and I faced each other and I nodded, knowing I needed to bring my all if I had any hope in beating him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter XI**

I was standing in front of Cubone, Zoroark, and Metagross. They were my three Pokémon I was planning on using against Virgil. I was in my White Flare Form so I could be of equal power to them.

"_**Cubone, use Bonemerang! Zoroark, use Flamethrower! Metagross, use Meteor Mash**_!" Reshiram and I ordered.

Cubone threw his bone at me, but I ducked under it. I countered Zoroark's Flamethrower with my own. I then caught Metagross' Meteor Mash and pushed the bulky Steel/Psychic-type back.

I exited my White Flare Form breathing hard and smiled.

"Good job, all of you, we're gonna give Virgil a run for his money," I said.

My three Pokémon agreed and I returned them to their Pokéballs.

The next day, Virgil and I stood across from each other with a grassy battle terrain in between us.

"The first battle of the Quarterfinals will be between Nero Hishiro of Nuvema Town and Virgil Blake of Littleroot Town! Both Trainers will use three Pokémon each with substitutions allowed for the both of them! The winner will be decided when all three Pokémon on either side are unable to battle!" a human referee called out.

"Go Nero!" I could hear Hilda call out from the audience.

"Send out your first Pokémon!" the referee announced.

"Go Cubone!" I called out.

"Go Flareon!" Virgil called out.

Our first Pokémon faced off against each other.

"Begin!" the referee called out.

"Fire Blast!" Virgil ordered.

"Dodge it, Cubone!" I responded.

Flareon fired a powerful blast of fire in the shape of a star, but Cubone rolled out of the way.

"Bone Rush!" I called out.

Cubone ran at Flareon and smacked her with his bone several times.

"Shadow Ball!" Virgil called out.

Flareon fired the ball of shadowy energy from her mouth, hitting Cubone dead center, and knocking him off his feet. The Ground-type hit the ground and skidded to my feet.

"Cubone! Come on, Cubone, you can do it… you're strong! CUBONE!" I called out to him.

He then began glowing. My words of encouragement got him to evolve. I pulled out my Pokédex.

"Marowak, the Bone Keeper Pokémon. From its birth, this savage Pokémon constantly holds bones. It is skilled in using them as weapons," my Pokédex said.

Marowak is a bipedal Pokémon with a spike located on its tail. On its stomach, Marowak is very light brown in color, as opposed to most its body, which is a darker brown. Two small claws, one on each hand, serve as its thumbs, and two large nails make up its toes. Marowak's head is composed of the skull it once wore as a mask. It can no longer remove the skull, as it is now a direct body part. Marowak's jaw is composed of bone, and its nostrils are located on the nose of the skull. Its triangular eyes are brown and are also located on the skull. Marowak is well known for ferocity with its bone club, which it is said to collect from a hidden graveyard. It and its pre-evolution, Cubone, are the only known Pokémon that can learn Bone Club and Bonemerang.

Marowak is an adept combatant, and uses the bone it carries as a weapon and a boomerang. Marowak have also been recorded pounding on boulders with the bone club it carries in order to tap out messages to others. It lives in mountains to test its skills.

"You evolved!" I called out to Marowak.

"_I did, now let's win this_," Marowak said with much more confidence.

I nodded.

"Bonemerang!" I called out.

Marowak threw his bone through the air.

"Now run forward and use Headbutt!" I called out.

"Use Shadow Ball!" Virgil called out.

Flareon fired the ball of shadowy energy as the bone hit her on the side of the head. Marowak ran straight through the Shadow Ball and caught his bone before plowing his hard head into Flareon, knocking her out.

"Flareon is unable to battle!" the referee determined.

Marowak jumped back to my side of the battlefield and crossed his arms like a little badass.

"Flareon, you did great… go Glaceon!" Virgil called out his second Pokémon.

"Marowak, return. Go Zoroark!" I called out, recalling Marowak to his Pokéball, and sending Zoroark out.

"Begin!" the referee announced.

"Ice Beam, Glaceon!" Virgil called out.

"Flamethrower!" I responded.

Glaceon fired bolts of ice at Zoroark who responded with a stream of fire that melted the Ice Beam and hit Glaceon hard.

"Glaceon, you can do it, use Double Team!" Virgil called out.

Glaceon got back to her feet and created copies of herself in order to confuse Zoroark.

"Zoroark, Illusion!" I called out.

Zoroark smiled and ran throughout the battlefield, leaving behind a trail of illusions. Soon enough the battlefield was full of illusions and copies.

"Which one isn't the illusion?" Virgil questioned, looking around.

"Night Daze and finish this!" I called out suddenly.

Zoroark suddenly appeared up in the sky engulfed in purple flames. She came crashing down into the center of the battlefield, sending waves of dark energy into all of the illusions and copies, dissipating them, and knocking Glaceon out.

"Glaceon is unable to battle!" the referee announced.

Virgil stood there, impressed with my battling skills as he returned Glaceon to her Pokéball.

"You're very good, Nero Hishiro, but let's see how good you are against a Pokémon you've never fought before!" Virgil called out, sending out Sylveon.

Our Pokémon faced off, Zoroark a little wary since she has never fought a Fairy-type Pokémon. I never had either, but I was going to give it my best.

"Begin!" the referee called out.

"Flamethrower!" I called out.

"Moonblast!" Virgil responded.

Zoroark exhaled the stream of fire at Sylveon, but she fired a ball of lunar energy. It went straight through the Flamethrower and hit Zoroark hard enough to knock her off her feet and knock her out with one hit. I stood there in disbelief.

"Zoroark is unable to battle!" the referee announced.

I then sent out Marowak to face off against Sylveon.

"Use Attract," Virgil ordered confidently.

Sylveon winked a pink heart-shaped energy at Marowak, who immediately became infatuated.

"Marowak, use Headbutt!" I tried ordering, but he was immobilized by love.

"Moonblast!" Virgil ordered.

Sylveon fired the ball of lunar energy at Marowak, knocking him out as well.

"Marowak is unable to battle!" the referee announced.

I stood there as I returned Marowak to his Pokéball.

"We're all even now, Nero," Virgil pointed out.

"Yup, this is it… GO METAGROSS!" I called out, sending out my third and final Pokémon.

"Begin!" the referee called out.

"Use Psychic!" I called out.

Metagross became surrounded with a blue aura and then Sylveon became surrounded with the same blue aura. It then began throwing Sylveon around mercilessly with its powerful telekinetic abilities.

"Sylveon, break out of it and use Dig!" Virgil called out.

Sylveon broke out of the telekinetic hold and dug underground.

"Use Magnet Rise!" I called out.

Metagross began levitating above the ground, making Sylveon unable to hit it. Sylveon came out of the ground and looked around confusedly.

"Now use Meteor Mash!" I called out.

Metagross hit Sylveon up into the air with the powerful Steel-type move. Sylveon went flying up into the air.

"Hyper Beam!" I called out.

Metagross fired the powerful beam up into the air and knocked Sylveon out with the powerful move.

"Sylveon is unable to battle, Virgil is out of Pokémon to use, so Nero Hishiro is the winner and will be advancing!" the referee announced.

I looked around as the crowd began cheering and smiled. I won. Virgil returned Sylveon to her Pokéball and then smiled.

"Good job, Nero," he said, walking over to me to shake my hand.

I shook his hand and nodded.

"Thank you," I responded.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter XII**

I waited in the lobby and watched Spectra defeat her opponent with Sparx, Alex defeat his opponent with Rhyperior, and Cheren defeat his opponent with Conkeldurr. Soon, the matches for the second round of the Quarterfinals came up onto the monitor screen for the remaining eight of us to see.

Spectra and Cheren both had to face some Trainers none of us have met yet, but I had to face Alex.

I looked at the arrogant Trainer with mixed feelings. I knew one Pokémon I was definitely going to use against him.

We were to be the third match up. Spectra and Cheren's individual battles were first, so Alex and I along with the two other Trainers stayed in the lobby as Spectra faced off against her opponent. She sent out Aura and she faced off against a Druddigon. Aura was impressive, and defeated the Druddigon, but took a bit of damage due to the Dragon-type's Rough Skin ability. Spectra's opponent's next Pokémon was a Pokémon I've never seen before so I took out my Pokédex.

"Magmortar, the Blast Pokémon. When shooting thirty-six hundred degrees Fahrenheit fireballs from its arms, its body takes on a whitish hue from the intense heat," my Pokédex said.

Magmortar is a large, vaguely humanoid, red-and-yellow-striped Pokémon with an egg-shaped body. It has pink lips on its dark face. It has yellow, tubular arms with three small claws on each "hand". When Magmortar prepares to shoot fire from its hands, the claws may disappear into its skin, forming something similar to a cannon. It blasts fireballs of over thirty-six hundred degrees Fahrenheit. Its legs are small in proportion to its body with pink thighs, red feet, and black shackles around the ankles. It has one large flame on its head, as well as large flames on its shoulders and tail. Additionally, it has four pink spikes on its back.

Magmortar then knocked Aura out with one powerful Flamethrower. Spectra was not perturbed, however, and sent Sweetheart out. Sweetheart used a fix of Aura Sphere and Sky Attack to knock out Magmortar, making Spectra's opponent send out his final Pokémon. It was a Muk.

Muk managed to poison Sweetheart, making Spectra return him to his Pokéball. Spectra then sent out Espio, whose powerful psychic abilities easily defeated Muk and won the battle for Spectra.

Cheren's match was up next and he started off with his Liepard against his opponent's Swanna. Liepard ended up frozen solid by Swanna and Cheren switched her for Electivire, who defeated Swanna with one ThunderPunch. Electivire then defeated Panpour his opponent brought out next, but was knocked out by the Krookodile. Cheren then brought out Serperior, who defeated Krookodile with a powerful Solarbeam attack.

Now it was time for Alex and me to battle.

"May the better man win," I said.

"Oh he will you piece of shit, he will," Alex responded, walking out onto the battlefield ahead of me.

"Yeah, he will," I muttered to myself, walking out onto the battlefield as well.

Alex and I stood across from each other with a rocky battlefield as apposed to the grassy one.

"This battle of the Quarterfinals will be between Nero Hishiro of Nuvema Town and Alex Garcia of Striaton City! Both Trainers will use three Pokémon each with substitutions allowed for the both of them! The winner will be decided when all three Pokémon on either side are unable to battle!" the referee called out.

"Go Honchkrow!" I called out my first Pokémon.

"Go Hitmonlee!" Alex called out his first Pokémon.

I aimed my Pokédex at Hitmonlee.

"Hitmonlee, the Kicking Pokémon. Its legs can stretch double. First-time foes are startled by its extensible reach," my Pokédex said.

Hitmonlee is a humanoid Pokémon with an ovoid body. Lacking a distinct neck and head, its upper torso has almond-shaped eyes with black rings around them and appears to lack a nose and mouth. Primarily brown, it has cream-colored, segmented arms and legs, with three fingers and three clawed toes respectively. The soles of its feet and its ankles have circular, yellow markings. It is an exclusively male species with no female counterpart.

Hitmonlee's legs freely contract and stretch similar to a coiled spring. This flexibility allows Hitmonlee to run with lengthy strides and gives it greater reach for its kicks. Its excellent sense of balance enables it to kick in succession from any position. After battling, it rubs down its legs to relax the tight muscles. Rare in the wild, it is primarily found in urban areas.

"Begin!" the referee called out.

"Aerial Ace!" I called out.

"Blaze Kick!" Alex countered.

Honchkrow flew in close, but Hitmonlee extended his leg out and hit him hard with the fiery kick.

"Honchkrow, use Shadow Ball!" I called out.

Honchkrow leveled out and fired the orb of shadowy energy at Hitmonlee, knocking the Fighting-type back.

"Go, use Rock Slide!" Alex called out.

Hitmonlee slammed his foot into the ground, sending three boulders up into the air. The Fighting-type Pokémon then kicked them at Honchkrow.

"Dodge it, Dark Pulse, Aerial Ace!" I began calling out orders.

Honchkrow dodged the first boulder, reduced the second to pebbles with Dark Pulse, and then flew low beneath the third one before hitting Hitmonlee dead on with Aerial Ace.

"Now finish it with Dark Pulse!" I called out.

Honchkrow fired the beam of pulsating dark energy into Hitmonlee, knocking him out.

"Hitmonlee is unable to battle!" the referee announced.

Alex growled, returned Hitmonlee, and then sent out Rhyperior.

"_Keep me in, Nero, I haven't felt this good about a battle in quite a while_," Honchkrow said.

I nodded with my friend's announcement.

"Dark Pulse!" I called out.

Honchkrow fired the beam of pulsating dark energy at Rhyperior, but the Ground/Rock-type simply took no damage from it.

"Let's show them what a real attack looks like. Use Rock Wrecker, now!" Alex ordered.

Rhyperior formed a massive rock in his hands and it was outlined with a red aura. Rhyperior then threw the powerful attack at Honchkrow.

"Dodge it and use Sky Attack!" I called out.

Honchkrow shot up into the air to avoid the Rock Wrecker and then came down with a swirling force of energy around him. He slammed into Rhyperior and once again, little damage was done.

"Finish this with Rock Wrecker!" Alex called out.

Rhyperior grabbed Honchkrow to prevent the Dark/Fighting-type from flying away and formed another Rock Wrecker with his other hand.

"Shadow Ball! Dark Pulse!" I called out attacks in desperation, but it wasn't enough to stop Rhyperior from knocking Honchkrow out with the powerful Rock-type move.

"Honchkrow is unable to battle!" the referee announced.

I gritted my teeth and returned my friend to his Pokéball.

"Thank you," I said, bringing out my second Pokéball.

"Go Gallade!" I called out.

The Psychic/Fighting-type Pokémon stood ready to face down Rhyperior.

"Begin!" the referee announced.

"Use Earthquake!" Alex ordered.

"Jump up in the air and use Psycho Cut!" I called out.

Just as Rhyperior was going to slam his foot down for the Earthquake attack, Gallade jumped up into the air over him and fired the twin crescents of psychic energy down onto Rhyperior.

"Launch upward and knock him out of the sky!" Alex ordered.

Rhyperior suddenly used his club-like tail to launch himself upward and take Gallade down.

"Now finish this with Horn Drill!" Alex called out.

The drills on Rhyperior's head began spinning rapidly as he lowered them toward Gallade.

"Close Combat!" I called out.

Gallade kicked at Rhyperior several times, pushing the Ground/Rock-type off him before the one-hit knockout move could be executed.

"Now finish this with Leaf Blade!" I called out.

Gallade got to his feet and slashed Rhyperior with his arm blades, knocking him out.

"Rhyperior is unable to battle!" the referee announced.

Alex stood there shocked at how his powerhouse of a Pokémon had just been knocked out. He bit back his pride and returned Rhyperior to his Pokéball.

"Alright, don't get on your high horse Nero. 'Cause here comes an old friend, go Lizardon!" Alex called out, sending out his nicknamed Charizard.

His Charizard appeared from his Pokéball covered in flames. He then spread his wings and eyed Gallade.

"_Powerful_," Gallade commented, readying himself.

"Begin!" the referee called out.

"Gallade, use Shock Wave!" I called out.

Gallade fired the twin discs of electricity from his arm blades, hitting Lizardon hard, but the Flame Pokémon stood strong.

"Heat Wave," Alex growled.

Lizardon took to the sky and began flapping his wings, sending waves of heat onto Gallade, causing the Psychic/Fighting Pokémon to drop to his knees.

"Now finish it with Wing Attack!" Alex called out.

Lizardon then dove down onto Gallade, brutally knocking him out.

"Gallade is unable to battle!" the referee called out.

I returned Gallade to his Pokéball and sighed.

"It seems fitting… After all that you did to him. It would be here and right now that he would finally prove to you just HOW POWERFUL HE HAS BECOME! GO CHARIZARD!" I called out, sending out my Charizard that had once been Alex's.

The two Fire/Flying-type Pokémon glared at each other.

"Begin!" the referee called out.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter XIII**

Everything seemed to be in a void as Charizard and Lizardon battled. I started out with a Flamethrower attack, but it was countered with Heat Wave. Alex then ordered a Wing Attack, but Charizard caught Lizardon and head butted him away. Alex and I then called a Fire Punch and Dragon Claw respectively and both attacks struck home.

They were trading blows with each other, refusing to let anything give for the sake of Alex and me. Both had something to prove to the other and to themselves in this battle.

"Fire Punch!" Alex called out.

Lizardon flew in and delivered the fiery punch to Charizard's jaw.

"Now use Wing Attack!" Alex added on.

Lizardon spread his wings out and slammed into Charizard.

"Use Seismic Toss!" I called out.

"Heat Wave!" Alex responded angrily.

Charizard grabbed onto Lizardon and flew up into the sky with him. Lizardon exhaled heated air, damaging Charizard as he spun around and around and around and around before diving back down toward the ground with Lizardon still in his grasp.

"Dragon Pulse!" Alex called out.

Lizardon then fired the Dragon-type attack onto Charizard from point blank, knocking my Flame Pokémon away. Charizard came crashing down onto the ground and Lizardon stood in front of Alex.

"Heh, is that all you got?" Alex asked.

I stood there watching Charizard as he struggled to get to his feet.

_Charmander was eating his Pokémon food when he looked up and saw a Trainer nearby. _

"_Alex?" he questioned, standing up. _

_ His eyes then widened. _

"_ALEX!" he called out, running over to the Trainer. _

_ I turned my attention toward Charmander and followed the little Fire-type Pokémon. I then saw the Trainer he had run to and my heart sank a little. _

"_What the hell's going on?" the Trainer asked me. _

"_Sorry, but this Charmander seems to know you," I said. _

"_I do! I do! He's my Trainer!" Charmander exclaimed. _

"_Eh? Hmm… yeah, this little punk looks like the Charmander I left at Professor Juniper's Lab," the Trainer said, backing away from Charmander. _

_ I gritted my teeth and clenched my fists. _

"_Yeah? Well he's been waiting for you every day since you left. He barely even ate," I said. _

"_So what? That's not my problem, he ain't my Pokémon," the Trainer said. _

_ I could feel Charmander's heart breaking. I watched as he backed away. _

"_You got some nerve," I spat. _

"_Whoa, don't be disrespecting me like that. It wasn't my fault this little weakling couldn't even spit a flame," Alex said. _

"_Yeah? Well it took me five minutes to teach him to use a Fire-type move, so you're either ignorant in how to train a Pokémon or too damn lazy," I responded, crossing my arms over my chest. _

_ Alex chuckled disarmingly before swinging at me. I ducked under his punch and tackled him to the ground. _

"_You piece of shit. You abandoned Charmander, practically threw him away, you don't deserve to call yourself a Trainer!" I snapped, managing to land a punch to his jaw. _

"_Nero, stop!" I heard Hilda cry out as she ran over._

_ Alex took this shot to punch me in the jaw and knocked me off him. _

"_You think I can't train a Pokémon, punk, I'll show you a real Charmander," Alex said, pulling a Pokéball out. _

_ I got to my feet and looked at Charmander. _

"_Come on, Charmander, let's show him how strong you've gotten," I said. _

_ Alex sent out his Charmander. _

"_Charmander, Ember!" we both called out in unison. _

_ His Charmander was the only one that attacked though. Charmander was too shocked in realizing his Trainer's true colors to attack. The Ember hit him and knocked him to the ground. _

"_So much for teaching him a Fire-type move, the little wimp can't even move," Alex said, following up with a laugh. _

"_A pathetic excuse of a Charmander," his Charmander added. _

_ Charmander closed his eyes and tears fell. _

"_Finish the weakling with Metal Claw!" Alex called out. _

_ His Charmander's claws glowed metallic grey and he used them to slash at Charmander, knocking him across the ground. _

"_Keep it up; show that piece of trash whose boss!" Alex called out. _

_ Alex's Charmander kept up the attack._

"Keep it up Lizardon! Fire Punch!" Alex called out, snapping me out of my memory.

Lizardon shot forward and slammed a fiery fist into the side of Charizard's face. He grabbed Charizard by his horn and began repeatedly using Fire Punch on him.

_I knelt down beside the Fire-type and put my hand on his back. _

"_You will win a battle," I said. _

"_I just don't want to be abandoned again," Charmander cried. _

"_I won't do that to you. I will not make that mistake," I said. _

_ Charmander choked back the tears and looked up at me. _

"_Never. Never ever," I said to him. _

"_Thank you, Nero," Charmander sobbed. _

"_Well, well, look what losers the forest threw up," Alex said, approaching us with his Charmander in tow. _

_ I stood to my feet and glared at the Trainer. _

"_What do you want?" I asked him. _

"_Nothing. I just caught a low level Pokémon, so I figured I'd challenge another low-level Pokémon so he could get stronger, so how about it, Charmander?" Alex asked his former Pokémon. _

"_I'll do it," Charmander said, stepping forward. _

"_We'll do it," I responded. _

"_Alright. Go Nidoran!" Alex called out. _

_ Nidoran is a small, quadruped, porcupine-based Pokémon with large ears, front teeth and red eyes. They are covered with spines primarily on their back which can release potent poisons if Nidoran is threatened._

_ I pulled out my Pokédex. _

"_Nidoran, the Poison Pin Pokémon. It scans its surroundings by raising its ears out of the grass. Its toxic horn is for protection," my Pokédex said. _

"_Charmander, use Ember!" I called out. _

_ Charmander jumped up and spat out several small flames upon Nidoran. _

"_So he can attack after all. Nidoran use Poison Sting to knock that puny Ember away!" Alex called out. _

_ Nidoran began firing several purple darts that burst through the Ember and hit Charmander. He hit the ground, but got right back to his feet. _

"_You okay?" I asked him. _

"_I'm just getting warmed up," Charmander growled. _

_ I have never seen him this way. He seemed angry. I could see the hatred for Alex and everything about him seething from Charmander. _

"_Charmander, Scratch!" I called out. _

"_Double Kick!" Alex responded. _

_ Charmander ran in with so much ferocity, I feared for Nidoran's life, but Nidoran kicked Charmander back with both of his back legs._

"_Peck!" Alex called out._

_ Nidoran ran forward, hitting Charmander in the stomach with his horn. _

"_This is so easy! I was so smart to get rid of that weak, pathetic, worthless…," Alex began taunting before being interrupted. _

"_That's it!" Charmander roared as he began glowing. _

_ He was evolving. I pulled out my Pokédex. _

"_Charmeleon, the Flame Pokémon. In the rocky mountains where Charmeleon live, their fiery tails shine at night like stars," my Pokédex said. _

_ Charmeleon is a tailed bipedal, reptilian creature similar to Charmander. It has crimson scales that are much darker than that of the bright orange Charmander. It has a tail with the tip burning with fire, a trait seen in many Fire-type Pokémon, especially the Charmander evolutionary line. If its tail is extinguished, it will also die like its prior evolution, though this has never happened in the anime or in game. Its skull has developed a horn-like protrusion to the rear and its mouth has elongated into a snout. It has a cream underside and an expansive cream coloration on the sole of its foot. Its front and back claws are far sharper and longer than Charmander._

"_Whoa… you've evolved," Alex said in complete surprise. _

"_Yeah, now I'm gonna kick your ass," Charmeleon growled. _

_ He fired an Ember at Nidoran, hitting the smaller Pokémon. He then used Scratch to knock him up in the air and used his tail to slam into a tree. _

_ I realized something was wrong. _

"_Stop," I ordered Charmeleon. _

"_But I'm just getting warmed up!" Charmeleon responded hatefully. _

_ Charmeleon's eyes then glowed bright blue as a powerful ball of blue energy formed in front of him. _

"_DRAGON RAGE!" Charmeleon roared, launching the attack into Nidoran, who was lying at the base of the tree Charmeleon slammed him into. _

_ The attack was so powerful; it uprooted the tree and caused it to fall back. Nidoran had been knocked out. Charmeleon glared at Alex, who looked afraid. _

"_You didn't want a weakling? You didn't want a pathetic excuse for a Pokémon? You wanted me to be cruel, hateful, a no-good dirty bastard like yourself!? Well here I am!" Charmeleon roared at Alex, firing another Dragon Rage at his former Trainer. _

_ I tackled him out of the way and the attack flew over us. _

"_Go! Get out of here!" I shouted at Alex as he returned both his Nidoran and Charmander. _

_ He scampered to his feet and ran as fast as he could. I looked at Charmeleon as he glared back at me. _

"_What… what are you?" I asked him. _

"_Strong," Charmeleon growled, baring his teeth at me like a rabid animal._

"_No, you're not strong," I said. _

"_No? Isn't this strong!?" Charmeleon roared, using his claws to cut a large tree down. _

"_How about this!?" he asked me angrily as he set several more trees on fire. _

_ Pokémon began fleeing the growing forest fire. _

"_Stop this now!" I shouted. _

"_Or what? You're gonna get rid of me!? Go ahead. Maybe then I'll find a strong enough Trainer that can help me be a winner and not another loser like you!" Charmeleon roared._

"Finish this with Dragon Pulse!" Alex called out.

Lizardon stepped back and fired the pulse of draconic energy down onto Charizard, knocking him down onto the ground.

The ref ran over to make the call.

"Charizard… I never thought you were a loser. Never did I ever think that. I know you are strong; stronger than him, and I know you can pick yourself up and we can win this to SHOW HIM JUST HOW STRONG YOU ARE!" I called out to Charizard.

His eyes opened and he became engulfed in fire. He got to his feet and roared powerfully at Lizardon and Alex, making both of them take a step back.

The Mega Ring hanging by my chest then began glowing and I grabbed it.

"Mega Evolution! GO!" I called out, pressing the Mega Ring.

Charizard suddenly became engulfed in blue fire and it formed a massive orb around him before disappearing, revealing something awesome. Mega Charizard.

As Mega Charizard, his skin turned black with a blue underside from the lower jaw to the tip of the tail. He gained two curved, blue spikes on each shoulder and the tips of his horns turned blue as well. There were now two curved spikes on the back of his neck. The edges of his wings were divided into large, rounded sections and the joint had a curved spike on it. Mega Charizard breathed blue flames out the sides of his mouth, and the flame on his tail now burned blue with increased heat as well.

"What!?" Alex called out in confusion.

"Let's do this! Flamethrower!" I called out.

Mega Charizard fired a torrent of blue fire onto Lizardon, pushing the Flame Pokémon back.

"Dragon Pulse!" Alex called out desperately.

Lizardon shot above the flames and fired the pulsating blast of draconic energy.

"Dragon Claw to rip it apart!" I called out.

Charizard's claws became engulfed in draconic energy and he simply ripped the Dragon Pulse apart with his claws. Alex and Lizardon stood there in awe of what just happened.

"_Nero. Try calling out Flare Blitz_," Charizard told me.

I nodded and smiled victoriously over at Alex and Lizardon.

"Flare Blitz now!" I called out.

Charizard became engulfed in blue fire that then turned completely white with the intense heat. Charizard then charged forward and slammed into Lizardon. He flew off into the sky with Lizardon in his grasp before dropping back down and slamming him into the ground, knocking him out.

"Alex's Charizard is unable to battle, Alex is out of Pokémon to use, so Nero Hishiro is the winner and will be advancing!" the referee announced.

With that, Charizard returned to his normal form and stood there in front of me.

I looked at him in awe of his power. I then put a hand on his shoulder as Alex returned Lizardon to his Pokéball. He looked at Charizard and me and sighed. He then walked toward the both of us and held out his hand.

Charizard and I looked at the sole individual to Charizard's grief as a Charmander, unsure whether or not to actually shake his hand. I then made my decision. I shook his hand.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter XIV**

There were only four of us left after the Quarterfinals. Tomorrow was going to be the Semifinals where two more of us were going to be going home. The sad part is that either Cheren, Spectra, or I were definitely going home. One of us would have to face the other and someone would have to defeat the other.

The three of us had pulled away from family and friends to meet up at the bar inside the hotel's restaurant as a celebration. I sat on a stool at the bar, drank my cold beer, and smiled at Spectra as she came in.

"Well, well, well, looks like the nomad is wearing shoes today," I pointed out.

"Not quite," she responded, lifting a foot up to reveal the bottoms of her shoes had been cut off.

I laughed and she sat next to me, moving her silver hair over her shoulder.

"Tomorrow's it…," I muttered.

"Yeah, it is," Spectra responded.

I looked at her with a smile and sighed.

"I'm glad you stole my motorcycle," I admitted, earning a laugh from the kleptomaniac.

"Nero… I'm happy you're my friend… you were my first real friend… Just thank you," Spectra said, trying to hide her face.

"Are you crying?" I asked, moving to see her face.

"No! I just got a… an eyelash in my eye," Spectra responded.

Luckily for her, Cheren came up and sat on my other side. The bartender got him and Spectra a beer and we looked at each other.

Win or lose, we will always be friends," I said.

"Agreed," Cheren said.

"Yup!" Spectra said.

"Let's all battle our hardest… for Bianca," I said, lifting my half-empty beer bottle.

Spectra and Cheren clanged their beer bottles against mine.

"For Bianca," they said in unison.

The next day Spectra, Cheren, the other Trainer, and I all stood in front of the monitor in the Trainer's lobby.

The first match was between Cheren and the other Trainer, so that meant that Spectra and I would have to battle each other in the Semifinals. I looked at her in shock, but soon accepted that it had to be that.

Cheren and the other Trainer left to battle and Spectra and I watched in silence. Soon enough, all that was left was Cheren's Serperior on his side and the other Trainer's Pokémon which I needed to bring out my Pokédex for.

"Emboar, the Mega Fire Pig Pokémon. A flaring beard of fire is proof that it is fired up. It is adept at using many different moves," my Pokédex said.

Emboar are bulky, bipedal Pokémon with pig-like features. It has a red nose, large bushy black eyebrows, and two tusks protruding from its lower jaw. Constantly burning flames cover the front of its neck and shoulders. It has shorts legs and thick arms, the arms have orange upper portions while the legs have red upper portions. The all limbs have black lower portions with thin yellow lines where the upper and lower colors meet. These lines are straight on the arms and spiked on the legs. The arms have red lines around the wrists and tufts of fur on the elbows. The hands are tipped with three claws, while the feet have two claws. A large, dark horizontal stripe on the chest of Emboar has swirled yellow markings. Its small tail ends in a tuft of hair.

Using the wreath of flames on its neck and shoulders, Emboar will set its hands on fire. It uses its power and speed to master fighting moves. It can also unleash powerful blasts of fire using only its nose and cloak its body in fire to use its signature move, Heat Crash.

"Serperior, use Leaf Blade!" Cheren called out.

"Emboar, block with Arm Thrust!" the other Trainer responded.

Serperior swung his tail at Emboar, who blocked it with a thrust of his arm. Emboar then thrust his other arm into Serperior, knocking him back.

Cheren gritted his teeth, knowing that this wasn't ending well for Serperior.

"Serperior, use Hyper Beam!" Cheren called out.

"Protect," the other Trainer responded.

Serperior fired the powerful beam of energy before Cheren could stop him and watched as it only hit a wall of energy Emboar put in front of himself.

"Now finish this with Heat Crash," Emboar's Trainer ordered.

Spectra and I watched as Emboar became cloaked in fire and then crashed into Serperior, knocking him out.

I stood there in disbelief as the referee announced that Cheren had lost the battle.

"Oh no…," Spectra said, holding her hand in front of her mouth.

I then watched as Cheren walked back into the lobby and left without a word. The other Trainer sat on a couch and waited to see who he was facing in the Finals.

"Nero Hishiro and Spectra Flame, it's time for your battle," the referee said.

We nodded and walked out side-by-side.

"Good luck," I said to her as I stopped on my side of the battlefield.

She walked over to her side and looked back at me.

"Good luck to you too," she said.

The referee then announced who we were, where we're from, and what was at stake.

I readied my first Pokéball as did Spectra. I smiled at her as a memory hit me.

_Later that night, we had all gone to bed. Murkrow kept his perch up in the tree and Charmander and I slept in our tent. Hilda slept in her own respective tent with Chikorita. _

_ It was around midnight and the night was still. Murkrow immediately woke up due to this stillness. He watched silently as a woman snuck into camp. _

_ She had long, silver hair with one fringe covering one of her silver eyes and the other sticking up in some kind of crest. She was wearing three-quarter jeans and a white blouse, but no shoes for some odd reason. Her skin was lightly tanned and she was about five-foot-six. _

"_Who is she?" Murkrow asked himself aloud, thinking that the woman couldn't hear him. _

_ He immediately realized he was mistaken as the woman's head darted up to stare down Murkrow. _

"_Crap…," Murkrow muttered. _

"_Sparx, Thunderbolt," the woman ordered. _

_ A white blur shot past her and fired a bolt of electricity up at Murkrow, knocking him out of his tree. _

"_That's it!" Murkrow snapped, darting forward with Pursuit. _

_ The white blur intercepted by hitting Murkrow with an Iron Tail attack. Murkrow skidded across the ground and burst right into my tent, awakening Charmander and myself. _

"_What the hell is going on?" I asked Murkrow. _

"_Some crazy chick is in the camp and she attacked me," Murkrow explained. _

_ I didn't hesitate when I got out of the tent to see a silver-haired woman and some white Pokémon stealing supplies from the camp. _

_ Pikachu is a short, chubby, rodent-like Pokémon with yellow fur all over its body. Pikachu's ears are long and come to a point with black tips. It has a small mouth, which resembles a sideways 3, it has black eyes with white pupils and two red circles on its cheeks. Its forearms are short and somewhat stubby, with 5 digits on each "hand" and its feet have three digits. It has two brown stripes on its back, and its tail is in the shape of zigzag-styled lightning bolt, with a patch of brown fur at the base of the tail. _

_ This Pikachu had snow white fur and had electric blue stripes on its back. _

"_Hey!" I shouted, charging the woman. _

_ She quickly sidestepped me and kicked my legs out from underneath me. I fell on my face and the woman smirked to herself. _

"_Ow," I muttered, rolling over onto my back. _

_ I immediately had the white Pikachu aiming its Iron Tail at my neck, ready to attack if ordered. _

"_Sparx, calm down. This buffoon is about as dangerous as a Magikarp," the woman said. _

_ Sparx, the Pikachu, backed away, so I took my chance. I picked the mouse up and tossed it at a tree. _

"_I just evolved into a fucking Gyarados," I responded, shouldering the woman. _

_ That knocked her to the ground and I stepped on her throat to keep her there. Sparx ran back and had sparks charging from its cheek. _

"_Let go of her," a feminine voice ordered me. _

_ So, Sparx was a girl. _

"_No, go ahead try electrocuting me, your buddy will feel a nice jolt too," I said. _

"_Hey, you understood her?" the woman asked me. _

"_Don't change the subject. Why are you here?" I asked. _

"_You talk to Pokémon too?" the woman asked me. _

"_Answer my question first," I said. _

"_Fine, I was stealing all your stuff to satisfy my kleptomania," the woman responded bluntly. _

_ I looked at her in disbelief. _

"_Now answer my question big boy," the woman said, winking up at me. _

"_Yeah, I can communicate with Pokémon," I said. _

"_Cool, so can I," the woman said. _

"_What the hell is your problem?" I asked her. _

"_Told you, kleptomaniac. God, I thought Slowpoke were slow," the woman said. _

_ I simply pressed down with my foot. The woman made a choking noise, so I stopped. _

"_Alright, I'll yield, just get your foot off me, you way a ton," the woman said. _

_ I warily moved away and the woman got to her feet. _

"_Thank you," the woman said, getting to her feet, and brushing herself off. _

"_The name's Spectra Flame," the woman introduced herself, holding out her hand. _

"_Nero… Nero…," I said in the middle of shaking her hand. _

_ Spectra suddenly lunged forward and jabbed her fingertips into some pressure points on my arm and neck, immediately knocking me out. I fell to the ground and she stepped away from me. _

"_Sparx, subdue," Spectra said. _

_ Sparx immediately launched a Thunderbolt at Murkrow and Charmander as they came to my aid, knocking them out as well. _

"_Good job, now fill the bag with Pokémon food while I take his wallet," Spectra said. _

"_Yes, Spectra," Sparx responded, running off to the Pokémon food containers. _

_ Spectra poked her head into my tent and grabbed my wallet. She then noticed the keys to my motorcycle lying nearby. _

_ Spectra smiled like a wicked cartoon and grabbed my keys. She walked over to my motorcycle as Sparx dragged a pack full of Pokémon food. _

"_Leave some behind," Spectra said. _

"_Why?" Sparx asked. _

"_Because we're not all bad," Spectra responded. _

_ Sparx let out a miserable sigh and left some Pokémon food behind. _

"_Sparx, return," Spectra said, returning Sparx to her Pokéball. _

_ She grabbed the pack and slipped it over her shoulders. She then straddled my motorcycle, put the keys into the ignition, started it, and drove off. _

_ Hilda and Chikorita were both still snoring in their tents while Charmander, Murkrow, and I lay unconscious outside… in the cold… defenseless._

"Let's go!" I shouted, sending out my first Pokémon.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter XV**

I sent out Honchkrow. Spectra responded with Sweetheart.

"Begin!" the referee announced.

"Shadow Ball!" I called out.

"Aura Sphere!" Spectra responded.

The two attacks made contact and exploded in a dazzling display.

"Air Slash!" Spectra called out.

Sweetheart formed a ball of wind on the tip of his wing and then tossed it at Honchkrow.

"Use Aerial Ace to dodge it!" I responded.

Honchkrow flew toward the incoming Air Slash and dodged it at the last second before hitting Sweetheart.

"Aura Sphere!" Spectra called out.

"Dark Pulse!" I responded.

Sweetheart fired the ball of energy, but it was destroyed in midair by a beam of pulsating dark energy.

"Aerial Ace!" I called out.

Honchkrow shot up and collided with Sweetheart.

"Sky Attack!" Spectra called out.

"Sky Attack as well!" I responded.

Both Pokémon launched off toward each other and collided, resulting in an explosion.

"Use Air Slash to clear the smoke away!" Spectra called out, confident that Sweetheart was still battle-ready.

The smoke was cleared away and Sweetheart was the only one there.

"Where is he?" Spectra asked.

"_Peek-a-boo_!" Honchkrow exclaimed, firing a Shadow Ball point blank into Sweetheart, knocking him out.

"Togekiss is unable to battle!" the referee announced.

"Whoa, how did Shadow Ball hit him? He's a Normal-type?" Spectra questioned.

"Wrong, he is a Fairy/Flying-type," I said, smiling victoriously.

Spectra narrowed her eyes and returned Sweetheart to his Pokéball.

"Well you got me, but it's not gonna happen again! Go Icicle!" Spectra called out, sending out her second Pokémon.

"Honchkrow, return," I said, returning him to his Pokéball.

I then sent out Gallade.

"Begin!" the referee called out.

"Ice Beam!" Spectra called out.

Icicle fired bolts of ice at Gallade.

"Use Shock Wave!" I responded.

Gallade responded with twin discs of electricity that hit the Ice Beam and caused it to explode.

"Dark Pulse!" Spectra called out.

Icicle fired the beam of pulsating dark energy at Gallade.

"Dodge it!" I responded.

Gallade jumped up into the sky to avoid the Dark Pulse.

"Come down with Close Combat!" I responded.

Gallade landed in front of Icicle and slammed his foot into her, knocking her out with one hit.

"Weavile is unable to battle!" the referee announced.

I stood there in shock over what is currently transpiring.

"Is that all you're gonna give me?" I asked Spectra.

She chuckled and then sent out Aura. I smiled, knowing she wasn't done yet.

"Begin!" the referee called out.

"Close Combat!" Spectra and I both called out simultaneously.

Both our Pokémon ran at each other and began throwing punch after punch, kick after kick, but each one was met with block after block, dodge after dodge.

"Psycho Cut!" I called out.

Gallade jumped back and fired the twin crescents of psychic energy at Aura.

"Dodge it!" Spectra called out.

Aura rolled out of the way and the Psycho Cut hit the ground.

"Now use Aura Sphere!" Spectra called out.

Aura formed a sphere of aura and fired it at Gallade.

"Leaf Blade!" I called out.

Gallade landed and his arm blades glowed green. He put them in front of him and blocked the Aura Sphere.

"Shock Wave!" I called out.

Gallade fired the twin discs of electricity at Aura, electrocuting the Fighting/Steel-type.

"Now use Close Combat!" I called out.

"Shadow Claw!" Spectra responded.

Shadowy energy in the form of a claw appeared on Aura's paw as Gallade ran in and she swiped him, knocking Gallade out.

"Gallade is unable to battle!" the referee announced.

I honestly smiled as I returned Gallade to his Pokéball. Spectra had brought her game back.

"Go Honchkrow!" I called out.

"Begin!" the referee announced.

"Aerial Ace!" I called out.

"Aura Sphere!" Spectra responded.

Honchkrow dove close to the ground and flew in toward Aura, but was hit dead on by an Aura Sphere, knocking him out with one move.

"Honchkrow is unable to battle!" the referee announced.

I sighed and returned Honchkrow to his Pokéball.

"Alright. Go Krookodile!" I called out.

The Ground/Dark-type looked ready and confident.

"Begin!" the referee called out.

"Use Earthquake!" I called out quickly.

Krookodile smiled and slammed his claws into the ground, causing it to shake violently and knock Aura out.

"Lucario is unable to battle!" the referee announced.

Spectra grumbled and then sent out Shadow.

"Begin!" the referee announced.

"Shadow, use Faint Attack!" Spectra called out.

Shadow ran forward and then disappeared. Krookodile looked around and was then hit from behind by Shadow.

"Crunch!" I called out.

Krookodile lunged and grabbed Shadow with his jaws.

"Now finish this!" I called out.

Krookodile then tossed Shadow into the ground, knocking him out as well.

"Umbreon is unable to battle!" the referee announced.

"Return…," Spectra muttered.

"Spectra, don't you fucking give up on me," I ordered her.

She looked up at me. She was down to two Pokémon left and I still had four.

"Nero. It's very likely I'm going to lose this, but I'll be damned if I let you win without a fight. FOR BIANCA! GO ESPIO!" Spectra called out her fifth Pokémon.

"Begin!" the referee called out.

"Go use Crunch!" I called out.

"Grass Knot!" Spectra called out suddenly.

Krookodile ran forward to grab Espio in his jaws, but the Psychic-type caused a knot of grass to appear and trip Krookodile up.

"Now use Quick Attack!" Spectra called out.

Espio swiftly launched herself forward and hit Krookodile, knocking him out.

"Krookodile is unable to battle!" the referee announced.

I smiled and chuckled slightly.

"Alright, this is fun. Go Samurott!" I called out.

Spectra and I looked at the Water-type mournfully.

"Begin!" the referee called out.

"Espio, use Psybeam!" Spectra called out.

"Block with Razor Shell!" I responded.

Espio fired a multi-colored beam from her gem, but Samurott pulled out his sword and blocked it before swiping it at Espio, throwing the Psychic-type to the ground.

"Now use Hydro Pump!" I called out.

Samurott knocked Espio out with the blast of water.

"Espeon is unable to battle!" the referee announced.

Spectra sighed as she brought Espio back to her Pokéball. She was down to her final Pokémon. She was smiling, however.

"Go… Sparx!" she called out, bringing her white Pikachu out.

The audience liked the sight of a white Pikachu.

"Begin!" the referee called out.

"Thunderbolt!" Spectra called out.

Sparx fired the bolts of electricity at Samurott, dealing a massive amount of damage to him.

"Fury Cutter!" I called out.

"Dodge it and use Iron Tail!" Spectra responded.

Sparx ducked under the blade and then hit Samurott with her iron-coated tail.

"Finish this with one more Thunderbolt!" Spectra called out.

Sparx knocked Samurott out with a second Thunderbolt.

"Samurott is unable to battle!" the referee announced.

I sighed and brought Samurott back to his Pokéball.

"Go Gengar!" I called out my fifth Pokémon.

"Begin!" the referee called out.

"Thunderbolt!" Spectra called out.

"Dodge it and use Poison Jab!" I responded.

Gengar floated around the bolts of electricity and then launched a poisoned fist into Sparx. Purple static came over her, indicating she had been poisoned, but regular static came over Gengar, indicating she had been paralyzed due to Sparx's ability Static.

"Caught a break! Sparx use Volt Tackle!" Spectra called out.

Gengar couldn't move as Sparx slammed into her with the powerful and risky Electric-type move, knocking her out with one hit.

"Gengar is unable to battle!" the referee announced.

I smiled as I returned Gengar to her Pokéball.

"Last one. Here we go. Go Metagross!" I called out my sixth and final Pokémon.

Metagross moved forward and glared at Sparx.

"Begin!" the referee announced.

"Sparx, use Thunderbolt!" Spectra called out.

"Throw Sparx to the ground with Psychic!" I responded.

Sparx tried using Thunderbolt, but was telekinetically thrown onto the ground with tremendous force.

"Quick Attack!" Spectra called out.

"Meteor Mash!" I responded.

Sparx launched herself forward quickly, but was met head-on with a Meteor Mash, knocking her backwards.

"Iron Tail!" Spectra called out.

Sparx caught herself and then hit Metagross with Iron Tail, but failed to do much damage.

"Throw her back with Psychic," I ordered.

Metagross threw Sparx telekinetically and she rolled across the ground. Spectra watched as her first Pokémon struggled to get to her feet.

She began remembering the day she met Sparx. Her mother had given Sparx to her on her fifth birthday. She was shocked to see a white Pichu since they were normally yellow, but she loved her unconditionally. Even after the fire that took her mother's life. Even after the foster home tried taking Sparx away from her. Even after she ran away from it all at the age of fifteen with only Sparx at her side. She stole to survive until she became obsessed with it.

Then she met me and it all changed. Everything changed.

Spectra looked up at me with tears building in her eyes and then wiped them away.

"Let's do this, Sparx, let's finish this match. VOLT TACKLE!" Spectra screamed.

"METEOR MASH!" I responded with the same intensity.

Sparx became cloaked in electricity and charged forward as Metagross readied a Meteor Mash. Sparx jumped up and hit the Meteor Mash head-on, causing an explosion that cloaked the two Pokémon.

Spectra and I as well as the referee, audience, and even Alder waited for the smoke to clear. As soon as it did clear away it was revealed that Sparx was knocked out and Metagross was not. I won. Spectra lost.

"Pikachu is unable to battle, Spectra is out of Pokémon to use, so Nero Hishiro is the winner and will be advancing!" the referee announced.

Spectra returned Sparx to her Pokéball and I returned Metagross to its Pokéball. We walked toward the center of the battlefield and embraced each other with a friendly hug.

"Congratulations Nero," she said.

"For?" I asked her.

"For going to the Finals. I know you will win it all," Spectra said.

I just smirked and nodded.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter XVI**

I was sitting on a bench outside of the Pokémon Center, waiting for my Pokémon to heal. It was a tough battle for all six of them today and it was probably going to be an even tougher battle tomorrow against the Trainer that beat Cheren.

"Nero," Virgil greeted me as he sat down on the bench beside me.

"Oh hey Virgil," I greeted the Eevee-Trainer.

He nodded and looked at the arena to our rights.

"I've never been eliminated this early before. Top Sixteen. It's kind of humbling really," Virgil said.

"It was a good battle. Your Sylveon is strong," I responded.

"But not as strong as your Metagross," Virgil responded.

"Yeah… funny thing is it wasn't always my Pokémon," I admitted.

"Oh?" Virgil questioned.

I then told him about Team Plasma and how Bianca died and how her parents asked me to take care of her Pokémon.

"Impressive. You adopt a powerful Pokémon such as Metagross and you battle with it like you've known it since it was an Egg," Virgil said.

I felt a little cocky when he put it like that, but then someone approaching us caught my attention. It was the Trainer that defeated Cheren.

I stood to my feet and we stared at each other.

"My name is Hilbert Holt," the Trainer introduced himself, holding out his hand.

I watched him in case I saw some form of deception in his eyes, but shook his hand.

"Nero Hishiro," I introduced myself.

"I just wanted to introduce myself and show I'm not some asshole," Hilbert said.

I nodded.

"Well you did beat my friend," I pointed out, smirking.

"What was I supposed to do, let him win?" Hilbert asked.

"Nah, it's no problem. Just realize I'm no pushover," I said.

"I know you're not a pushover," Hilbert said, smirking.

"It's gonna be a hell of a battle," I said.

"That I'm gonna win," Hilbert said.

"A bit cocky, hope that doesn't lead to overconfidence," I said.

"It won't," Hilbert responded, walking away.

That night, I stood on the practice battlefield with the six Pokémon I was going to use for the Finals.

I had Gallade sparring with Gengar, Zoroark with Metagross, and Honchkrow with Charizard.

Gallade swiped a Psycho Cut at Gengar who responded with her Shadow Ball. The smoke shrouded Gengar from Gallade's view. Gallade then swiped a Shock Wave into the smoke and the resulting explosion cleared the smoke away, but revealed nothing. Gengar then phased out from the ground beneath Gallade and delivered a Poison Jab uppercut into the Psychic/Fighting-type's chin.

"Gallade, you gotta be more aware!" I called out.

Zoroark slashed her claws at Metagross who blocked with Meteor Mash.

"Stronger, both of you!" I called out.

Honchkrow was flying through the air, dodging Flamethrower after Flamethrower that came from Charizard.

"Keep dodging, keep deflecting!" I called out.

An hour later, my Pokémon looked tired, but in store for a good rest after a meal.

I prepared their food and my Pokémon ate hungrily after the workout.

"Guys, tomorrow's it… Tomorrow is the day that all our hard work will pay off," I said.

"_Do you think we can do it_?" Charizard asked me.

"I don't see why," I responded.

I smiled, but then a thought came to my mind. Team Plasma has yet to attack the Unova League like I had predicted. It wasn't over yet though.

Inside the stadium for the Unova League, two people were walking together. It was the security guard that had claimed my Badges were counterfeit and the secretary that had logged in my information.

"So tomorrow is when Team Plasma strikes?" the secretary asked.

"Yep, and then we will show all of Unova and the entire world our power," the security guard said.

"What about the Hero of Truth?" the secretary asked.

"Him? He will either submit to our might, or die along with all of his friends," the security guard responded.

"His friends?" the secretary asked.

"Yes, the plan is to kill them all and break him," the security guard responded.

"Considering how close he is to his friends, he will break the moment they all die," the secretary added, cackling a bit.

The next afternoon I was in some kind of trance as I walked down the hall toward the battlefield. Hilbert was on my side.

"Good luck, Nero," he said to me.

"Thanks. Good luck to you too," I responded.

Suddenly Hilda appearing in the hall surprised me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"You know her?" Hilbert asked.

"Yeah, she's my girlfriend. I'll meet you out there," I said and Hilbert walked away so Hilda and I could have our moment.

"I just wanted to tell you to do your best out there. I love you so much," Hilda said quickly, kissing me.

I kissed her back and we pulled barely an inch apart, smiling at each other.

"Kick his ass," Hilda said.

I nodded and walked out onto the battlefield as Hilda ran off to return to her seat in the stands.

"This is the final battle for the Unova League between Nero Hishiro and Hilbert Holt! It will be a six-on-six battle with substitutions. The winner will be decided when all six Pokémon on either side are unable to battle! That winner will then have the decision to battle the Elite Four and the Champion, Alder!" the referee announced.

I took a deep breath.

"When the first three Pokémon on either Trainer's side is knocked out, the field type will be changed. The first field type is…!" the referee announced before pausing to look up at the big screen.

A spinner spun around four different field types. It then landed on a Grass-type field.

"The first type will be Grass!" the referee announced.

The battlefield opened up and a grassy plain rose from beneath our feet.

"Trainers, please send out your first Pokémon!" the referee announced.

"Go Zoroark!" I called out my first Pokémon.

"Go Drapion!" Hilbert called out his first Pokémon.

Up in the stands, Hilda got back to her seat and brought out her Pokédex for the new Pokémon.

"Drapion, the Ogre Scorpion Pokémon. It takes pride in its strength. Even though it can tear foes apart, it finishes them off with powerful poison," her Pokédex said.

Drapion is a large, purple, scorpion-like Pokémon. Its eyes are a pointed shape, with blue-colored upper portions. Drapion has two small, pointed protrusions between its eyes, and one on the back on its head. Drapion also has protrusions on its jaws, two on the upper and three on the lower, with large, fang-like, white-colored features extending from its mouth. Its body is composed of many violet-to-lavender body segments which end with a tail with two stingers. Drapion has four segmented legs with pointed toes. Its most distinguished feature is its huge claws, which have a blue circular marking on the undersides, a similar marking being on the tail, and the fact that it can turn its head a hundred and eighty degrees.

"Begin!" the referee called out.

"Flamethrower!" I called out for Zoroark.

She let out a stream of fire toward Drapion.

"Dodge it and use Cross Poison," Hilbert responded calmly.

Drapion suddenly dropped down low beneath the Flamethrower and skittered across the grassy battlefield to hit Zoroark with its poisonous claws.

"Night Slash!" I called out.

Zoroark quickly recovered and tried swiping at Drapion.

"Block and use Toxic," Hilbert responded.

Drapion blocked Zoroark's attack and then hit sent purple static onto her, poisoning her badly.

"Now use Poison Jab," Hilbert said.

Drapion jabbed its claws into Zoroark rapidly and left her stumbling around the grassy battlefield. Then a static of electricity came over and dealt even more damage to her.

"Zoroark!" I called out to her as she struggled to stay in this fight.

"Toxic Spikes," Hilbert ordered.

I looked at him questionably as Drapion fired a purple orb up into the air that exploded and rained small purple particles that phased into the ground.

"What was that?" I asked.

"You'll see," Hilbert responded, smirking.

A second surge of static hit Zoroark and she dropped to her knees.

"Zoroark, return," I said, returning her to her Pokéball.

I then thought about it for a second and then sent out Honchkrow.

"Begin!" the referee called out.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter XVII**

"Aerial Ace!" I called out.

Honchkrow did a flip in midair and skillfully flew toward Drapion.

"Counter," Hilbert ordered calmly.

Drapion ducked at the last second and Honchkrow flew over it into its tail where Drapion pinned him.

"Turn and use Poison Jab," Hilbert ordered.

Drapion's head and front claws swiveled around a hundred and eighty degrees so it was facing down the trapped Honchkrow. Drapion's claws glowed purple and it began repeatedly jabbing Honchkrow.

"Shadow Ball!" I called out desperately.

"Throw him onto the field," Hilbert ordered.

Before Honchkrow could fire the Shadow Ball, Drapion threw him down to the ground. Purple static came over Honchkrow and dealt damage to him.

"What's going on?" I questioned.

"That would be Drapion's Toxic Spikes. Any of your Pokémon that land on the battlefield are immediately poisoned," Hilbert explained.

I looked at Honchkrow writhe in pain from his poisoned status and gritted my teeth.

"_Nero… I'm fine… I can do this…_," Honchkrow told me as he pulled himself back up into the air.

I nodded.

"Aerial Ace!" I called out, taking Hilbert by surprise.

Honchkrow dove in and hit Drapion.

"Now barrage of Shadow Balls!" I called out.

Honchkrow spread his wings and ascended up into the air. He then fired smaller versions of his normal Shadow Ball at a much faster rate, barraging Drapion.

"Now use Sky Attack!" I called out.

"Cross Poison!" Hilbert called out.

Honchkrow built up energy and then dove down at Drapion as the Poison/Dark-type crossed its claws in front of it. They glowed purple and the two attacks collided together. The collision resulted in an explosion that clouded both Pokémon in smoke.

Hilbert and I waited for the smoke to clear and reveal the results of the battle.

Finally, it did clear and only Drapion was knocked out. Honchkrow struggled to stay in the air as more static hit him.

"Drapion is unable to battle!" the referee announced.

"Honchkrow, return, thank you," I said, returning him to his Pokéball.

"Drapion return. Thank you for your help," Hilbert said, returning Drapion to its Pokéball.

"Go Gengar!" I called out; knowing both her Levitate ability and Poison-typing will prevent her from being poisoned by the Toxic Spikes.

"Go Shedinja!" Hilbert called out his next Pokémon.

I pulled out my Pokédex.

"Shedinja, the Shed Pokémon. A discarded bug shell that came to life. Peering into the crack on its back is said to steal one's spirit," my Pokédex said.

Shedinja is a Pokémon based on a cicada's shed exoskeleton. Its body is completely hollow and dark, as it possesses no internal organs. Its shell consists of chitin and is completely incapable of movement. Most of its body is light brown, and the abdomen is gray. This body is hard and powerful, which gives it strong defenses. It has four protrusions on its underside instead of legs, and its eyes are narrow slits. It has a pair of tattered wings on its back that divide into three wingtips, and between them is a hole. Two lines encircle its abdomen and a white halo floats above its head. It does not breathe and floats without moving its wings. It lives in forests.

I looked at this strange Pokémon and felt nervous about what tricks it could be packing.

"Begin!" the referee called out.

"Shedinja, use Shadow Ball," Hilbert ordered.

The Bug/Ghost-type fired a ball of shadowy energy at Gengar.

"Dodge it and use Poison Jab!" I called out.

Gengar phased beneath the ground and then reappeared beneath Shedinja. She popped up and delivered a poisoned uppercut into its face, but Gengar simply bounced off.

"What?" I questioned.

"It's Shedinja's Ability, Wonder Guard. It can only be damaged by super effective moves," Hilbert explained, smirking.

I chuckled.

"Like a Dark-type move?" I asked.

Hilbert mouthed "oh shit".

"Dark Pulse!" I called out quickly.

Gengar fired a beam of pulsating dark energy and knocked Shedinja out with one hand.

"Shedinja is unable to battle!" the referee announced.

Hilbert chuckled as he returned Shedinja to its Pokéball.

"Alright. This is fun. Go Garchomp!" Hilbert called out his third Pokémon.

"Garchomp, the Mach Pokémon. It is said that when one runs at high speed, its wings create blades of wind that can fell nearby trees," my Pokédex said.

Garchomp are dark blue, with a red underbelly that covers from the middle of its abdomen, to its jaws, and then to the undersides of its arms. Underneath the red is a gold diamond shape as well a gold cross on its snout. Garchomp have appendages that resemble jets, planes and hammerhead sharks; its four fins, one on each arm, one dorsal fin and another on its tail that resembles a shark tailfin; horns that resemble jet/plane engines rest on its head, resembling a hammerhead. It has spikes on its hind limbs and arms.

"Begin!" the referee called out.

"Garchomp, use Dragon Rush!" Hilbert called out suddenly.

Garchomp launched forward in an aura of draconic energy and slammed into Gengar.

"Now finish this with Stone Edge!" Hilbert called out.

Garchomp fired the pointed stones down onto Gengar, knocking her out.

"Gengar is unable to battle!" the referee announced.

I gritted my teeth with how strong Garchomp is.

"Go Zoroark!" I called out.

She appeared and tried her best to remain strong.

"Begin!" the referee called out.

"Zoroark use Flamethrower!" I called out.

She unleashed the stream of fire onto Garchomp.

"Dodge it with Dig!" Hilbert responded.

Garchomp dug beneath the ground to dodge the Flamethrower.

"Now use Brick Break!" Hilbert called out.

Garchomp shot beneath the surface and launched into Zoroark, knocking her out.

"Zoroark is unable to battle!" the referee announced.

I gritted my teeth and returned her to her Pokéball.

"I'm sorry… Go Honchkrow!" I called out my next Pokémon.

"Begin!" the referee announced.

"Dark Pulse!" I called out.

Honchkrow fired the beam of pulsating dark energy.

"Dragon Rush!" Hilbert responded.

Garchomp rushed through the Dark Pulse and slammed into Honchkrow, knocking him out with one hit.

"Honchkrow is unable to battle! Nero has had three of his Pokémon knocked out so we will now be switching fields!" the referee announced.

I returned Honchkrow to his Pokéball and Hilbert's Garchomp walked over next to its Trainer as the field disappeared. The rocky field appeared in its place and the battle resumed.

"Go Gallade!" I called out my fourth Pokémon.

Gallade appeared, but was not poisoned. With the switching of the fields, the Toxic Spikes had been eliminated. That gave me new light to possibly defeating Hilbert.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter XVIII**

"Begin!" the referee announced.

"Gallade, use Psycho Cut!" I called out.

Gallade jumped up into the air and fired the twin crescents of psychic energy down onto Garchomp.

"Block it with Brick Break," Hilbert responded, regaining his calm demeanor.

Garchomp blocked the Psycho Cut with its claws and Gallade landed on one of the large rocks that litter the battlefield.

"Go use Stone Edge," Hilbert ordered.

Garchomp had the twin belts of pointed stones circle around it and then fired them at Gallade.

"Dodge them!" I called out.

Gallade skillfully and gracefully dodged all of the incoming stones.

"Now use Leaf Blade!" I called out.

"Brick Break," Hilbert responded.

Gallade ran forward with his arm blades glowing green and swiped them only to be met with one of Garchomp's claws. Garchomp was physically stronger and pushed Gallade back. The Dragon/Ground-type locked its claws onto Gallade's arm blades.

"Now use Close Combat!" I called out suddenly.

Gallade suddenly jumped up, using Garchomp for leverage, and sent several devastating kicks up the Mach Pokémon's chest before sending a final one to its face, knocking it back. Gallade was released from Garchomp's grip and did a back flip, landing on his feet as Garchomp landed on its back, knocked out from the damage it took from the Close Combat.

"Garchomp is unable to battle!" the referee called out.

Hilbert stood there in shock at how strong Gallade was.

"Garchomp, return… Go Sceptile!" Hilbert called out his fourth Pokémon.

"Sceptile, the Forest Pokémon. The leaves that grow on its arms can slice down thick trees. It is without peer in jungle combat," my Pokédex said.

Sceptile is a reptilian, bipedal Pokémon. Its neck is somewhat long, and it has two crests on its head. It has semicircular, yellow eyes with red rims. Its lower jaw and a belt-like band across its waist are also red. Along its back, it has two lines running down the middle and two rows of yellow nodules that are described as seeds. Its tail is shaped similar to that of a palm tree's branch. Both of its long arms have two sharp, elongated leaves and three claws. These leaves allow it to use its former signature move, Leaf Blade.

Sceptile is a jungle Pokémon. The seeds contain nutrients, which are said to be able to revitalizing trees. It is capable of leaping freely from branch to branch. While it has the ability to slice down thick trees, it is known to care lovingly for the plants in the forest. This Pokémon regulates its body temperature by basking in sunlight.

"Begin!" the referee called out.

"Use Psycho Cut!" I called out.

"Counter with Leaf Blade!" Hilbert responded.

Gallade jumped up and slashed the twin crescents of psychic energy from his arm blades, but they were blocked by Sceptile. Gallade landed and stared at Sceptile.

"Shock Wave!" I called out.

Gallade fired the twin discs of electricity from his arm blades.

"Detect!" Hilbert responded.

Sceptile formed a wall of energy in front of it and blocked the Shock Wave from coming in.

"Go in and use Psycho Cut, melee style!" I shouted.

As the Detect wore off, Gallade ran in quickly and hit Sceptile with his arm blades.

"Now use Close Combat!" I called out.

"Slam!" Hilbert responded.

Gallade ran in to use Close Combat, but Sceptile spun around and slammed its tail into Gallade, propelling the Psychic/Fighting-type through one of the rocks that littered the battlefield.

"Gallade!" I called out to my Pokémon.

He slowly pulled himself back to his feet and got back into his fighting stance.

"_I'm okay_," he reassured me.

"Good, now go and use Psycho Cut!" I called out.

Gallade jumped up and slashed the twin crescents of psychic energy down onto Sceptile, dealing more damage.

"Now run in and use Close Combat!" I called out.

Gallade landed at took off in a sprint toward Sceptile.

"Leaf Blade!" Hilbert called out.

Sceptile readied its Leaf Blade and slashed at Gallade, but the Psychic/Fighting-type ducked under it and sent a powerful kick into Sceptile's chin, knocking the Grass-type off its feet. It landed hard and was knocked out.

"Sceptile is unable to battle!" the referee announced.

Hilbert smirked as he returned the Grass-type Pokémon.

"This is a good battle. You really do belong here in the finals, Nero, but let's see if you deserve to come out of them a winner!" Hilbert called out, sending out his fifth Pokémon.

"Seismitoad, the Vibration Pokémon. By putting power into its bumps, it creates vibrations and increases the power of its punches," my Pokédex said.

Seismitoad is a bulky, blue, bipedal frog-like Pokémon. Its underside and the speaker-like bumps found on various parts of its body are cyan with black edges around the belly. Its hands and feet have three bulbous digits. Additionally, Seismitoad have red eyes, cyan adornments on its legs, and a long tongue. The various lumps on its body have varying capabilities. The ones on its head can shoot a paralyzing liquid, while the ones on its hands can be vibrated to increase its punching power. It can also vibrate the lumps as a source of torment for its opponents.

"Begin!" the referee called out.

"Gallade, use Leaf Blade!" I called out.

"Respond with Muddy Water," Hilbert said calmly.

Gallade ran forward with his arm blades glowing a verdant green, but Seismitoad stomped one foot down and a wave of muddy water was created and threw Gallade to the ground.

"Now finish this with Earthquake," Hilbert said.

Seismitoad stomped down with its other foot and massive earthquake shook the whole stadium, knocking Gallade out.

"Gallade is unable to battle!" the referee announced.

I sighed and returned the Psychic/Fighting-type back to his Pokéball. He brought new light onto this battle, so I was not going to let all his hard work go to waste.

"Go Metagross!" I shouted, sending out my fifth Pokémon.

The massive Steel/Psychic-type Pokémon appeared and glared at Seismitoad.

"Begin!" the referee shouted.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter XIX**

"Earthquake," Hilbert said.

Seismitoad slammed its foot onto the ground and caused an earthquake.

"Magnet Rise!" I called out.

Metagross' legs folded up and it levitated above the ground, effectively dodging the Earthquake.

"Muddy Water!" Hilbert called out.

"Psychic," I responded, growing calm.

Seismitoad stomped its other foot down, creating the wave of muddy water, but Metagross used its powerful psychic abilities to reverse its direction, causing it to crash down onto Seismitoad.

"Now finish this with Hyper Beam!" I called out, pointing at the downed Seismitoad.

Metagross fired the powerful beam of Seismitoad, knocking it out.

"Seismitoad is unable to battle!" the referee called out.

Hilbert returned Seismitoad to its Pokéball and then smiled.

"So it comes down to this," Hilbert said.

"Yup. You're final Pokémon," I said.

"Yeah… GO EMBOAR!" Hilbert called out his final Pokémon.

The massive Fire/Fighting-type appeared and the ground shook as it landed.

"Begin!" the referee called out.

"Emboar, use Arm Thrust!" Hilbert called out.

"Meteor Mash!" I responded.

Both Pokémon launched off toward each other and their respective moves collided, pushing each other back.

"Fire Punch!" Hilbert called out.

"Use Psychic!" I called out.

Emboar's fist became cloaked in fire and he launched toward Metagross, but was immediately thrown back by a blast of telekinetic energy.

"Go and use Hyper Beam!" I called out.

Metagross fired the beam of energy at Emboar.

"Protect," Hilbert responded calmly.

A dome of energy formed around Emboar and protected him from the Hyper Beam.

"Go use Heat Crash!" Hilbert called out.

Emboar became cloaked in fire and then crashed into Metagross, but the Steel/Psychic-type withstood it.

"Metagross is a heavy Pokémon, so Heat Crash won't do much," Cheren said to Hilda and Spectra up in the stands.

"Good, hopefully Nero can do this," Hilda said.

"Metagross, use Psychic!" I called out.

Metagross threw Emboar backwards into the back wall of the stadium.

"Push past it, use Fire Punch!" Hilbert called out.

Emboar began pushing against the telekinetic force, causing more damage to be dealt to the stadium wall. Emboar kept pushing and began walking forward, causing the ground a crack and buckle beneath his girth.

"NOW!" Hilbert shouted.

Emboar roared, causing the telekinetic force to be broken. He then launched forward and clocked Metagross on the head with a fiery punch, knocking it out.

"Metagross is unable to battle!" the referee called out.

I clenched my teeth and returned Metagross to its Pokéball.

"Alright, let's go. FINISH THIS CHARIZARD!" I called out, bringing my Starter Pokémon out.

"Begin!" the referee called out.

"Flamethrower!" I called out.

"Arm Thrust to block!" Hilbert responded.

Charizard unleashed the stream of fire at Emboar, but the bulky Pokémon thrust his arms rapidly at it, effectively blocking the Flamethrower.

"Strong… Charizard, use Dragon Claw!" I called out.

"Fire Punch!" Hilbert responded.

Charizard flew at Emboar and the two attacks collided. Charizard flew back and then looked at me.

"Dragon Rush!" I called out.

"Heat Crash!" Hilbert responded.

Both Pokémon became engulfed in either draconic energy or fire and then launched off at each other. They collided and the resulting explosion shielded them from everyone's view.

Hilbert and I waited patiently and then the smoke cleared. Both Pokémon were still standing, but they were both on fire. Both Pokémon's Blaze ability had activated.

I grabbed my Mega Ring and activated it so Charizard could Mega Evolve.

"FLARE BLITZ!" I called out.

Charizard became engulfed in blue flames that then turned white with the intensity.

"HEAT CRASH!" Hilbert responded.

With Blaze activated, Emboar became engulfed in blue flames instead of the normal orange, and both Pokémon charged. White and blue fireballs collided and the resulting explosion threw Hilbert and me off our feet.

I clambered to my feet as the smoke cleared. I saw Hilbert standing on his feet on the other side of the battlefield. Both Charizard and Emboar were on their feet still. They stared off at each other for what seemed like forever. Then Emboar fell over into unconsciousness.

"EMBOAR IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! HILBERT IS OUT OF POKÉMON SO NERO HISHIRO IS THE WINNER OF THE UNOVA LEAGUE!" the referee announced as he got to his feet as well, being knocked down by the final clash.

Everyone in the audience went into cheers and applause for my victory as Alder and another man came down to greet me.

"Congratulations Nero Hishiro, my name is Satoshi Tajiri; I am the President of the Pokémon Leagues," the other man introduced himself.

"Sir," I responded immediately, shaking his hand.

"Please, call me Satoshi," Satoshi responded.

I nodded.

"Here is the trophy for winning the Unova League, and now I must ask you. Do you wish to challenge the Elite Four and Alder?" Satoshi asked me, handing over a trophy.

I took it and looked at Alder. I then turned to Charizard as he returned to his regular form.

"What do you think?" I asked him.

"_Go for it all_," Charizard responded.

I then turned back to Satoshi and Alder to give them my answer, but a loud noise got my attention. We all looked up toward the sky and a large aircraft in the shape of a medieval sword pointing downward moved through the air toward the stadium. I could see the Team Plasma emblem on the side of the aircraft.

"EVERYONE MOVE!" I shouted, pushing Satoshi toward the exit.

The aircraft began descending, tip of the blade first, toward the center of the stadium. I could hear people scream and I saw Hilbert run alongside me as the aircraft stabbed into the battlefield.

I turned and looked out at the aircraft. The Team Plasma emblem opened up and Ghetsis stepped out, using his sword cane for assistance. He had the ice crown in his hands.

"Colress, ready my army," Ghetsis said to his chief scientist.

He was on the left side of the aircraft's "cross guard" where his own little station lay.

"Yes Ghetsis," Colress responded, pushing several keys on his keyboard.

Suddenly several creatures flew off from the aircraft's "handle" and began covering the sky. There were thousands of them. I pulled my Pokédex to see if these things were Pokémon, but got nothing.

"These are called Genesect. They were Pokémon three hundred million years ago. We restored them from fossils and made a couple of advancements on them. They are now no longer sentient beings. They are my androids, my soldiers, and my victory," Ghetsis explained to everyone in attendance.

Genesect is a bipedal, insectoid Pokémon with a metal body and a saucer-shaped head. It is primarily purple with several gray markings. It has two large red eyes and a small white part that could be either its mouth or a vent. It has thin arms with overlapping segments. Each arm ends with a single, pointed claw. There is a gray circle on each shoulder, and a gray band around its abdomen. Its segmented legs each end with a large, upward curving claw.

The powerful cannon on its back and other enhancements were apparently added as part of the bizarre modifications made to it by Team Plasma. It is indicated that even before Team Plasma powered up Genesect, it was a skilled and ruthless hunter. By folding up its limbs and connecting its head to the cannon on its back, Genesect can assume a flying saucer-like form, allowing it to fly. This form is known as the High-Speed Flight Form.

"WELCOME TO YOUR END!" Ghetsis called out, pointing down at us.

The Genesect suddenly began firing beams of energy from the cannons on their backs.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter XX**

"Alder, take the President and go!" I shouted.

"What about you?" Alder asked me.

I then turned into my White Flare Form and smiled.

"_**I'll be fine**_," Reshiram and I said.

I then shot out onto the battlefield into the horde of Genesect above me. They fired beams of energy from their cannons and I either dodged them or blocked them. I grabbed one of the Genesect by its cannon and effortlessly ripped it off before stuffing it into the cannon of another. The resulting explosion threw me through the air into several more Genesect.

Ghetsis watched me from his aircraft and then put on the Ice Crown. His eyes turned purely icy blue and he formed a throne made entirely out of ice.

"_**N, stop him**_," Ghetsis and Kyurem ordered.

N then shot out of the aircraft in his black lightning form and tackled me out of the sky. A trail of electricity and fire followed us as we crashed through the stadium on onto the practice battlefields.

"_**Today is the day you die**_," N and Zekrom said to me.

Back in the stands, Hilda, Spectra, and Cheren began leading people away from the attacking Genesect, but suddenly several Team Plasma Grunts appeared with electric prodders and began forcing them back into the ensuing chaos.

"We need to fight back!" Spectra shouted, sending out all six of her Pokémon.

Hilda sent out her Pokémon and Cheren sent out his. Sparx electrocuted one Grunt and Bayleef threw another with Vine Whip.

Colress saw this from where his station was and then ordered several of the Genesect to attack the stands.

"WATCH OUT!" Hilda called out as a Genesect fired a beam of energy at Spectra from behind.

Gardevoir suddenly appeared and formed a protective barrier around them all. She then used Psychic to telekinetically crush the Genesect.

"Cheren, get all the innocent people out of here!" Spectra ordered.

He nodded, knowing better than to question her. He then used his Pokémon to start clearing Team Plasma Grunts away so that the bystanders could escape.

N fired bolts of electricity at me, but I jumped out of the way. I threw several fireballs at him, but he dodged them as well.

"_**N, stop this**_!" Reshiram and I shouted at him.

"_**Never**_," N and Zekrom responded.

He then fired bolts of electricity at me, electrocuting me. I yelled out in pain, but suddenly Charizard appeared and used Dragon Rush on N from above. He then picked him up and threw him against the stadium. Zoroark, Honchkrow, Gengar, Gallade, and Metagross then appeared from their Pokéballs.

"_We're here to help you_," Zoroark said before I could question why they came out of their Pokéballs.

I nodded and shot off at N, tackling him through the stadium.

Hilda and Spectra ran onto the battlefield with their Pokémon close behind. The Genesect met them there and that battle took place.

Sparx sliced the front of a Genesect's cannon off, causing it to explode. Bayleef ripped one apart with her vines. Aura used Aura Sphere to destroy two of them. Gardevoir used her psychic powers to force a beam back into the cannon of another. Espio and Shadow double teamed a Genesect. Nidorino charged into one's face. Icicle froze one in place and Sweetheart used Aura Sphere to shatter it. Scraggy used Headbutt on one Genesect, but that proved useless on it, so Haxorus used his strength to hack and destroy that one along with many others.

Suddenly more Genesect came up and readied several beams for all of them.

"_Swords of Justice, get them_!" Cobalion called out, firing a Hyper Beam at the horde of Genesect.

He and the others ran onto the battlefield to join the fight, clearing the Genesect from Hilda, Spectra, and their Pokémon.

Ghetsis only smiled at this and then snapped his fingers. His aircraft's "handle" opened up and Tornadus, Thundurus, and Landorus all flew out to join the fight. Rain, wind, thunder, and lightning filled the sky and the area below. The Kami Trio then began attacking the Swords of Justice.

N and I came crashing onto the battlefield together and rolled across the wet dirt. I got to my feet and readied two blue fireballs in my hand, causing steam to rise. N got to his feet and glared at me.

"_**I will kill you! I will rip you apart with my bare hands**_!" N and Zekrom shouted as electricity cackled around him.

"_**Bring it on**_," I responded tauntingly.

He then fired a beam of electricity and I responded by firing twin streams of blue fire from my hands. Both our attacks met and began pushing against one another to reach the desired targets.

I then saw, through my peripheral vision, Hilda being thrown off her feet by a Genesect's beam. My Pokémon came running to aid me.

"_**No, help Hilda**_!" I shouted at them as I kept pushing my flames toward N.

Hilda tried crawling away from the advancing Genesect, but it stepped on her feet to keep her from doing so. It then readied its beam, but Gallade kicked it off her and it was dismantled by Metagross' Psychic.

Hilda looked around at the bystanders still trying to escape the ensuing chaos.

"Go help anyone that isn't Team Plasma!" Hilda ordered.

All of my Pokémon nodded and ran/flew off except Charizard.

"Fly Spectra and me up there. We need to stop Colress and get rid of this mind control on all the Pokémon," Hilda said.

Charizard nodded.

Up on the aircraft, Ghetsis got up from his throne and then smiled, looking down at N and me fight.

"Let's take away their powers shall we?" Ghetsis said to Colress.

Colress nodded and pressed several keys.

The Ice Crown began glowing and disappeared from Ghetsis's head. N and I also began yelling out in pain as the White and Black Stones phased out of our chests.

Suddenly three Pokémon came out of the sky. It was Reshiram, Zekrom, and Kyurem.

"FROM ONE BECAME THREE, ONLY TO BECOME ONE AGAIN!" Ghetsis shouted as Colress aimed a strange device at the three dragons.

He fired a blue beam and all three of them began being pulled toward each other. They combined into one massive dragon just as the Swords of Justice freed the Kami Trio from Team Plasma's control.

I looked up from the ground at this new dragon.

"_**WE ARE RESHEKREM! THE ULTIAMATE DRAGON IN ALL OF EXISTANCE**_!" the new dragon roared.

It had an icy chest plate and billowing flames for wings and spikes along its back that cackled with electricity. Its face was draconic and red eyes glared at everyone.

This was doomsday…


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter XXI**

N glared at me in his normal form and then a Genesect appeared to take him back to Ghetsis. I gritted my teeth, watching him fly away. I had lost my White Flare Form. I was just me.

"_Nero_!" Cobalion called out to me, getting my attention.

I looked over at him and he ran over.

"_The seven of us will take care of Reshekrem, you stop Team Plasma_," Cobalion told me.

"But I don't have any power…," I said.

"_Yes you do, you have much more power than Reshiram ever gave you, you have friends_," Cobalion told me.

I looked at him and nodded. I then ran over to where Hilda, Spectra, and Charizard were. The rest of our Pokémon were clearing the Genesect away and helping Cheren get the bystanders to safety. I could even see Alex, Virgil, and Hilbert helping in this effort, using their Pokémon to keep Team Plasma and the Genesect back.

"Hilda, stay here. Spectra and I will go up there," I told her.

"But…," she responded.

"No buts! Go make sure our families are safe!" I shouted at her.

She nodded and Spectra and I got onto Charizard's back.

"_Hold on_!" he shouted as he took off into the rain, wind, thunder, lightning, and Genesect.

He used Flamethrower and Dragon Claw to keep most of them at bay and I turned to see Reshekrem fire a trio of beams made of flames, electricity, and ice at us. Tornadus, Thundurus, and Landorus blocked it with three Protect moves and then flew off to deliver hits onto the massive dragon.

Charizard flew us up to where N, Ghetsis, and Colress were at. He landed and Spectra and I got off.

"Go help them!" I shouted.

"_Be careful, Nero. You too Spectra_," Charizard bid his farewells before taking off in flight.

Spectra and I looked at Ghetsis and N.

"Bastards, stop getting in the midst of my plans!" Ghetsis shouted at us, pulling his sword out.

"Go stop Colress, I'll hold them off," I said to Spectra.

"No, let me handle N. Ghetsis is yours," Spectra responded, glaring right at N.

Down below, Hilda was gathering up our families and leading them to some place safe.

"Where's Nero!?" my mother asked her frantically.

"He's… somewhere safe," Hilda lied as she got them to safety.

She then turned to see a Genesect readying a beam, but before it could fire, Honchkrow appeared and destroyed it with Dark Pulse.

He then nodded at her.

"Honchkrow, take me up there," Hilda said, pointing at the Team Plasma aircraft.

Back with Spectra and me, we faced off against N and Ghetsis respectively.

"N, sweetie, I know you're in there. You got to fight it," Spectra began trying to reason with N.

"This is me," N said, smiling.

"It isn't!" Spectra called out.

"Shut up you insolent little bitch! N chose to be by _his father _in his moment of victory!" Ghetsis snapped at her.

Spectra and I were shocked by this revelation. Ghetsis was N's father!

"I guess I'll just have to rip that fucking mind control device off _my _boyfriend then!" Spectra shouted, running at N.

N suddenly slammed the palm of his hand into Spectra, knocking the wind out of her as she stumbled back.

"I guess… teaching him my… my moves, wasn't such a good… good idea," she gasped for air.

"Nope," N agreed, getting into a fighting stance.

Spectra got into hers and they began throwing punches and kicks at one another, leaving me to face off against Ghetsis.

"You killed my friend," I told him.

"No… you killed her by always getting in my way," Ghetsis responded.

"Well I'm going to fucking kill you," I said, running at him.

I ducked under his sword and tackled him to the ground. I began sending punch after punch to his face, already breaking his nose. He then slammed the handle of his sword to the side of my head, causing me to fall off him. He then tried stabbing me while I was down, but I rolled out of the way.

Honchkrow had flown Hilda onto the "cross guard" of the aircraft and she ran to where Colress was.

"Stop this now!" she shouted at him, gaining his attention.

"Or what, little girl, you gonna paint my nails?" Colress asked tauntingly as he got to his feet.

He pulled out an electric prodder and swung it at Hilda. She ducked under, but was kicked in the jaw. She fell onto her back on the narrow walkway.

Spectra was pushed into Ghetsis's ice thrown by N and was put into a headlock. He began choking her and she was left with one alternative. She bit his arm as hard as she could until she drew blood, causing him to release her in pain. She then slipped under his arm and slammed him face first into the ice thrown, knocking him out. She then grabbed the mind control device on the back of his neck and ripped it off.

Ghetsis saw this and kicked me off the side of the aircraft.

"GET AWAY FROM MY SON!" Ghetsis shouted, swinging his sword at Spectra.

She ducked and it became stuck in the ice throne. Spectra then began fighting Ghetsis.

I kept falling towards the ground, but then began levitating. I looked around and saw Metagross using Psychic to catch me.

"Thank you," I said as he began sending me back up to the top.

A Genesect then collided with Metagross, causing it to lose its sight on me. I began falling again. Gallade appeared and sliced the Genesect vertically in half with Leaf Blade, allowing Metagross to catch me again.

Ghetsis had his hand around Spectra's throat and he lifted her up off the ground with one hand. He began choking the life out of her as N came to. He looked over at what was going on.

"NO!" he shouted, getting to his feet.

He rammed into Ghetsis, causing him to drop Spectra to the floor and the two of them faced off. Ghetsis quickly overpowered N and threw him aside. He then pulled his blade from his thrown and turned back to his son.

"Side with me or die," he growled.

N stood to his feet and glared defiantly at his father.

"Die," he responded.

And with that, Ghetsis slashed his sword across N's chest, bringing a trail of blood with it. N fell in a crumpled heap and Ghetsis kicked him off the side of his aircraft.

I saw N fall and watched helplessly as he hit a Genesect before hitting the ground. I didn't see him move anymore.

Spectra was looking over the edge of the aircraft and saw the same thing.

"NO!" we both yelled out to our fallen friend.

Spectra then got to her feet and glared daggers at Ghetsis. She then heard Hilda scream out as Colress began electrocuting her and had to make her decision.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter XXII**

Hilda screamed out in pain as Colress continued to electrocute her.

"Die little girl," he growled.

Suddenly Spectra appeared and kicked the scientist back. He stumbled back onto his station, dropping his electric prodder.

"Back away from my friend!" Spectra shouted, picking up Colress' electric prodder.

She then stabbed him through and through with it, causing it to hit the controls for the Genesect and Reshekrem. Electricity surged through Colress as Spectra helped Hilda to her feet. The two girls ran across the walkway as Colress and his machines exploded.

The Genesect all began powering down and began falling to the ground. Several hit Metagross, causing it to drop me again. The explosion threw Hilda and Spectra several feet and Ghetsis approached them. He first knocked out Spectra and then grabbed Hilda.

"Ah, the Hero of Truth's girlfriend," he said, grabbing her by the throat.

He slammed her against the back wall and lifted her off her feet. Metagross sent a telekinetic push toward me, propelling me up in the air to the aircraft.

"Time to die, you fucking cunt," Ghetsis growled.

I landed on the aircraft, but I was too late. I watched, heard, and felt as Ghetsis snapped Hilda's neck, killing her instantly right in front of me.

Down below in the midst of the raining Genesect, N began pulling himself from it all, leaving a massive trail of blood.

Zekrom, having been freed after Spectra destroyed the device that fused him, Reshiram, and Kyurem together appeared above N.

"Zekrom…," N muttered weakly.

"_I can save your life N, but I can only do this once. Reshiram and I are the only ones that can do this and he used his to save Victini on Liberty Island. Do you wish to be saved_?" Zekrom asked.

"I don't deserve to live…," N responded, dying right there.

"_I believe you do deserve to live_," Zekrom responded, resurrecting N.

"NO!" I shouted, running at Ghetsis as he threw Hilda's lifeless body to the ground.

I slammed into him, smashing him face first into the back wall of his aircraft. He turned around and backhanded me hard. I stumbled back and he grabbed his sword. He hit me again, spinning me around, and then slashed me across my back from my shoulder to my opposite hip with his sword. I yelled out as blood slid out from the wide, but shallow wound.

I fell onto my face and Ghetsis rolled me over. He threw his sword aside and began choking the life out of me.

"It's time to kill you," he growled.

I desperately tried to stop him from choking me, but he was too strong. I was going to die.

Suddenly Ghetsis's sword came piercing through his chest from behind. We both looked at the blood covered blade as Ghetsis loosened his grip on me and fell off. I looked up at a bruised, battered, and bloodied Spectra. She was breathing hard from all that had happened and then helped me to my feet.

I looked at Ghetsis as he pulled the sword out of him. He was bleeding profusely and lay on his back with his head hanging over the side of his aircraft.

I then grabbed his sword and glared at him.

"Bianca… N… Hilda," I said.

He looked at me strangely.

"Bianca… N… Hilda," I repeated.

"Bianca… N… Hilda," I repeated.

"Bianca… N… Hilda," I repeated.

"BIANCA! N! HILDA!" I yelled, hacking the sword into Ghetsis.

"BIANCA! N! HILDA!" I yelled, hacking the sword into Ghetsis.

"BIANCA! N! HILDA!" I yelled, hacking the sword into Ghetsis.

Finally with one last hack, I decapitated the Leader of Team Plasma and watched as his head fell to the ground below.

I dropped to my knees, letting go of the sword, and cried out in anguish. I clambered over to Hilda's dead body and scooped her up in my arms. I cried out in so much pain as I caressed her cold, lifeless face.

"Hilda… no… God, no… Please, not Hilda…," I sobbed onto her body.

The explosion Spectra had caused had a fire spreading into the internal structure of the aircraft. It started to collapse in on itself.

"Nero, we need to move," Spectra said.

"No," I responded, crying over Hilda's body.

"Come on!" she shouted, grabbing me.

She started pulling me away from Hilda's body, but I clutched on desperately.

"NO!" I shouted at her.

Charizard then appeared on the collapsing structure to fly us to safety.

"COME ON!" Spectra shouted, running to Charizard.

I then picked up Hilda's dead body and walked over to Charizard as the aircraft collapsed.

He flew us as the Team Plasma aircraft collapsed in on itself, leaving a plume of smoke and debris.

Charizard landed outside of the stadium and I dropped down with Hilda still in my arms. I lay down and collapsed beside her.

"No… No… Not Hilda… Please, not her…," I cried over her dead body.

Cheren ran over to us and then saw Hilda's dead body.

"No…," he muttered under his breath.

My mother and Nixa came over and my mother immediately shielded Nixa from the sight of Hilda's body. Then Alex, Virgil, and Hilbert came running over. They too looked shocked at the sight of Hilda. The Gym Leaders stood there grief-stricken as did Alder and Satoshi. Then came Hilda's mother and father.

They collapsed beside their deceased daughter and cried alongside me. I felt an arm wrap around me and I looked up to see Spectra. She was crying too. I then saw someone walking over to us from over her shoulder. It was N.

I got to my feet and approached him.

"How?" I managed to choke out.

"Zekrom saved my life, just like Reshiram did for Victini," N explained.

He then glanced over at Hilda.

"I wish he didn't…," he muttered under his breath.

He then glanced at Spectra and walked away.

"N!" I called out to him as more tears came from my eyes.

He turned.

"I'm glad he did… I'm glad Zekrom saved you…," I said, trying to hold my tears.

He just nodded and continued walking away.

I then turned and knelt down beside Hilda. Her eyes were open and staring up at the sky. I reached over her face and closed her eyelids. All our Pokémon then joined us in the grief. Spectra then embraced me and I let those built up tears fall.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter XXIII**

For the second time in two months now, I was sitting in the front row of a funeral for someone I cared about. This time, however, Hilda wasn't sitting next to me, trying to comfort me. This time… it was Hilda's funeral.

Spectra sat next to me, trying to provide some comfort, but was failing in doing so. Suddenly I heard Hilda singing "Amazing Grace" but soon realized that it was just a recording of her singing it. The torturous pain of listening to her sing at her own funeral made me get to my feet, walk over to the portable stereo, and smash it to pieces. I looked at everyone in the crowd from Spectra, to Cheren and his parents, my mother and Nixa, Hilda's parents, Bianca's parents, Professor Juniper, Fennel, Alex, Virgil, Hilbert, Cilan, Chili, Cress, Lenora and her husband, Burgh, Elesa, Clay, Skyla, Brycen, Drayden, Alder, and Satoshi.

"I'm sorry…," I muttered under my breath as I started walking away.

Suddenly it began drizzling slightly and a gentle breeze blew out of nowhere. I looked up and saw Tornadus, Thundurus, and Landorus pay their respects to the deceased girlfriend of their supposed hero. Then Cobalion, Virizion, Terrakion, and Keldeo walked up onto the funeral to pay their respects as well. Finally Reshiram, Zekrom, and Kyurem appeared to pay their respects as well. I stood there watching the Legendary Pokémon turn and walk away, leaving the rest of us.

I stood there and suddenly felt someone grab my hand. I looked down at my waist and saw Nixa. I felt someone else grab my other hand and I looked over to see Spectra. Then my mother and Cheren put their hands on my shoulders. I looked around as everyone that was in attendance of Hilda's funeral, even her parents, get up from their seats, and reach over to put a comforting hand on me.

I slowly began breaking down before pushing my way from everyone that had their hand on me. I ran from the funeral, the cemetery, all of it.

I approached my house and tried opening the door, but it was locked. I kicked the door and then brought out Charizard.

"Dragon Claw…," I ordered.

"_Nero…_," he tried talking to me.

"Dragon Claw," I said again.

"_Please listen to me…_," Charizard pleaded.

"DRAGON CLAW! DRAGON CLAW! RIP THIS FUCKING DOOR DOWN! RIP IT APART JUST LIKE HOW I AM RIGHT NOW! RIP IT TO TINY PIECES… JUST LIKE HOW I AM RIGHT NOW!" I shouted at Charizard.

Charizard reluctantly allowed his claws to glow with draconic energy and then used it to break my front door to pieces. I pushed through the shattered pieces of wood, leaving Charizard outside.

Gallade suddenly popped out of his Pokéball in front of me, but I pushed past him.

"_Master_…," he tried talking to me.

"I'm not your master," I responded quickly.

Gengar then popped out of her Pokéball and tried reasoning with me, but I walked right through her. Then Marowak, but again, I just kept walking. Zoroark and Honchkrow then came out of their Pokéball as I began walking up the stairs.

"_Nero stop. Please talk to us_," Zoroark said.

"Why should I? What's the point?" I asked her.

"Would Hilda want to see you like this?" N asked me, walking into my home.

I turned and faced the teal-haired man.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I was at Hilda's funeral… well not exactly, I was watching from afar," N said.

"I know; I saw you. Why are you _here_, in my home?" I asked him.

"I saw you leave the funeral and I followed you," N said.

"Quit dodging my fucking question, why are you here?" I asked him angrily, getting in his face.

"To make sure you're okay," Spectra said, walking in through the broken doorway.

She had her arms crossed and looked at me indifferently.

"Just leave me alone," I said.

"You know we can't do that," Cheren said, appearing behind Spectra.

"Go away," I muttered.

"We're your friends," Spectra said.

"_We just want to help_," Zoroark told me.

"_Let us help you_," Charizard said from outside.

"Please," Spectra pleaded with me.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I snapped, swinging my arms blindly around me.

Everyone backed away, giving me a good five-foot ring of space around me.

"Just leave me alone… please," I muttered the plea under my breath.

Spectra nodded and began walking away. She then stopped at my doorway and turned back to me.

"We're here for you, Nero, if you need us," she said.

I just nodded and watched as Spectra, Cheren, and N left my house, leaving me with my Pokémon.

I walked over to the staircase and sat down on the third step. I watched as Honchkrow flew over me and Zoroark jumped over me. Charizard finally managed to get into the house and all six of my Pokémon watched me.

That night a storm was brewing overhead and I sat at the dinner table with Nixa to my left and my mother across from me.

"So, how did my door break exactly?" my mother asked.

"Charizard did it," I muttered.

Immediately I could see Charizard staring at me from his resting area in our large living room. I smirked slightly and sighed.

"Under my instructions. It was locked and I didn't have a key. I'll go buy a new door in the morning and I'll put it up," I said, calming my mother down a bit.

"Alright," she responded.

Suddenly a knock came on the doorframe and I got to my feet to see who in the hell would dare to venture out in this storm. I saw the soaking wet figure of President Satoshi Tajiri.

"Mr. President, sir, come in," I said, immediately inviting him and getting him out of the rain.

"Nero, remember I told you to call me Satoshi," the President responded.

I nodded and my Pokémon all looked up at the man from their various resting places.

"Why are you here?" I asked him.

"I never got your answer, Nero, I know that you're grieving right now, but the League needs your answer by the end of this week," Satoshi said.

I stood there dumbfounded by his request.

"I don't know," I muttered.

"It wouldn't be until the end of next month. The stadium needs to be repaired desperately, but we need your decision," Satoshi said.

"Nero, you should do it," my mother said.

I looked at her and shook my head.

"No… I don't think I should… Ever since going on this journey, I found it to be a curse to everyone I love. Two of my friends died when I was supposed to protect them," I said.

"It's not your fault," my mother said.

"YES IT IS!" I shouted at her, causing her to flinch.

I looked at the frightened looks on my sister's and mother's face before running out into the storm.

"Nero!" my mother cried out after me, but I was already gone.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter XXIV**

I was walking through the nearby forest, already soaking wet from the storm.

I was in a psychological war within myself. I kept walking through the forest and soon found myself upon a large tree that's roots lifted it about five feet off the ground to make it into a shelter. I crawled under the tree and sat there in the dirt.

There was a lot of Pokémon with me. Lillipup, Patrat, and Purrloin all looked at me.

"I just… I just needed to get out of the rain," I said to them.

"You and me both," another human said to me.

I looked over and saw a man sitting beneath the tree.

He had short brown hair and was wearing a red coat and blue jeans. He also had a red hat with a white outline of a Pokéball on it.

"My name is Red," he introduced himself to me.

"Nero," I responded.

I then remembered something.

"You're… You're… You're the Kanto Champion," I pointed out.

Red nodded and smirked at me.

"Yes and you're the winner of the Unova League and the Region's hero according to the world news," Red responded.

I immediately looked down at the ground.

"I'm no hero," I muttered.

"You saved hundreds of lives though," Red pointed out.

"Not the one that mattered the most to me," I responded.

I then told him of how Hilda was killed by Ghetsis and how it is destroying me inside. I kept telling him all about Hilda as the rain stopped falling overhead.

"I'm sorry for your loss… Trust me, I know how it feels to lose someone you care about, but you can't let it destroy you. You got to go back to doing what you do best," Red told me.

I looked at him.

"Battling, you have a real knack for it," Red said.

"I don't know…," I muttered.

"The only way to find out is to battle me right here and now," Red said suddenly.

"I don't have any of my Pokémon," I said.

"_Wrong_," Charizard suddenly said, poking his head beneath the tree.

"See, let's have it be a Charizard battle," Red said, climbing out from beneath the tree.

I followed suit and he led me to a clearing for us to have this battle. I was reluctant though and Charizard saw it immediately.

"_Nero, I need you to be with me. Just like you always needed me when the going go tough. We're a team_," he growled.

I nodded and stared at Red.

"Come on out, old friend," he said, bringing out his own Charizard.

Both Pokémon stared at each other.

"Flamethrower!" I called out.

My Charizard unleashed his stream of fire.

"Dodge it and use ThunderPunch," Red responded.

His Charizard dodged the Flamethrower and shot off like a rocket to punch my Charizard in the face with an electrically-charged punch. My Charizard skidded back, but held strong.

"Dragon Claw!" I called out.

His claws became engulfed in draconic energy and he flew off toward Red's Charizard.

"Steel Wing," Red responded.

His Charizard's wings began glowing a metallic gray and he swooped in, hitting my Charizard before he could attack. I watched as Charizard slid across the wet ground and I had enough of this.

I grabbed my Mega Ring angrily and pressed it. Charizard didn't Mega Evolve, however.

"What's going on?" I questioned, continuously pressing my Mega Ring.

"Ah, Mega Evolution, it is a glorious thing. Let's show them ours, Charizard," Red said, revealing a Mega Ring on his finger.

He activated it and his Charizard Mega Evolved! His form was different, though.

His Pokémon grew a third horn on the back of his head between the original two, which are now shorter. Small wings developed on his wrists, while the ones on his back became larger and now had ragged edges. There were several spines along the length of his tail. He retained his cream underside, but it now extended up to his lower jaw.

"Charizard has two Mega Evolved forms. X and Y," Red explained.

I must have had X.

"Come on Charizard, I need you… I need you!" I shouted to him.

"Go, use Flare Blitz," Red said.

Fire cloaked his Charizard.

"CHARIZARD!" I called out, trying to activate my Mega Ring one last time and this time it worked.

Charizard Mega Evolved into Mega Charizard X. He caught Red's Charizard mid-attack and threw him back.

"Now it's a battle," Red commented, smiling over at Charizard and me.

I nodded and the battle resumed.

"Flare Blitz!" we both called out.

President Satoshi was still at my home, waiting for me to come back. Hoping for me to come back.

"He has been so depressed," my mother muttered, worrying about me.

She then saw Charizard and me land in front of the house. She ran out to embrace me in a hug.

"Don't ever run off like that _ever _again!" she scolded me.

"I'm sorry, Mom, but I just needed to think," I said.

_And battle_, I thought to myself, nodding at Charizard.

I then looked at President Satoshi as he walked out of my home.

"Satoshi, I've decided what I wanted to do," I said.

"Oh?" he asked me.

"Yeah… I will challenge the Elite Four to the challenge so I can challenge Alder for the title of Unova's Champion," I said.

My mother was shocked at my decision, but applauded me nonetheless. Nixa ran out of my house and hugged me for my decision.

Then all my Pokémon ran out of the house together and tackle hugged me into the mud.

"_Dog pile on Nero_!" Charizard roared, jumping on all of us.

Everyone laughed except for my mother, who ran to protect her house from our muddy selves.

I then grabbed my little sister and pulled her into the midst of my Pokémon and me. She screamed and laughed as she tried squirming to the top of the pile.

My mother and President Satoshi watched on as we made a mess of ourselves.

I immediately thought of the outcome of Red's and my battle and then smiled, knowing that I was never going to tell anyone about it.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter XXV**

I spent the next two months training all of my Pokémon. With Hilda's death, I gained custody of her Pokémon, so I got Bayleef, Gardevoir, Nidorino, Scraggy, and Haxorus. I trained all of my Pokémon at Professor Juniper's Lab so I could train all eighteen of them at once.

During our training Bayleef and Scraggy evolved. I had my Pokédex ready to get their information.

"Meganium, the Herb Pokémon. Its breath has the fantastic ability to revive dead plants and flowers. Scrafty, the Hoodlum Pokémon. It pulls up its shed skin to protect itself while it kicks. The bigger the crest, the more respected it is," my Pokédex said.

Meganium is a pale green, sauropod-like Pokémon with yellow eyes. It has two stamen-like protrusions sprouting from the top of its nose, each tipped with its own anther. These protrusions are shorter on the female. Its four feet have three toes. The leaves around its neck seem to have sprouted into a large pink flower with a yellow central pattern and white tips.

Meganium's petals can release an aroma that can soothe anyone that comes in contact with it and can calm aggressive feelings, and its breath has the power to revive dead grass and plants. Its powerful and soothing regenerative powers can even come about by being around it, giving those who stand near the impression of being in a clean and lush forest. Meganium tend to be a very docile species and has been portrayed as a peacemaker. Meganium can rarely be found living in grasslands.

Scrafty is a bipedal lizard-like Pokémon. It has oval, wide-set eyes with small pupils and gray eyelids, as well as small nostrils and a wide mouth with bared teeth. It sports a red crest on its head, similar in appearance to a Mohawk. Baggy yellow skin hangs off its shoulders, falling halfway down its back. Scrafty's body is orange, with thin arms and a gray, scaled belly. Its lower body and tail are covered by loose yellow skin resembling baggy trousers. On its tail is a single red scale.

Scrafty is powerful enough to kick through concrete blocks, and can also spit acidic liquid from its mouth. It can protect itself while attacking by pulling up or folding the loose skin around its waist. Scrafty lives in groups with other members of its species. Groups determine hierarchy by crest size, with the Scrafty having the largest crest becoming the leader. A group will attack anything that comes within its territory.

Spectra then came by with N to help me train using her Pokémon. She then handed me a strange stone that was as dark as the night sky and gleamed like the moon. It was a Moon Stone. She won it back during the Athletic Cup and figured I could use it. I then gave the Moon Stone to Nidorino and he evolved too.

"Nidoking, the Drill Pokémon. One swing of its mighty tail can snap a telephone pole as if it were a matchstick," my Pokédex said.

Nidoking is a large, bipedal, purple Pokémon with distinct reptilian features. It has small, narrow eyes, large, spiny ears, and fur-like tufts on its cheeks, and a short snout filled with pointed teeth. There is a long, venomous horn on its forehead. It has gray chest and belly plates, three claws on each hand, rounded spines on its elbows, and a single large nail on each foot. There is a ridge of long spines down its back, and it has a long, powerful tail. This is a male only species; the female counterpart is Nidoqueen.

It is said that Nidoking's tail is capable of toppling a metal transmission tower. Nidoking uses this tail smash, constrict, or break the bones of its prey and enemies. The tail can be swung to create distance between it and its foes before Nidoking charges. Its steel-like hide adds to its powerful, rampaging charges. Nidoking lives in grasslands, rough terrain, and forests.

They even learned a lot of new moves as well. Meganium's four moves became Energy Ball, Petal Dance, Vine Whip, and Solarbeam. Gardevoir's four moves became Psychic, Teleport, Protect, and Shadow Ball. Nidoking's four moves became Earth Power, Megahorn, Earthquake, and Poison Jab. Scrafty's four moves became Hi Jump Kick, Focus Blast, Head Smash, and Foul Play. Haxorus four moves became Dragon Pulse, Flamethrower, Guillotine, and Draco Meteor.

I also kept on training Bianca's former Pokémon.

Samurott's four moves became Ice Beam, Hydro Pump, Razor Shell, and Slash. Metagross kept its main four moves. Stoutland's four moves became Thunder Fang, Giga Impact, Fire Fang, and Ice Fang. Simisage's four moves became Seed Bomb, Energy Ball, Leaf Storm, and Crunch. Mandibuzz's four moves became Aerial Ace, Dark Pulse, Bone Rush, and Brave Bird. Musharna's four main moves became Hypnosis, Dream Eater, Psychic, and Rest.

My seven Pokémon helped me train the eleven others.

I stood there, watching all eighteen of my Pokémon train as hard as they could.

"Alright, break time," I said calmly.

I then brought out eighteen bags of Pokémon food, one for each type and poured eighteen bowls of Pokémon food. Fire and Flying-type food for Charizard, Dark and Flying-type food for both Honchkrow and Mandibuzz, Dark-type food for Zoroark, Ground-type food for Marowak, Ghost and Poison-type food for Gengar, Ground and Dark-type food for Krookodile, Psychic and Fighting-type food for Gallade, Water-type food for Samurott, Normal-type food for Stoutland, Grass-type food for Simisage and Meganium, Psychic-type food for Musharna, Steel and Psychic-type food for Metagross, Psychic and Fairy-type food for Gardevoir, Poison and Ground-type food for Nidoking, and Dragon-type food for Haxorus.

I watched them eat their food and sat down on the grassy plain outside of Professor Juniper's Lab. I looked up at the sky and felt a twinge in my heart. I immediately began thinking of Hilda. Gardevoir was sitting down at a picnic table with Gallade beside her when both of them felt my emotions simultaneously.

"_Should we comfort him_?" Gardevoir asked with a soft voice.

Gallade shook his head quickly.

"_Not wise, Madame Gardevoir_," Gallade responded curtly.

"_You only have to call me Gardevoir, Gallade_," Gardevoir said to him.

"_My apologies_," Gallade apologized, getting up to his feet so he can put his bowl away, having finished.

Gardevoir watched Gallade walk away and sighed, slightly annoyed.

"_And girls complain about chivalry being dead. Just wait 'til they meet him_," she muttered.

Charizard was sitting by Honchkrow and Zoroark, all three of them watching me.

"_Think he'll get any better_?" Charizard asked.

"_Yes. He is strong_," Zoroark said.

"_I hope he does… Hilda's death is my fault_," Honchkrow muttered.

"_Honchy, don't you dare say that. It isn't your fault_," Gengar growled, zipping towards Honchkrow.

"_If I didn't fly Hilda up there…_," Honchkrow said.

"_You didn't kill her, Ghetsis did, and then Nero killed him_," Gengar growled.

"_Gengar…_," Honchkrow responded.

"_You know I'm right_," Gengar said.

"_She is, Honchkrow_," Zoroark said, placing a comforting paw on Honchkrow's wing.

Honchkrow looked up at her and nodded.

"Alright guys, gather around me," I said.

All eighteen Pokémon gathered around me.

"I know it's been tough and we've been through so much, but when we challenge the Elite Four, we will win, and when we challenge Alder, we will win," I told them.

"_And then what_?" Gengar asked playfully.

"And then? I don't know; we'll figure that out together. But until then, if you all give me your best, I'll give you mine. Give me your best, I give you mine. We fight, we win, we fight, we win," I told all my Pokémon.

They all cheered after my speech and I smiled at all of them.

"We fight… We win," I muttered under my breath.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter XXVI**

The stadium's repairs were complete, everyone who wanted to see the end of the Unova League were here to see my battle. Spectra, N, Cheren, all the Gym Leaders, Professor Juniper, Fennel, Alex, Virgil, Hilbert, my mother, Nixa, Cheren's parents, Bianca's parents, Hilda's parents. They were all here to cheer me on. The hero.

I stood there on the battlefield and took a deep breath as Alder approached me.

"Are you ready, Nero?" he asked me.

I nodded.

"Good, please give a round of applause for Shauntal!" Alder called out for the audience.

Everyone gave a young woman a round of applause as she walked over to me. She had short, purple hair in a bobbed style and brown eyes hidden behind thick glasses. She had a massive ribbon/scarf tied around her neck that stuck out about two feet in four directions from her neck. She wore a short purple and black dress and black tights. She also wore red shoes. She had a book in her hand and was reading as she walked over.

"'Eyes brimming with dark flame, this man rejected everything other than himself in order to bring about one singular justice…' That's part of a novel I'm writing. I was inspired by the challenger who was just here, and somehow I got a little sad… Excuse me. You're a challenger, right? I'm the Elite Four's Ghost-type Pokémon user, Shauntal, and I shall be your opponent," Shauntal greeted me.

"My name is Nero Hishiro, pleased to meet you," I responded, nodding curtly.

"Pleased to meet you as well. Our battle will be a four-on-four, substitutions only by you, and the winner will be decided after all four of the Pokémon we use are unable to battle," Shauntal said.

"Alright," I responded, agreeing to her terms.

"Good, now prepare yourself Nero Hishiro. Go Cofagrigus!" Shauntal called out her first Pokémon.

"Cofagrigus, the Coffin Pokémon. Grave robbers who mistake them for real coffins and get too close end up trapped inside their bodies," my Pokédex said.

Cofagrigus is a blue and yellow sarcophagus with red, menacing eyes and four ebony hands that appear to be shadows. A simply designed face is prominent on the "forehead" of the Pokémon. Its real face is covered up by parts that slide out of the way when it is active. White, sharp fangs create a taunting smile and flamboyant patterns veil the coffin. The coffin is said to be made of gold. Ancient legends once told Cofagrigus could eat nearby humans and turn their lifeless bodies into mummies. It lives in tombs and ruins.

"Go Mandibuzz!" I called out Bianca's former Pokémon.

"Begin!" the referee announced.

"You may have the first move, Nero. Please, by all means, impress me," Shauntal dared me.

"Use Bone Rush, Mandibuzz!" I called out.

Mandibuzz pulled a bone from her skirt and dove down onto Cofagrigus.

"Use Psychic on the bone," Shauntal responded.

Cofagrigus began glowing blue and then Mandibuzz's bone flew out of her talons and bounced across the battlefield.

"Despite being immune to Psychic-type moves, I can still do something with it," Shauntal narrated, smirking over at me.

I gritted my teeth.

"Aerial Ace!" I called out.

Mandibuzz tucked in her wings and dove down toward Cofagrigus.

"Counter with Will-O-Wisp," Shauntal responded.

A blue orb of fire appeared in front of Cofagrigus and then was fired off at the incoming Mandibuzz. The flames swarmed over her and gave her a burn.

"Mandibuzz, are you okay?" I asked her.

She looked back at me and nodded.

"_I'm… I'm fine_," she responded.

I nodded in response and then stared at Shauntal and Cofagrigus.

"She is an Elite Four… Strong… I need to up my skill," I muttered to myself.

"Lost in thought, Nero?" Shauntal asked me.

"No. Mandibuzz, use Dark Pulse!" I called out.

Mandibuzz spread her wings out and fired the beam of pulsating dark energy down onto Cofagrigus, dealing a massive amount of damage.

"Cofagrigus!" Shauntal cried out to her Pokémon as it fell over into unconsciousness.

"Cofagrigus is unable to battle!" the referee announced.

I took a deep breath and the audience cheered for me.

"He took down one of her Pokémon!" Nixa said excitedly.

"Three more to go," Spectra added in, smiling at my little sister as she reached over to take a piece of her cotton candy.

"Impressive, Nero, but I won't be so easily beaten. Go Drifblim!" Shauntal sent out her second Pokémon after returning Cofagrigus to its Pokéball.

"Drifblim, the Blimp Pokémon. They carry people and Pokémon, but the wind can catch them, so there can't be a fixed destination," my Pokédex said.

Drifblim seems to resemble a hot-air balloon, primarily purple in coloration. Its once-black, dot-like eyes are now red and set far apart. The lower hemisphere of Drifblim's body is lighter in color than the upper, while its bottom portion is red and looks torn. It has four yellow-tipped limbs which may be twitched to act as rudders, and grooves running down the body. The white puff on the top of its head, with the pointed portion of it directed forward, seems small compared to its whole body.

"Begin!" the referee called out.

"Use Dark Pulse!" I called out.

Mandibuzz hurried to fire the beam of pulsating dark energy at Drifblim.

"Dodge it," Shauntal responded calmly.

Drifblim suddenly dropped out of the sky beneath the Dark Pulse and was level with Mandibuzz.

"Now use Thunder," Shauntal ordered.

Drifblim fired a massive bolt of electricity over at Mandibuzz, knocking her out with one hit.

"Mandibuzz is unable to battle!" the referee called out.

I sighed as I returned Mandibuzz back to her Pokéball.

"Alright, it was never going to be easy. Let's have some fun, go Krookodile!" I called out my next Pokémon.

The Ground/Dark Pokémon landed and glared up at Drifblim. Drifblim looked a bit intimidated. Krookodile's Ability Intimidate had taken its effect.

"Begin!" the referee called out.

"Krookodile, use Dragon Claw!" I called out.

"Counter with Energy Ball," Shauntal said, smiling.

Krookodile's claws became engulfed in draconic energy and he launched up at Drifblim, who responded by firing a ball of verdant colored energy.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter XXVII**

Krookodile spun out of the way of the Energy Ball and slashed Drifblim with his claws.

"Knock it down with Gust!" Shauntal called out as Drifblim recovered from the hit.

Drifblim blew a powerful gust of wind, hitting Krookodile back into the ground with enough force to crack it.

"Krookodile, use Dig!" I shouted.

Krookodile quickly dug underground to avoid the Gust.

"You do know that Ground-type attacks have no effect on Flying-types right?" Shauntal asked me.

"Of course I do," I responded, smirking over at her.

Krookodile suddenly jumped out of the ground from beneath Drifblim.

"Stone Edge!" I called out.

Krookodile fired the twin belts of pointed stones from beneath Drifblim, knocking the Ghost/Flying-type out with the super effective move.

"Drifblim is unable to battle!" the referee announced.

Shauntal was visibly shocked by Krookodile's prowess, but quickly collected herself.

"You're a very impressive battler, the last Trainer I battled was defeated after facing my Drifblim," Shauntal said.

"You're not half-bad yourself. Definitely how I pictured the Elite Four," I said.

"Thank you, but enough child's play. Let's go Golurk!" Shauntal called out her third Pokémon.

Krookodile and I looked up in awe of this massive Pokémon.

"Golurk, the Automaton Pokémon. Golurk were created to protect people and Pokémon. They run on a mysterious energy," my Pokédex said.

Golurk is a bipedal automaton Pokémon resembling a suit of armor. It is mainly teal in color with yellow swirls on its shoulders and hands. It has a small head compared to its body, and pale yellow eyes. There is a crack across the chest of the armor, which is patched diagonally with a brown object resembling a belt. It has a crystal-like formation on each shoulder, and there are large bangles on its wrists and ankles. It has a Roman armor-like "skirt" and flat feet beneath.

Despite its large size, Golurk is capable of flying by inserting its hands in its arms and its legs and feet in its body, then taking off like a rocket. If the seal on its chest is removed, its energy runs wild. This causes to fly around uncontrollably without being able to land itself. Golurk was created by an ancient civilization to protect people and Pokémon.

"Begin!" the referee called out.

"Use Shadow Punch!" Shauntal called out.

Golurk inserted its legs and feet along with one of its arms inside of itself and then flew off like a rocket before delivering a powerful shadowy punch to Krookodile, throwing the Ground/Dark-type across the battlefield. Krookodile lay there for a moment, obviously dazed, but then got back to his feet.

"You okay?" I asked him.

"_Yeah…_," he growled.

I looked back at Golurk as its legs and hand returned.

"Krookodile, return," I said, returning Krookodile back to his Pokéball.

I readied my third Pokémon and smiled.

"Go Meganium!" I called out my third Pokémon.

She appeared and glared at Golurk.

"Begin!" the referee called out.

"Use Energy Ball!" I called out to Meganium.

Meganium fired the ball of verdant colored energy at Golurk, who simply took it like it was nothing.

"Use Dynamic Punch!" Shauntal called out.

"Dodge with Vine Whip!" I responded quickly.

Golurk shot off to deliver another powerful punch to Meganium, but she pushed herself up in the air over Golurk with help from her vines.

"Energy Ball from above!" I called out.

As Meganium flew over Golurk she fired a ball of verdant colored energy down onto its back, dealing some damage.

"Now use Petal Dance!" I called out quickly.

Meganium landed and released a spiral of pink petals from her neck flower that barraged Golurk and did a massive amount of damage. Golurk dropped to one knee, trying to keep standing.

"Golurk!" Shauntal called out in desperation as Meganium fired a second spiral of pink petals from her neck flower that knocked the Ground/Ghost-type Pokémon out.

"Golurk is unable to battle!" the referee announced.

The crowd erupted into cheers as I had left my first Elite Four member with her last Pokémon while I still had three. I fought against feelings of pride, knowing my battle wasn't over.

"You did great, Meganium," I told her, smiling slightly.

Meganium dipped her head in thanks and smiled back at me.

"It's the final chapter! Here's my last Pokémon!" Shauntal called out, sending her fourth and final Pokémon out.

"Chandelure, the Luring Pokémon. The spirits burned up in its ominous flame lose their way and wander this world forever," my Pokédex said.

Chandelure is a Pokémon that resembles a sentient chandelier. It has a striped, round head, and round, pupil-less yellow eyes. There is a ring of small, black spikes on top of its head with tall, purple flame in the middle. From a black spike below its head, black arms curl upward. These arms are tipped with purple fire. Chandelure's fires do not burn its victims physically, instead burning their spirit. After hypnotizing its opponent by waving these flames, it absorbs the victim's spirit.

"Begin!" the referee called out.

"Meganium, use Energy Ball!" I called out.

Meganium fired the ball of verdant colored energy at Chandelure.

"Counter with Shadow Ball," Shauntal responded.

Chandelure fired the ball of shadowy energy and it collided with Meganium's Energy Ball, causing an explosion in the center of the battlefield. When the smoke cleared, Chandelure was gone.

"_Where'd it go_?" Meganium questioned, looking around.

"Finish this with Fire Blast," Shauntal said calmly.

Chandelure suddenly appeared right behind Meganium and fired the star-shaped blast of fire at her, hitting her before either of us could react.

"Meganium is unable to battle!" the referee called out.

I gritted my teeth as I returned her to her Pokéball.

"Alright, I see how it is. Go Samurott!" I called out my next Pokémon.

Bianca's former Starter Pokémon appeared ready.

"Begin!" the referee called out.

"Razor Shell!" I called out.

Samurott readied its blades and slashed Chandelure without any response from Shauntal.

"Why didn't they counter?" I questioned to myself.

I then saw a flash of fire come over Samurott. He had been burned!

"That would be Chandelure's Ability Flame Body. If a Pokémon attacks it physically, it will be burned," Shauntal explained, smiling triumphantly.

"Well it's gonna take a lot more than a burn to take us down! Samurott, use Hydro Pump!" I called out.

"Dodge and use Energy Ball," Shauntal responded.

Samurott fired a blast of water at Chandelure, but the Ghost/Fire-type dodged it and then fired a ball of verdant colored energy at Samurott, hitting him hard.

"Samurott!" I called out.

The Water-type Pokémon skidded across his belly and looked up at Chandelure.

"Finish this with Shadow Ball!" Shauntal called out.

Chandelure fired the ball of shadowy energy at Samurott, hitting him in the face, and knocking him out.

"Samurott is unable to battle!" the referee called out.

I stood there in silence and the audience looked at me. My lead that they were just recently cheering about was gone now.

"Samurott return. You did great. Let's end this Krookodile!" I called out my final Pokémon.

The Ground/Dark-type Pokémon stood at the ready.

"Begin!" the referee called out.

"Energy Ball!" Shauntal called out.

"Dodge it with Dig and come up with Dragon Claw!" I responded.

Chandelure fired the ball of verdant colored energy at Krookodile who quickly dove underground to dodge it. He then jumped out from beneath the ground and fired the twin belts of pointed stones at Chandelure.

"Block with Psychic," Shauntal responded calmly.

Chandelure telekinetically sent the Stone Edge back into Krookodile, knocking him down to the ground.

"Now use Energy Ball," Shauntal ordered.

Chandelure fired the ball of verdant colored energy onto Krookodile as he tried getting back to his feet.

"Krookodile!" I called out to him as he struggled to return to his feet.

"Finish this with Energy Ball," Shauntal ordered.

"Dodge it with Dig!" I called out in desperation.

Krookodile dug beneath the ground to escape the Energy Ball and stayed there.

"You can't hide forever, Nero," Shauntal pointed out.

She was right. I was at the edge of the battle. I knew if Krookodile took one more hit, that was it. I needed to do something, but I couldn't get close enough to do it.

"_Nero. Call out Foul Play_," I heard Krookodile tell me from underground.

"Are you sure?" I asked him under my breath.

"_Yes. We can use Stone Edge as a shield so I can get close enough to hit Chandelure_," Krookodile explained.

"Alright… Do it!" I called out.

Shauntal looked surprised as Krookodile suddenly launched out from underground with the twin belts of pointed stones circling around him. He didn't fire them, however. Instead he used them as a shield as he got closer to Chandelure. This method proved effective as Chandelure tried countering with Energy Ball upon Shauntal's orders, but the Stone Edge shield blocked it. Krookodile then became engulfed in dark energy and he charged into Chandelure, throwing the Ghost/Fire-type Pokémon to the ground and knocking it out.

"Chandelure is unable to battle! Shauntal is out of Pokémon, therefore, Nero Hishiro is the victor!" the referee called out.

The audience went berserk in applause for my victory and I collapsed to my knees, revealed that I was able to defeat Shauntal. Krookodile collapsed onto his front next to me and I patted his snout.

"Thank you, Krookodile. You deserve this rest, you fought well today," I said, returning him to his Pokéball.

I got back to my feet as Shauntal approached me.

"Every person who works with Pokémon has a Pokémon story to tell. I've found that stories where people and Pokémon help each other out are far more interesting than stories about only people, or only Pokémon! "Wow. I'm dumbstruck! I know a lot of words, but right now I can't figure out how to say this. Perhaps, if the feeling I'm having now is put into words, it will be trapped there. So let me say this... My feeling is you're a great Trainer, Nero Hishiro!" Shauntal told me, putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you," I responded.

"Now you are allowed fifteen minutes to go to the Pokémon Center and restructure your team for the next Elite Four member. It isn't over quite just yet, Nero Hishiro. I wish you the best, however, and I hope you go to the very end," Shauntal told me.

I nodded and quickly ran off to the Pokémon Center.

"He did very good," Spectra pointed out.

"He nearly lost," Cheren added.

"He needs to be better," Virgil said, knowing exactly what it takes to defeat the Elite Four.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter XXVIII**

I returned to the stadium with five minutes to spare and I spent the last five minutes thinking over what strategy I should apply for my next battle with the second member of the Elite Four. I struggled with coming up with a strategy, but then decided something. I've never gone into a battle with a strategy. I'm not like Cheren, I don't need to study heavily to defeat an opponent. I just go with it. I know how strong my Pokémon and I are and I know that we can pull through any kind of adversary together.

I smiled determinedly as the second Elite Four member approached me. He was a tall, large, dark-skinned man with a mix of saffron and blonde colored hair.

"Greetings, challenger. My name is Marshal. In order to master the art of fighting, I'm training under my mentor, Alder. My mentor sees your potential as a Trainer and is taking an interest in you. It is my intention to test you-to take you to the limits of your strength. Kiai!" the Elite Four member introduced himself and greeted me.

"My name is Nero Hishiro, nice to meet you," I responded, nodding at Marshal.

"The battle regulations will be the same as they were with Shauntal," Marshal said.

"Alright. Hope you're as strong as she is," I said, smirking.

"Oh I am," Marshal responded, readying his first Pokémon.

Marshal allowed me to send out my Pokémon first.

"Go Musharna!" I called out my first Pokémon.

"Go Throh!" Marshal responded.

"Throh, the Judo Pokémon. When it encounters a foe bigger than itself, it wants to throw it. It changes belts as it gets stronger," my Pokédex said.

Throh is a bipedal, humanoid Pokémon with a bulky, red body and rocky skin. Its head is round and low on its shoulders with a T-shaped black feature that forms its nose and brow. Its hands and feet each have three digits, with its fingers being rounded. It wears a white judogi with a black, v-neck collar that extends down to its black belt. The gi has an integrate diamond pattern on its sleeves and a black, square patch on the bend of its knees.

Throh travel in packs containing five members. It weaves its black belt from vines and ties the belt to increase its power. It is driven to throw larger opponents and will always try to do so. This Pokémon is an all male species with no female counterpart.

"Begin!" the referee called out.

"Throh, use Stone Edge!" Marshal called out.

Twin belts of pointed stones circled around Throh's frame and then fired off toward Musharna.

"Counter with Psychic!" I responded intensely.

Musharna telekinetically threw the Stone Edge away from her.

"So you learned from Shauntal," Marshal pointed out.

"I picked a few things up," I responded.

"Well you will have to do more to beat me! USE FOCUS BLAST!" Marshal roared.

A powerful ball of energy formed in Throh's palm and then he threw it at Musharna.

"Dodge it!" I called out.

Musharna used Psychic to push herself over the incoming Focus Blast and then floated back down to the ground.

"Now use Hypnosis!" I called out.

Musharna fired a small ring of energy at Throh, putting him to sleep.

"Damn!" Marshal snapped.

"Now finish this with Dream Eater!" I called out.

Musharna fired a red beam of energy at Throh, causing him great distress before knocking him out.

"Throh is unable to battle!" the referee called out.

Marshal returned Throh back to his Pokéball.

"I can feel it! You and your Pokémon are strong! Go Sawk!" Marshal called out his second Pokémon.

"Begin!" the referee called out.

"Sawk, the Karate Pokémon. Desiring the strongest karate chop, they seclude themselves in mountains and train without sleeping," my Pokédex said.

Sawk is a bipedal, humanoid Pokémon with a lean, blue body and rocky skin. Its head is oblong-like and low on its shoulders, with an ornate sideways z-shaped black feature that forms its nose and its left brow. Its hands and feet each have three digits, with its feet and toes coming to a sharp point. It wears a light blue Karate gi with a black, v-neck collar that extends down to its black belt. Sawk will tie this black belt to increase its power. The gi has an integrate diamond pattern is its sleeves and a black, square patch on the bend of its knees. Sawk is found secluded in the mountains where it trains to increase its strength. It becomes angered if it is interrupted while training. This Pokémon is an all male species with no female counterpart.

"Use Psychic!" I called out.

Musharna began lifting Sawk up in the air telekinetically before slamming him back down onto the ground as hard as she could.

"Payback," Marshal said, smirking.

Sawk suddenly broke out of Musharna's telekinetic hold and then slammed into her, knocking her out with one hit.

"Musharna is unable to battle!" the referee called out.

"Payback's power doubles if Sawk has been hit," Marshal explained.

I clenched my jaw and returned Musharna back to her Pokéball.

"Go Simisage!" I called out my next Pokémon.

"Begin!" the referee called out.

"Sawk, use Fire Punch!" Marshal called out.

"Dodge it and use Seed Bomb!" I responded hotly.

Sawk ran in with his fists on fire and threw a flurry of fiery punches at Simisage, but the Grass-type Pokémon jumped over the Fighting-type and threw three seeds down onto him. They exploded upon contact, but Sawk stood strong.

Simisage landed and growled at Sawk.

"Focus Blast," Marshal ordered.

"Counter with Energy Ball!" I responded.

Sawk formed a powerful ball of energy in his hands and then threw at Simisage just as the Grass-type was able to throw is ball of verdant colored energy. Both attacks collided in the center of the battlefield and exploded.

"Go and use Fire Punch!" Marshal ordered.

Before Simisage or I could react, Sawk came running through the smoke and delivered a fiery punch to Simisage's cheek. Simisage skidded across the ground on his back and slowly got back to his feet.

"Close Combat!" Marshal called out.

"Blow him back with Leaf Storm!" I responded.

Sawk came running in to deliver more damage, but was blown back by a sudden gust of wind, and battered by a barrage of leaves.

"Seed Bomb!" I called out.

Simisage threw in the three seeds and they exploded as soon as they made contact with Sawk, throwing the Karate Pokémon across the ground and knocking him out.

"Sawk is unable to battle!" the referee called out.

Simisage jumped up in glee for winning the battle, but cringed in pain from being hit with that super effective Fire Punch.

"Do you want to rest?" I asked him.

"_No, I'm fine_," he insisted.

I nodded and kept him in battle.

"Alright, let's go Conkeldurr!" Marshal called out his third Pokémon.

Simisage and I stood the ready as the referee called out for the match to begin.

"Energy Ball!" I called out.

"Block," Marshal responded.

Simisage threw a ball of verdant colored energy at Conkeldurr, but the Fighting-type Pokémon blocked it with one of his concrete pillars.

"Now use Stone Edge!" Marshal ordered.

"Dodge it!" I responded.

Conkeldurr slammed both of his concrete pillars together, sending pointed stones at Simisage. Simisage jumped, dipped, ducked, and dodged all of them.

"Superpower!" Marshal called out.

Simisage wasn't fast enough to dodge Conkeldurr's pillar as the Fighting-type drove it straight into the Grass-type's body, lifting Simisage up off the ground. Conkeldurr then launched Simisage upward before slamming his other pillar into the falling Grass-type, knocking him out.

"Simisage is unable to battle!" the referee called out.

I gritted my teeth and returned Simisage back to his Pokéball. Figures. I could never catch a break. I was facing the Elite Four after all.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter XXIX**

"Go Nidoking!" I called out my third Pokémon.

The powerful Poison/Ground-type Pokémon stood ready for his battle against Conkeldurr. It was definitely going to be a battle of pure power.

"Begin!" the referee called out.

"Stone Edge!" Marshal snapped.

"Earthquake!" I responded.

Conkeldurr picked up his pillars to deliver the Stone Edge, but Nidoking caused an earthquake that shook the whole battlefield, knocking Conkeldurr off balance.

"Go in and use Poison Jab!" I snapped.

Nidoking ran in, causing the ground to shake slightly with each step, and then sent a poisoned uppercut to Conkeldurr's jaw, knocking the Fighting-type Pokémon onto his back. Nidoking kept running past.

"Grab his tail and throw him!" Marshal ordered.

Conkeldurr suddenly reached out and grabbed Nidoking by his tail. He threw the Poison/Ground-type Pokémon across the battlefield, dealing a little bit of damage. Conkeldurr then got back onto his feet and smirked over at Nidoking.

"Go use, Stone Edge!" Marshal ordered.

"Megahorn!" I responded.

Conkeldurr slammed his pillars together, sending the flurry of pointed stones at Nidoking. Nidoking's horn began glowing white and he ran straight through the oncoming Stone Edge before plowing straight into Conkeldurr.

"Grab on and use Dynamic Punch!" Marshal snapped.

Conkeldurr released his pillars and wrapped his arms around Nidoking, causing the two to roll across the ground together.

"Poison Jab!" I snapped.

Both Pokémon delivered both hits against each other and knocked the other out simultaneously.

"Both Nidoking and Conkeldurr are unable to battle!" the referee called out.

Marshal and I both stood there in shock over the outcome of the battle. We returned our Pokémon back their Pokéballs and then readied our final Pokémon.

"The last one! I'll use the last bit of strength! Go Mienshao!" Marshal called out his final Pokémon.

"Go Gardevoir, aid me to victory," I muttered under my breath, sending the Psychic/Fairy-type Pokémon out.

"Mienshao, the Martial Arts Pokémon. Using the long fur on its arms like whips, it launches into combo attacks that, once started, no one can stop," my Pokédex said.

Mienshao is a white and long bodied Pokémon with a small head and small, triangular ears. Its forehead has a purple spot adorning it as well as a yellow one on its snout. It possesses a pair of long, yellow tipped whiskers which have split ends. Its arms are almost completely covered by a large amount of fur that is tipped in purple and split at the end. This arm fur is used as a weapon in battle and acts like a battle whip. Its torso has one purple ring of fur around its midsection. It also has purple fur on the bottom section of the torso, which resemble pants, and its bottom paws are clawed. It has a long, skinny tail that, like its paw fur, is tipped purple and split at its end. Mienshao is respectful and is usually seen training with its Trainer.

"Begin!" the referee called out.

"Use Force Palm!" Marshal called out.

The ends of the fur on Mienshao's arms glowed blue and she launched then at Gardevoir like whips.

"Protect," I ordered.

A protective barrier formed around Gardevoir, protecting her from the incoming attack that just simply bounced off.

"Now use Shadow Ball," I ordered.

Gardevoir formed a ball of shadowy energy and fired it as the Protect faded away.

"Aura Sphere!" Marshal responded.

Mienshao threw the ball of aura at the incoming Shadow Ball and both attacks exploded upon contact.

"Now use Hi Jump Kick!" Marshal called out.

"Dodge it with Teleport and then use Shadow Ball," I ordered.

Gardevoir waited until Mienshao jumped up into the air before teleporting behind her. Mienshao kept going and crashed into the ground where Gardevoir had been and then was hit from behind with a Shadow Ball. Gardevoir landed gracefully and watched me from the opposite side of the battlefield. She noticed something in me. I wasn't passionate while we were battling. I was calm. Too calm.

"Watch out!" I called out, snapping Gardevoir from her thoughts as she was hit with a Force Palm.

She collected herself and hastily made her way back to my side of the battlefield.

"_Are you okay, Nero_?" she questioned me.

"I'm fine. Just get your head in the battle," I responded.

"_Yes_," she responded, nodding.

"Mienshao, use Bounce!" Marshal called out.

Mienshao used the fur on her arms to throw herself up in the air, preparing to hit Gardevoir with all she had.

"Finish this with Psychic," I responded.

Gardevoir suddenly stopped Mienshao midair with Psychic. The Fighting-type was then thrown into the ground with a lot of force, knocking her out.

"Mienshao is unable to battle, therefore, Marshal is out of usable Pokémon, making Nero Hishiro the victor!" the referee called out.

I took a moment to sigh in relief. Gardevoir floated back to me and looked at me, her red eyes staring into my brown.

"_Hilda would be cheering you on right now_," she pointed out.

I felt a twinge in my heart after she mentioned Hilda. I bit back the sorrow and nodded in agreement.

"I know… Thank you for your hard battling. Please rest," I muttered under my breath, returning Gardevoir to her Pokéball.

Marshal then approached me with a stern look on his face.

"There is no single strongest Pokémon or sole best combination… That's why it is difficult to keep winning. However, I think a heart that desires strength and strives to grow stronger is a precious ideal. That is why I respect you, because you have these things," Marshal said to me.

"Thank you," I responded, nodding at him.

"Representing the Pokémon League in the absence of the Champion has been my duty as Alder's student. However, there is nothing as empty as words not backed up by strength. A word in your ear, strong challenger… The other members of the Elite Four are far more powerful than I am. Do not underestimate them!" Marshal shouted at me.

"I won't," I responded.

"Good, now you have fifteen minutes to heal your Pokémon and set your team up for your next battle," Marshal said.

I nodded and headed for the Pokémon Center to heal my Pokémon and set my team up for the next battle.

"Halfway there," Spectra said, sighing in relief.

"He seems to be doing well, especially in how he used Pokémon he normally never battles with," Virgil commented.

"I agree. Maybe he can do it," Cheren added.

"He can, he will," Spectra said.

Alex then scoffed after Spectra's claims.

"What's your issue, asshole?" Spectra asked, glaring at him.

"Nothing, you just seem to be really close to Hishiro. It almost seems like you may want him," Alex commented, sneering at Spectra.

Spectra glared even harder and Cheren, Virgil, and Hilbert seemed to grow uneasy with the whole situation.

"I'm not saying that in a bad way. I mean you are crazy, but you're also hot and have a nice…," Alex said to Spectra, but she cut him off with a quick finger jab to his throat that knocked him out.

Alex fell over and his head landed on Elesa's lap, who carefully slid away so Alex was now resting his head on the concrete seats.

"Yikes, remind me not to piss her off," Hilbert said to Cheren, who nodded in agreement.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter XXX**

I returned from the Pokémon Center with my Pokémon healed and my next team ready.

I stood on the battlefield and took a deep breath as the third Elite Four member walked over to me within a chorus of respectful applause.

He was a man with black hair in an intricate design and light blue eyes. He wore a black, red, and white suit and pants with black shoes and a light yellow scarf around his neck.

"What will be determined here is which of us can absorb the opponent's light and shine… But who will decide that? It shall be I, Grimsley of the Elite Four, and I will fulfill my duty to be your opponent," the man introduced himself to me.

"My name is Nero Hishiro," I introduced myself to him.

"'My name is Nero Hishiro' bah, how bland," Grimsley remarked.

I smirked at the Elite Four.

"We'll see how bland I am when I defeat you," I responded, readying my first Pokéball.

"Don't get cocky, Hishiro. I'm not featherweight," Grimsley responded, readying his first Pokémon as well.

"Good, I was hoping you'd be a challenge," I said, sending out Scrafty.

"I was hoping the same for you as well, go Cacturne!" Grimsley called out.

"Cacturne, the Scarecrow Pokémon. It becomes active at night, seeking prey that is exhausted from the day's desert heat," my Pokédex said.

Cacturne is a humanoid, bipedal Pokémon that resembles a green scarecrow made of cacti. It has yellow eyes and its mouth is composed of holes on its face. It has numerous spikes along the length of its arms, legs, and neck. A pattern of green rhombi extends down the front of its body. A female has a big, dark green rhombus on its chest, while a male has two small dark green rhombi. There is triangular, dark green feature on its head that is a dark green and resembles a hat with spiky tips.

Cacturne is a nocturnal Pokémon that rarely moves during the day, which allows it to hold moisture. At night, it searches for prey or follows travelers until they become exhausted. It has lived in deserts for so long that its blood has transformed into sand.

"Alright, there's your Cacturne lesson for the day. Now show me what you got!" Grimsley snapped.

"Begin!" the referee called out.

"Scrafty, use Focus Blast!" I called out my first move.

"Dodge it and use Sandstorm!" Grimsley responded.

Scrafty threw the powerful ball of energy, but Cacturne bent its upper body backwards at the last second and the Focus Blast soared straight over it. Cacturne then bent back to shape and chuckled mercilessly as it swung its arms against the battlefield, whipping up a powerful sandstorm that buffeted Scrafty and me. I pulled my goggles down so I can see, but Scrafty was still being dealt damage.

"Cacturne, use Needle Arm!" Grimsley called out.

Cacturne suddenly appeared on Scrafty's left with its arm glowing green and the Grass/Dark-type slammed its arm into Scrafty, tossing the Dark/Fighting-type across the battlefield.

Scrafty tried getting up, but was buffeted by the Sandstorm once again.

"Scrafty!" I called out, but it was no use.

"Finish this with Pin Missile!" Grimsley called out.

White missile-shaped bolts of energy fired from all of Cacturne's spikes, hitting Scrafty hard, and knocking him out.

"Scrafty is unable to battle!" the referee called out.

I returned him back to his Pokéball and thought for a moment. Did I have any Pokémon that could fight in the Sandstorm without taking any damage? I then smiled. I did.

"Go Marowak!" I called out my second Pokémon.

"A Ground-type against a Grass-type? Interesting. Let's see how you're choice goes," Grimsley said.

"Begin!" the referee called out.

"Needle Arm!" Grimsley called out.

"Block it and use Headbutt!" I responded.

Cacturne ran in and swung its arm down at Marowak, who blocked it with his bone. He then launched upward, driving his skull into Cacturne's midsection.

"Now use Bonemerang!" I called out.

Marowak landed and then threw his bone though Cacturne simply moved out of the way; it spun around and smacked the Grass/Dark-type on the back of the head.

"Pin Missile!" Grimsley snapped.

Cacturne fired the energy missiles at Marowak, who dodged them all with ease.

"Use Thrash!" I called out.

Marowak suddenly jumped forward, slammed his bone onto Cacturne's head, landed behind it, and then slammed headfirst into Cacturne's back, knocking it out.

"Cacturne is unable to battle!" the referee announced.

Grimsley smirked at me and returned Cacturne back to its Pokéball.

"Well it seems that your choice worked out well for you," Grimsley said.

I nodded in agreement.

"Let's see how it works out for me!" Grimsley shouted, sending out his next Pokémon.

"Houndoom, the Dark Pokémon. The flames it breathes when angry contain toxins. If they cause a burn, it will hurt forever," my Pokédex said.

Houndoom is a quadruped, canine Pokémon that is mainly black with a long orange snout and an orange underbelly. It has small, red eyes and a black nose. Around its neck is a white band with a small skull-shaped pendant on its throat. There are two white bands on each of its ankles, as well as three rib-like ridges on its back. Houndoom has a long, skinny tail with a triangular tip and three clawed toes on each paw. On top of its head is a pair of long, curved gray horns. These horns are smaller on the female than the male.

In a Houndoom pack, the one with its horns raked sharply towards the back serves a leadership role. Leadership is determined by fights within the pack. Its gut is full of toxins, which are used to create fire. This gives Houndoom's fire a foul odor and the wounds it inflicts will never heal. Houndoom appears near volcanic areas. Its howling induces shivering in other Pokémon, and often sends them scurrying back to their nests.

"Begin!" the referee called out.

"Houndoom, use Flamethrower!" Grimsley called out.

Houndoom unleashed a powerful stream of fire from his maw at Marowak.

"Block it by spinning your bone!" I called out quickly.

Marowak began spinning his bone in front of him and it blocked the Flamethrower impressively.

"Now use Bone Rush!" I called out.

Marowak ran forward.

"Use Foul Play!" Grimsley responded.

Houndoom became engulfed in dark energy and ran forward as well. Marowak used his bone to vault over Houndoom. He then threw his bone down, hitting the Dark/Fire-type on the head. The bone bounced back to Marowak and the Ground-type landed. He then ran forward and slid underneath Houndoom, hitting the Dark Pokémon several times on the belly.

"Houndoom, use Fire Fang!" Grimsley responded.

Houndoom's jaws became engulfed in fire and he latched onto Marowak's frame. I heard Marowak grunt in pain as Houndoom shook him back and forth.

"Use Headbutt to free yourself!" I called out.

Marowak tried angling himself to headbutt Houndoom, but couldn't get the right angle.

"Bonemerang!" I called out.

Marowak threw his bone and it angled around before smacking Houndoom in the face, freeing himself from the Dark Pokémon's jaws. Marowak landed and then a sudden flare went over him. He had been burned. Marowak ignored the pain and caught his bone before entering a fighting stance.

I was amazed at his resilience. The baby of my Pokémon had grown up so much. I smiled.

"Go in and use Thrash!" I called out.

"Respond with Foul Play!" Grimsley responded.

Both Pokémon ran at each other and delivered their attacks, but it was only Marowak who was left standing.

"Houndoom is unable to battle!" the referee called out.

Grimsley was astonished that I had just knocked out two of his Pokémon in a row with just one of mine.

"I did not expect you to be _this _strong… I definitely underestimated you," Grimsley admitted.

I smirked, feeling satisfied with myself.

"I will not do that again, go Tyranitar!" Grimsley called out his third Pokémon.

"Tyranitar, the Armor Pokémon. The quakes caused when it walks make even great mountains crumble and change the surrounding terrain," my Pokédex said.

Tyranitar is a large, bipedal, dinosaurian Pokémon with a green, armor-like hide covering its body. It has two pairs of fangs: one in the upper jaw and one in the lower. Several spikes of varying size protrude from the back of its head, neck, and shoulders. Both sides of its chest, the center of its back, and its knees have two triangular holes. There is a gray, diamond-shaped patch of scales covering its belly, and a smaller one on its back. It has three claws on its feet and hands. A ring of spikes surrounds the tip of its tail.

Tyranitar is a powerful Pokémon with an insolent nature. It is extremely strong, and its thick, rocky hide gives it a good resistance to all forms of attack. Because of this, it is always looking for a battle and will not flinch at anything. If enraged, Tyranitar sets off outstanding earthquakes that can completely change the entire landscape, often forcing cartographers to draw up new maps. It lives in nests made from demolished mountains.

"This isn't good," Hilbert commented up in the stands.

"Why?" Spectra asked, feeling a bit concerned for me.

"Tyranitar is a Pseudo-Legendary Pokémon," Hilbert pointed out.

"And?" Spectra questioned.

"Pseudo-Legendaries are extremely powerful Pokémon, damn near Legendary Pokémon caliber. Nero faced one before that I know of. My Garchomp and he took out three of Nero's Pokémon before being defeated. I can only imagine what an Elite Four's Pseudo-Legendary could do," Hilbert said.

"Nero can do it," Spectra said.

Just then, Alex began waking up. He looked around and then glared at Spectra.

"Did you really knock me out!?" he asked angrily.

She then hit his sternum with her fingertips, knocking him out yet again without even looking at him.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter XXXI**

I looked at Grimsley's Tyranitar, but I was determined I could defeat it.

"Begin!" the referee called out.

"Bonemerang, Marowak, quickly!" I called out.

Marowak threw his bone and Tyranitar didn't even bother moving out of the way. The bone just bounced off Tyranitar as if it were just a pebble. Marowak caught his bone and looked up at the massive Rock/Dark-type Pokémon.

"Use Dark Pulse," Grimsley said.

Tyranitar fired the beam of pulsating dark energy from his mouth. It hit the middle of the battlefield and then Tyranitar had it move toward Marowak.

"Dodge it!" I called out.

Marowak tried rolling out of the way, but the Dark Pulse caused the battlefield to explode out from beneath his feet, throwing him. Marowak rolled to a stop and used his bone to support himself.

"_Is that all you got_?" he asked Tyranitar, chuckling.

"Marowak, return," I said, trying to return him to his Pokéball, but Marowak dodged his Pokéball's return beam.

"_No, I am going to show these two that I am not afraid_!" Marowak barked at me.

"Marowak…," I said as he lifted his bone, wavering slightly as he did so.

"Nero, you're Pokémon definitely wants to prove himself to you," Grimsley said, looking at Marowak.

I nodded in agreement.

"Marowak, use Thrash!" I called out.

Marowak ran forward, pushing solely on both adrenaline and determination. He jumped up and smacked Tyranitar across his face with his bone, then kicked the Rock/Dark-type in the forward, and ended it by slamming his head onto Tyranitar's head. Tyranitar stumbled back a bit, but stood strong. Marowak landed and looked up at Tyranitar, breathing hard. Tyranitar looked down at the smaller Pokémon and nodded his approval of Marowak's strength and determination. Marowak then smirked before falling over.

"Marowak is unable to battle!" the referee called out.

I ran over to pick Marowak up off the ground.

"_Did I do well_?" he asked me.

"Of course you did. You always do. You are strong," I said, returning Marowak to his Pokéball.

I got to my side of the battlefield and looked back at Grimsley and Tyranitar.

"Alright, this is for Marowak! GO STOUTLAND!" I called out my next Pokémon.

The burly Normal-type appeared and looked ready to do some damage to Tyranitar.

"Begin!" the referee called out.

"Stone Edge!" Grimsley called out.

"Dodge it and use Ice Fang!" I responded.

Tyranitar fired a flurry of pointed stones at Stoutland, who jumped over them, and came down to bite Tyranitar, leaving him with a cold shoulder. Tyranitar simply moved his arm, breaking the ice away.

"Go use Hyper Beam!" Grimsley called out.

"Dodge it and use Thunder Fang!" I responded.

Tyranitar fired a powerful beam of energy at Stoutland, who rolled out of the way before charging forward and biting Tyranitar's arm with an electrically-charged bite. Static came over Tyranitar, indicating he had been Paralyzed.

"Now use Giga Impact!" I called out.

A swirling vortex of energy formed over Stoutland and he charged forward, hitting Tyranitar in his midsection, knocking the Pseudo-Legendary off his feet. The ground shook when the massive Pokémon hit the ground and Stoutland was left there standing, breathing hard.

"Finish this with Earthquake," Grimsley said simply.

Tyranitar suddenly used his tail to launch himself up in the air. He then came down on his feet, causing the whole stadium to shake. Earth uplifted and slammed into Stoutland, tossing the Normal-type Pokémon backwards, and knocking him out.

"Stoutland is unable to battle!" the referee called out, picking himself up off the ground. I lay there on the ground, looking up at Tyranitar in disbelief. I could, however, still see the static from Stoutland's Thunder Fang affect him.

I pulled myself to my feet, returned Stoutland to his Pokéball, and then sent out my last Pokémon. Gallade.

"The odds are stacked against you, Nero," Grimsley pointed out.

"I know that… but I also know that if I trust in my Pokémon, I can make it out just fine," I said.

"Good, now show me what you got!" Grimsley called out.

"Begin!" the referee announced.

"Gallade, use Shock Wave!" I called out.

Gallade fired the twin discs of electricity over at Tyranitar. They hit him and exploded, shrouding him in smoke, but with one swipe of his arm, Tyranitar cleared it away.

"Dark Pulse, go!" Grimsley ordered.

Tyranitar fired the beam of pulsating dark energy at Gallade.

"Dodge it!" I called out.

Gallade rolled out of the way.

"Stone Edge!" Grimsley barked.

Pointed stones fired onto Gallade, dealing damage to him.

"Leaf Blade!" I shouted.

Gallade then ran in past the Stone Edge with his blade arms glowing verdant green.

"Knock him back with Dark Pulse!" Grimsley ordered.

Tyranitar fired the beam of dark energy onto the ground in front of Gallade, throwing him backwards. Gallade rolled across the ground, but was quick to his feet.

"I can't get in close, but Gallade's distance moves aren't any effective in this battle," I muttered to myself.

"Go and use Dark Pulse again!" Grimsley called out.

Tyranitar fired the beam of pulsating dark energy again.

"Block it with Shock Wave!" I called out.

Gallade fired the twin discs of electricity at the incoming beam, but they were destroyed and Gallade was hit by the Dark-type move.

"Gallade!" I called out as the Psychic/Fighting-type Pokémon rolled across the battlefield.

He didn't get back up.

"No…," Spectra muttered under her breath.

She watched wide-eyed and in silence as the referee ran over to get a closer view at Gallade if he truly was unable to battle.

"Come on… come on Gallade, please… please don't give up…," I muttered under my breath.

The referee took a look at Gallade and then sighed.

"Gallade is unable to…," he was about to call.

"Not yet," Grimsley suddenly cut him off.

The referee then looked back at Gallade and we all saw him pushing himself to his feet.

"_I am __not__ yet_," Gallade growled, glaring intently at Tyranitar.

I smiled and knew we weren't done just yet.

"Go use Shock Wave!" I called out.

Gallade quickly fired the twin discs of electricity at Tyranitar.

"Block with Stone Edge!" Grimsley responded.

Tyranitar used the flurry of pointed stones to destroy the incoming Shock Wave. Smoke clouded Gallade from Grimsley's and Tyranitar's view and I took this as an advantage for Gallade to get in close.

"Close Combat!" I called out.

"What!?" Grimsley questioned.

Gallade suddenly came through the smoke and delivered a powerful kick to Tyranitar's face, knocking the Rock/Dark-type Pokémon off his feet. Gallade stood on Tyranitar's head as the behemoth Pokémon fell, delivering even more kicks and punches to him throughout the entire process of the fall. The ground shook as Tyranitar fell, but Gallade was unharmed as he simply walked off the Rock/Dark-type's head. He turned and readied himself in case Tyranitar was still ready to battle, but he wasn't. I defeated him.

"Tyranitar is unable to battle!" the referee called out.

The audience erupted into cheers and applause over my impressive victory, but I knew I wasn't done yet.

Grimsley returned Tyranitar back to his Pokéball and then looked at me.

"Well… I've never withdrawn from any battles. This is my last Pokémon. Go Bisharp!" Grimsley called out his final Pokémon.

"Bisharp, the Sword Blade Pokémon. This pitiless Pokémon commands a group of Pawniard to hound prey into immobility. It then moves in to finish the prey off," my Pokédex said.

Bisharp is a bipedal, humanoid Pokémon. It has a round, red and black head, similar to a war helmet, topped with a golden, double-headed axe blade. Its face is primarily yellow with a black outline. The helmet shrouds most of its yellow-and-black face, although its triangular eyes are visible. Resembling shoulder pads, its red shoulders project slightly over its arms and have a thin yellow line where they meet its black torso. It has white, metallic hands that resemble gloves, with retractable, blades attached. Encircling its torso are two blades, which create the impression of a ribcage. Its thighs are red and become progressively thinner as they connect to the knee. Both of its feet are metallic and split down the middle, resembling cloven hooves. These hooves are also similar to steel war boots or possibly leggings. In the wild, Bisharp rules over a pack of Pawniard, and fights other Bisharp to become the alpha of the pack. The loser of these fights is cast out. When hunting, the Pawniard allow the leader Bisharp to perform the finishing blow.

"Begin!" the referee called out.

"Slash," Grimsley ordered.

"Leaf Blade," I responded.

Bisharp jumped in and his blades retracted out. He began slashing at Gallade, who blocked each time.

"Now use Shock Wave!" I called out.

Gallade suddenly jumped up and kicked off Bisharp to get some distance so he could fire the Shock Wave down onto him. Bisharp shielded himself with his blades and decreased the damage caused by the Shock Wave.

Gallade landed and got into a fighting stance.

"Use Night Slash," Grimsley ordered.

Bisharp suddenly ran in with his blades glowing with dark energy.

"Dodge it and use Leaf Blade!" I responded.

Bisharp swiped his blades at Gallade, who jumped over them, and came down with his arm blades glowing green, slashing Bisharp with them.

"Finish this with Close Combat!" I shouted.

As Bisharp backed away, Gallade slammed his leg into his midsection, causing Bisharp to double-over. Gallade then slammed his elbow into the back of Bisharp's head, dropping the Dark/Steel-type Pokémon to the ground.

"Bisharp is unable to battle, therefore, Grimsley is out of usable Pokémon, making Nero Hishiro the winner!" the referee called out.

Gallade knelt down in front of me and I put my hand on his shoulder.

"You showed great resilience out there, my friend," I said to him.

"_Thank you, Nero_," he responded.

"You made me proud, now please… rest," I said, returning him to his Pokéball.

Grimsley then approached me.

"Whether or not you get to fight at full strength, whether or not luck smiles on you; none of that matters. Only results matter. And a loss is a loss. See, victory shines like a bright light. And right now, you and your Pokémon are shining brilliantly. There are bad ways to win and good ways to lose. What's interesting and troubling is that it's not always clear which is which. A flipped coin doesn't always land heads or tails. Sometimes it may never land at all. "Now, I'm nothing more than the guy who lost... Nothing more, nothing less. You should take that strength and test it against the last member of the Elite Four," Grimsley spoke to me.

I nodded in agreement and then left to rest my Pokémon and set my team up for the final Elite Four member.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter XXXII**

I returned relaxed, confident, and ready for battle. It was my last Elite Four battle and it was going to be a good one.

I walked out onto the battlefield and stood there waiting for the next battler. She then approached me.

She was a young woman not too much older than I was with long, knee-length light brown hair and blue eyes. Pink ribbons seemed to keep the ends of her hair from tripping her up and I deduced they must've been held up by psychic powers. She was wearing a simple white a pink form-fitting dress, pink shoes, and a large light pink hat.

"Who are you?" she asked me.

"My name is Nero Hishiro," I introduced myself.

"Caitlin. How impudent you are to disturb my sleep," Caitlin accused me.

"I'm… I'm sorry," I apologized, a little taken back by what she said.

Humph… You appear to possess a combination of strength and kindness. Very well. Make your best effort not to bore me with a yawn-inducing battle. Clear?" she asked me.

"Oh trust me, I will be an exciting battler," I said, smirking slightly.

"Good. The rules shall be the same as the previous Elite Four members," Caitlin said.

"Got it," I responded.

"Good. I get the feeling a wonderful time is about to start. I'm excited! Go Alakazam!" Caitlin called out her first Pokémon.

"Go Honchkrow!" I called out my first Pokémon.

"Alakazam, the Psi Pokémon. The spoons clutched in its hands are said to have been created by its psychic powers," my Pokédex said.

Alakazam is characterized by its humanoid structure and large mustache. The female Alakazam has a significantly shorter mustache than the male. Its snout is long and thin, and it has long, ear-like spikes extending from the back of its head. It has brown armor-like sections over its chest, shoulders, forearms and knees, which cover its yellow skeletal body. There are three toes on each foot, each of which has a white claw. It wields a silver spoon in each hand, each of which acts as an amplifier for its psychic abilities.

Alakazam is able to use all forms of psychic abilities. These powers are used to move its body, as opposed to its weak muscles. It also uses its psychic powers to hold up its head, which is too heavy to be supported by its neck, due to its continually growing brain. It is said to have an excellent memory and can remember everything that it has experienced since hatching as an Abra, and has an IQ that exceeds five thousand. It is found in urban areas.

"Begin!" the referee called out.

"Honchkrow, use Shadow Ball!" I called out.

"Dodge it and use Focus Blast," Caitlin responded, yawning right afterwards.

Honchkrow fired a ball of shadowy energy, but Alakazam simply floated out of the way like it was nothing and fired a ball of powerfully focused energy.

"Dodge it with Aerial Ace!" I responded.

Honchkrow dove beneath the Focus Blast at the last second and slammed straight into Alakazam.

"Oh? I have a feeling this battle will give my Pokémon a chance to go all out! Alakazam, use Charge Beam!" Caitlin called out.

Alakazam suddenly fired a beam of electricity, shocking Honchkrow and dealing quite a bit of damage.

"Honchkrow!" I called out for my childhood friend.

"_I'm fine_," he insisted.

"Good, use Dark Pulse!" I called out.

Honchkrow suddenly fired the beam of dark energy, hitting Alakazam, and knocking him out.

"Alakazam is unable to battle!" the referee called out.

"Hmm, Alakazam return… Go Sigilyph," Caitlin called out her second Pokémon.

"Begin!" the referee called out.

"Aerial Ace!" I called out.

"Counter with Ice Beam," Caitlin said.

Honchkrow began flying in, but Sigilyph suddenly fired a beam of ice, freezing Honchkrow in a block of ice. Honchkrow came crashing down on the battlefield, breaking out of the ice, but was knocked out.

"Honchkrow is unable to battle!" the referee called out.

I sighed and returned him to his Pokéball.

"Heh, having fun yet, sleepy head?" I asked Caitlin teasingly.

She made a pouty face at me, but collected herself.

"Yes, this is an interesting battle," she responded, smirking slightly.

"Oh, it's gonna get a lot more interesting. Go Gengar!" I called out my second Pokémon.

"Begin!" the referee called out.

"Gengar, use Shadow Ball!" I called out.

Gengar formed the ball of shadowy energy in her hand and then threw it at Sigilyph.

"Counter with Air Slash!" Caitlin responded.

Sigilyph fired crescents of air energy at the Shadow Ball, causing it to explode in midair.

"Go and use Shadow Punch!" I called out.

"Stop her with Psychic!" Caitlin countered.

Gengar flew in to deliver a shadowy punch, but was stopped in midair by Sigilyph's Psychic.

"_Uh oh_," Gengar said before being slammed down onto the ground telekinetically.

"_Ow_!" she complained.

Sigilyph slammed her down again.

"_Stop it_!" she ordered.

Sigilyph slammed her down a third time.

"_That's it_!" Gengar snapped, breaking out of the psychic hold.

Her fist became cloaked in electricity and she delivered a Thunder Punch to Sigilyph, dealing a great deal of damage.

"_Ooh, Nero I gots me a new movesie_!" Gengar cried out in glee.

"Yes, now use Thunder Punch again!" I called out.

"_Yes sir_!" Gengar responded, delivering a second electrically-charged punch to Sigilyph, knocking it out.

"Sigilyph is unable to battle!" the referee called out.

Caitlin looked slightly astonished at the fact I had knocked out two of her Pokémon, but simply returned Sigilyph back to its Pokéball and sent out her third Pokémon.

"Reuniclus, the Multiplying Pokémon. They use psychic power to control their arms, which are made of a special liquid. They can crush boulders psychically," my Pokédex said.

Reuniclus is a pale green Pokémon surrounded by a blob of translucent, green gelatinous substance. It has a large, round head with a thin stripe down the center. Its eyes are black and oval, while its mouth is red and triangular. Its body is small with stubby arms and legs. However, there are several round objects floating next to its arms. These objects increase in size and darken in color the further they are from the body and form arm-like appendages. The gel around these appendages forms three-fingered hands. Above its head, two rounded, triangular objects are suspended in the gel, giving the impression of horns or ears. The gel forms a stubby, round tail at the base of Reuniclus's body. Reuniclus controls its powerful arms using psychic powers. It can form a network with the brains of other Reuniclus by clasping hands with them.

"Begin!" the referee called out.

"Gengar, use Shadow Ball!" I called out.

"Energy Ball!" Caitlin responded.

Both attacks collided and exploded in midair.

"Go use Thunderbolt!" Caitlin called out.

Reuniclus formed bolts of electricity in its hands before firing them off at Gengar, electrocuting her.

"Now finish this with Psychic," Caitlin ordered.

Reuniclus then telekinetically pushed Gengar into the back wall, knocking her out.

"Gengar is unable to battle!" the referee called out.

I ran over to her and made sure she was okay.

"_I'm fine_," she insisted.

I nodded and returned her to her Pokéball before walking back to the battlefield.

"Go Haxorus!" I called out my third Pokémon.

"Begin!" the referee called out.

"Dragon Pulse!" I called out.

The Shiny Haxorus fired the pulse of draconic energy, hitting Reuniclus hard.

"Now use Flamethrower!" I added onto the attacks.

Haxorus unleashed a stream of fire that ended up leaving Reuniclus with a burn.

"Reuniclus, use Thunderbolt!" Caitlin responded.

Reuniclus fired bolts of electricity at Haxorus.

"Deflect it with your axe!" I called out.

Haxorus swung his head, deflecting the Thunderbolt back at Reuniclus, knocking it out.

"Reuniclus is unable to battle!" the referee called out.

Caitlin sighed as she returned Reuniclus to its Pokéball. She then looked up at me.

"Even at a time like this, I should stay cool and collected… Go Gothitelle!" she called out her fourth and final Pokémon.

"Gothitelle, the Astral Body Pokémon. It can see the future from the movement of the stars. When it learns its Trainer's life span, it cries in sadness," my Pokédex said.

Gothitelle is a humanoid Pokémon with a primarily black body. Its head is teardrop-shaped, with a white, bow-like fixture attached to the base of its tip. The black skin on Gothitelle's head opens onto its purple face with a zigzag pattern resembling bangs. Gothitelle has large, heavy-lidded eyes with blue irises and white pupils, as well as a small mouth with red lips. Four flat, black disks flank each side of its head. Gothitelle's body is split into four progressively-larger tiers, with its head and arms being attached to the smallest, uppermost tier. Its arms are thin, ending in small, purple hands with white disks at the wrists. Each tier of Gothitelle's body has a white, bow-like fixture on its front.

Gothitelle's immense psychic power can distort the space around it, showing visions of distant stars and past events. It can predict the future from the placement and movement of stars, and weeps when it discovers the lifespan of its Trainer.

"Begin!" the referee called out.

"Future Sight," Caitlin ordered.

Gothitelle began glowing blue and then it disappeared without anything visible happening.

"What the hell?" I questioned under my breath.

I shrugged my shoulders and looked at Haxorus.

"Draco Meteor!" I called out.

Haxorus nodded and fired a powerful orb of draconic energy up into the air. It exploded and it rained smaller orbs of draconic energy down onto the battlefield.

"Dodge it and use Ice Punch," Caitlin ordered.

Gothitelle moved surprisingly fast with her psychic powers, weaving in and out past the falling orbs of draconic energy. They exploded upon contacting the ground, but nothing hit Gothitelle as she came in close and delivered a powerful icy punch to Haxorus's jaw. He fell back and shook his head, dazed by the hit. Suddenly he began glowing blue and was dealt a massive amount of damage by an unseen force, knocking him out.

"Haxorus is unable to battle!" the referee announced.

"But how?" I questioned, returning him to his Pokéball.

"Future Sight. It's a powerful move that comes a couple turns after it has been used," Caitlin explained, smiling slightly.

I nodded, understanding what she had said, and sent out my fourth and final Pokémon. Zoroark.

"Let's end this, my friend," I said.

"_Yes, let's_," Zoroark agreed.

"Begin!" the referee called out.

"Night Slash!" I called out.

"Dodge with Double Team!" Caitlin responded.

Zoroark's claws became engulfed in dark energy and she rushed Gothitelle who quickly filled the battlefield with copies of herself.

"Two can play in that game. Illusion!" I called out.

Zoroark smiled and jumped in and out of the copies, leaving illusions of herself. Soon enough both Pokémon were lost in the field of copies.

Caitlin and I looked into the horde of copies, waiting for either one of us to slip. I then grew tired and decided to move.

"Use Flamethrower to clear the battlefield!" I called out.

Zoroark suddenly unleashed a stream of fire from her hiding place, clearing the battlefield of her illusions and Gothitelle's copies. She also dealt damage to Gothitelle as she fled from the flames.

"Gothitelle!" Caitlin cried out.

"End this with Night Daze!" I ordered.

Purple flames engulfed Zoroark and she fired them all at Gothitelle, knocking the Psychic-type out impressively.

"Gothitelle is unable to battle, therefore, Caitlin is out of usable Pokémon, making Nero Hishiro the winner!" the referee called out.

I stood there, smiling at my victory, and how easy it seemed to be. I walked over to Zoroark and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you," I said to her.

She nodded and then we looked at Caitlin as she approached us after returning Gothitelle back to her Pokéball.

"In the past, when I battled, the force of my emotions shook me greatly. When my power awoke, I came close to destroying everything around me. That weak person no longer exists… Still, sometimes, my determination fails. Always, I aspire to wrap up a victory with elegance and grace. I invite you to be my opponent again in the future, if you wish," she said to me, dipping slightly in respect.

"Of course," I responded, nodding in agreement.

"Somehow, you managed to defeat the entire Elite Four of the Pokémon League. You may now battle Alder, the Unova Region's Champion. Your battle will be tomorrow at noon," Caitlin explained to me.

I nodded and she turned and left. At long last, the end of my journey was near. The end of it all. The final battle. Win or go home. I know that even if I lose, I will not be disappointed. I have come a far way over the past year. I then began chuckling to myself when I realized something. I was turning nineteen tomorrow. Hopefully victory is my birthday gift and not humility.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter XXXIII**

I stood awake on the balcony of my hotel room. I looked out at the empty stadium that was illuminated beautifully by the moonlight. I then pulled out a small white case from my pocket. I opened it and revealed a picture of Hilda. I made this during my free time while the stadium was being rebuilt. It was so I could bring Hilda with me wherever I went.

I pressed my thumb against her cheek and smiled as tears built up in my eyes.

"I'm sorry Hilda," I muttered under my breath.

"_I should be the one apologizing_," a familiar voice said to me, causing me to jump back.

I looked up and Reshiram was hovering in front of my balcony, his blue eyes staring at me.

"Reshiram… you scared me," I admitted, catching my breath.

"_My apologies, Nero Hishiro_," Reshiram apologized.

"It's okay… what's up though?" I asked him.

"_I am here now because I want to ask for your forgiveness_," Reshiram said.

"Forgiveness in what?" I asked.

"_For everything…_," he responded.

I looked up at the Legendary Dragon/Fire-type Pokémon curiously and he went on explaining.

"_I was selfish with my intentions in making you the Hero of Truth. I saw your potential and I took advantage of it so when the time was right, I could free myself from my bonds. I realize now how wrong I was. I realize now the magnitude of pain I have caused you. It was because of my selfishness that your friend Bianca was killed. It was because of my selfishness that your love Hilda was killed_," Reshiram said.

This surprised me. I was not expecting Reshiram to be blaming himself for the deaths of a couple of humans and the pain it caused a handful of others.

"I spent every single day since Bianca died blaming myself, I have spent every _single _day since Hilda died blaming myself. Blame has plagued my family and friends like a poison. Blame has darkened my very soul. I had Cheren, Hilda, Spectra, and myself blaming ourselves after Bianca was killed. Then when Hilda died, I had Cheren, Spectra, N, Charizard, Honchkrow, Zoroark, Gengar, Krookodile, Gallade, Meganium, Gardevoir, Nidoking, Scrafty, Haxorus, Sparx, Aura, Espio, Shadow, Icicle, Sweetheart, my mother, my little sister, Hilda's mother and father, Bianca's mother and father, Cheren's mother and father, Virgil, Hilbert, Alex, Cilan, Chili, Cress, Lenora, her husband, Burgh, Elesa, Clay, Skyla, Brycen, Drayden, Alder, President Satoshi, Cobalion, Virizion, Terrakion, Keldeo, Thundurus, Tornadus, Landorus, and myself along with so many others blaming ourselves for the death of one person. To all of us, it was someone's fault. There had to be someone to blame for what happened. It poisoned us all. Now, I know the truth. It was no one's fault for what happened to Bianca and Hilda. Not even Ghetsis's or Team Plasma's fault. Death… is just a part of life, and we will all have to face it one day. Some of us will have to face it sooner than others, but only time will tell when our day is up. I'm not going to dwell on the future, or the past, I just want to focus on this gift I have in front of me right now. The gift of the present. The gift of right now. That is how I have survived all the death around me. I focused on the life in front of me, that light at the end of the dark tunnel, and headed straight for it. The life in death. And I've found salvation within myself the moment I found the strength to pull myself to it. Of course, I still miss both Bianca and Hilda immensely. I think of them every single second of every single minute of every single hour of every single day of every single month and will continue thinking of them every single year, every single decade, until the moment I die as well. Hell, I'll probably think of them even after I die. Their faces will never escape my mind. They have branded themselves to the insides of my eyes and I see them all the time. Their smiles, their frowns. I even see their faces when they were dead. But I know they would want me to be strong. They would want _us all_ to be strong. Even you, Reshiram. They would want you to be strong as well," I said to the Legendary Pokémon.

He looked at me while he processed what I had just said. He then nodded in agreement.

"_You always surprised me with out valiant and wise you can be, Nero Hishiro. Thank you_," he said.

"You're welcome," I responded.

"_Good luck with your battle tomorrow and with the rest of your life. This is goodbye, Nero Hishiro_," Reshiram said.

"No, I don't believe in goodbyes. See you later, Reshiram, because I know we will meet again," I corrected him.

Reshiram nodded and was about to fly off, but stopped at the last second, turning back to me.

"_Happy birthday_," he said his final words to me before flying off into the night sky.

I took that moment to look at the clock by my bed inside my hotel room and saw that it was twelve-o-one. I am now nineteen years old. I turned back to the night sky to see Reshiram one last time, but the Legendary Pokémon was gone.

I stood there on the balcony, just thinking to myself of how my life had been since I left home on my journey. So much has happened, more than I could have guessed. I fell in love, I lose friends and love, but I gained new friends. So many new friends that just seemed to outweigh my losses. The positives outweigh the negatives, the benefits outweigh the costs.

I stood there for a moment longer before finally walking back into my hotel room, closing the door out onto the balcony behind me, climbed into bed, and fell asleep with a smile of relief on my face. Twelve hours from now, it was all going to come to a close.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter XXXIV**

I was walking through the interior of the stadium. I was alone, despite the stadium filled with people hurrying to get to their seats. It was eleven o'clock in the morning, an hour before my match against Alder was to take place.

I felt someone tap on my shoulder and immediately turned in the opposite direction to see Spectra, knowing her little game. She smiled and giggled a little.

"I'm amazed at how quickly you caught on to all my little games," she said.

"Hey, I'm not just a pretty face," I responded, chuckling slightly.

"How are you feeling?" Spectra asked me.

"I don't know; a mix of happy, sad, impatient, and excited. Give me back my wallet," I responded, holding out my hand.

Spectra sighed and tossed my wallet back at me. I caught it and pocketed it before punching her shoulder friendlily. Spectra looked at me and we shared a laugh.

"Will Nero Hishiro please come to the battlefield!" a female voice came over the battlefield intercom.

"Well I guess this is it," I said.

"Yup," Spectra responded.

Spectra then embraced me in a hug.

"You better not lose, or I'm going to kick your ass," she said into my shoulder.

She then pulled away and made her way to the stands. She stopped and looked back at me.

"Happy birthday by the way," she said to me.

She then ran to the stands to get her seat. I stood there for a moment and then turned and made my way out onto the battlefield.

I walked out onto the battlefield into a chorus of applause. I felt a bit overwhelmed by the whole ordeal and suddenly Charizard came out of his Pokéball.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"_Just get on_," he responded, lowering so I could get on his back.

I hesitated, so Charizard used his wing to push me onto his back.

"_Hold on_," Charizard said.

"Wait, what!?" I asked as Charizard suddenly shot off into the air.

We flew around the stadium together and I saw everyone watch in shock and in awe.

Charizard then landed on the sole battlefield and I returned him to his Pokéball.

"Well that was a definite show!" President Satoshi called out with assistance from a microphone as he approached me.

I chuckled a little, but didn't let on that that little display was unexpected.

"Here is your Unova League Champion! NERO HISHIRO!" President Satoshi called out and was followed by an immense chorus of applause.

"And now I will give the floor away to Nero Hishiro," President Satoshi said, handing over the microphone.

I looked at him in surprise and then looked at everyone else.

"Um… hi," I said.

I heard a few laughs. I paused so I could think of what to say next and then decided.

"For Bianca Belle and Hilda White, my friends; I battle not only for you and your memory, but also my family, your families, my other friends, their families, and most of all, myself," I said into the microphone.

Everyone erupted into applause. It was so loud, that Terrakion looked at the Stadium from the top of Victory Road.

I then handed the microphone off to President Satoshi.

"And now for the moment we have all been waiting for, I present you with the Champion of the Unova Region, ALDER!" President Satoshi called out.

I looked past the President and saw Alder walking over to me.

"I see you've come a long way, Nero Hishiro, and you've gone through so much. But here we are… HERE WE _ALL _ARE! Give me your best, and I'll you mine right back!" Alder called out to me.

I nodded and Satoshi ran to his seat in the front row, surrounded by his security guards.

"The battle between the Unova Region Champion, Alder and the challenger Nero Hishiro will commence. It shall be a six-on-six battle with substitutions allowed only by the challenger! The winner will be decided when all six of either player's Pokémon are unable to battle!" the referee called out.

I took a deep breath and nodded.

"I'll send out my first Pokémon. Battle with me, old friend Accelgor!" Alder called out his first Pokémon.

"Accelgor, the Shell Out Pokémon. When its body dries out, it weakens. So it wraps a membrane around itself for protection while it spits poison," my Pokédex said.

Accelgor has a large pink head reminiscent of a helmet, adorned with green stripes, a black star-like marking or hole on the front, and a swirled shape in the back, with its eyes in a shadowed crevice giving the appearance of an annoyed pout. The rest of its body consists of blue, segmented cloth-like tufts, with ribbon-like extensions at the top of its back. Its arms appeared to be crossed, as if in an aggressive mood.

"A Bug-type… Let's go Honchkrow!" I called out my first Pokémon.

"Begin!" the referee announced.

"Aerial Ace, Honchkrow!" I called out.

"Me First!" Alder responded.

Honchkrow tucked in his wings and dove toward Accelgor, but the Bug-type Pokémon suddenly shot off into Honchkrow, knocking the Big Boss Pokémon back a bit.

"What?" I questioned.

"Me First is a move where my Pokémon copies my opponent's move and deals it first, two fold," Alder explained.

I gritted my teeth at his strategy. He definitely was the Champion.

"Now use X-Scissor!" Alder called out.

"Dodge it and use Shadow Ball!" I responded.

Accelgor's arms glowed red and an X-shaped form of energy appeared in front of him as he shot off toward Honchkrow, who dodged it skillfully before hitting Accelgor from behind with Shadow Ball.

"Go and use Acid Spray!" Alder called out.

"Honchkrow, watch out!" I responded.

Accelgor fired a purple liquid at Honchkrow, who dodged it quickly.

"Aerial Ace!" I called out.

Honchkrow then dove in toward Accelgor, hitting the Bug-type move with the super-effective move.

"Energy Ball!" Alder called out.

Accelgor then formed a ball of verdant energy in his hands and threw it at Honchkrow, dealing some damage to him.

"Honchkrow, end this with Sky Attack!" I called out.

Honchkrow suddenly shot off up into the sky, causing everyone watching the battle to lose him in the sun.

"Meet him with X-Scissor!" Alder called out.

Accelgor readied the red X-shaped form of energy and shot off into the sky just as Honchkrow was diving down engulfed in white colored energy. The two Pokémon collided and an explosion occurred in the sky above the stadium. Alder and I watched as Honchkrow flew out of the smoke and returned to me. Accelgor then fell out of the smoke and hit the ground.

"Accelgor is unable to battle!" the referee called out.

I had knocked out Alder's first Pokémon. I felt a rush of relief come over me, but quickly fought back the cockiness.

"Accelgor, you did incredible. Rest well, old friend," Alder said, returning him to his Pokéball.

He then looked at me.

"Impressive battling, Nero. I can already tell this battle will be one for the ages. Now let's see how you fair against this! Go Vanilluxe!" Alder called out his second Pokémon.

"Vanilluxe, the Snowstorm Pokémon. Swallowing large amounts of water, they make snow clouds inside their bodies and, when angry, cause violent blizzards," my Pokédex said.

Vanilluxe is a two-headed Pokémon covered in a swirled, white substance that resembles ice cream. Each head has two light purple eyes and a slightly darker purple mouth. There are light blue ice crystals to the side of each eye and two under each mouth. It has two stubby arms and three spikes under its body, all of which resemble icicles. The middle spike under its body is the largest, and there is a hollow, straw-like structure on top of the left head. On the back of its two heads there are many small ice crystals. Vanilluxe ingests large quantities of water, which it uses to create internal snow clouds. When angered, it expels a powerful blizzard.

"Honchkrow, return," I said, recalling him to his Pokéball.

I was playing it safe and trying not to take any risks.

"Go Gallade!" I called out my second Pokémon.

"Begin!" the referee called out.

"Type advantage doesn't always count as an advantage in a battle, Nero. Vanilluxe use Hail!" Alder called out.

Vanilluxe fired a ball of ice up into the air and dark clouds filled the sky. Hard balls of ice fell from the sky, buffeting Gallade.

"Hang in there, Gallade!" I called out.

"Now use Ice Beam!" Alder called out.

"Dodge it and use Psycho Cut!" I responded.

Vanilluxe fired bolts of ice at Gallade, who jumped out of the way. The Ice Beam hit the ground and froze it. Gallade, still in the air, fired the twin crescents of psychic energy down onto Vanilluxe, dealing damage. Gallade landed and immediately slipped due to the iced over field.

"Gallade!" I called out.

"Finish this with Sheer Cold," Alder ordered.

A powerful beam of ice was fired from Vanilluxe, hitting, and knocking Gallade out.

"Gallade is unable to battle!" the referee called out.

I stood there in disbelief. One of my strongest Pokémon had been knocked out. I took a moment to realize just how strong Alder was.

"Rest well, Gallade," I said, returning him to his Pokéball.

I thought about it for a moment and then sent out Metagross.

"Begin!" the referee called out.

"Magnet Rise!" I called out.

Metagross' legs folded up and it levitated above the icy field. Now it could move around without risking a fall.

"Smart… Vanilluxe, use Ice Beam!" Alder called out.

Vanilluxe fired the bolts of ice at Metagross.

"Dodge it and use Psychic!" I responded.

Metagross dodged the Ice Beam and then telekinetically threw Vanilluxe down onto the ground.

"Finish this with Hyper Beam!" I called out.

Metagross kept Vanilluxe pinned with Psychic and then fired the powerful beam of energy, knocking Vanilluxe out.

"Vanilluxe is unable to battle!" the referee called out.

The dark clouds overhead cleared away and the sun shined over us.

"Return old friend. Go Druddigon!" Alder called out his third Pokémon.

"Begin!" the referee called out.

"Metagross use Meteor Mash!" I called out.

"Dodge it and use Night Slash!" Alder responded.

Metagross flew in with its claws glowing white, but Druddigon ducked under the attack and then slashed Metagross' underside with claws infused with dark energy.

"Now use Superpower to end this!" Alder ordered.

Druddigon then grabbed Metagross and threw it down onto the ground, knocking it out.

"Metagross is unable to battle!" the referee called out.

I was shocked by how strong Alder's Druddigon was. This battle was definitely going to be difficult.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter XXXV**

I returned Metagross back to its Pokéball and then smiled.

"Go Gengar!" I called out my next Pokémon.

"Begin!" the referee called out.

"Shadow Ball!" I called out.

"Dodge it and use Night Slash!" Alder responded.

Gengar threw the ball of shadowy energy, but Druddigon dodged it and slashed Gengar with his claws infused with dark energy, dealing a lot of damage.

"Gengar!" I called out to her.

I then noticed something interesting about the battlefield. The sun had melted the ice and it was now all soggy and wet. An idea came to mind and I smiled.

"Gengar, use Thunder Punch on the ground!" I called out.

Gengar did as I said and electricity spread across the field, electrocuting Druddigon.

"Now use Dark Pulse and end this!" I called out.

Gengar fired the beam of pulsating dark energy over to Druddigon, knocking the Dragon-type Pokémon out.

"Druddigon is unable to battle!" the referee called out.

"Impressive use of the field, Nero!" Alder called out to me as he returned Druddigon to his Pokéball.

I nodded and then Alder sent out his fourth Pokémon, Escavalier.

"Begin!" the referee called out.

"Use Shadow Ball!" I called out.

"Counter with Iron Head!" Alder responded.

Gengar threw the ball of shadowy energy at Escavalier, but the Bug/Steel-type Pokémon charged through it and slammed into Gengar, knocking her down onto the battlefield.

"Now end this with X-Scissor!" Alder called out.

Escavalier's lances glowed red and an X-shaped form of energy appeared in front of him before he charged down onto Gengar, knocking her out.

"Gengar is unable to battle!" the referee called out.

I gritted my teeth as my third Pokémon fell. I returned Gengar to her Pokéball and then readied my fifth Pokémon.

"Go Zoroark!" I called her out.

"Begin!" the referee called out.

"Zoroark, use Flamethrower!" I called out quickly.

Zoroark wasted no time to engulf Escavalier in flames, knocking him out with one move.

"Escavalier is unable to battle!" the referee called out.

Alder chuckled a little as he returned Escavalier to his Pokéball.

"Well, let's do this my friend," Alder said, sending out Bouffalant.

I was surprised that he didn't save Bouffalant for last. I was under the impression that the Normal-type was his strongest Pokémon.

"Begin!" the referee called out, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Use Megahorn!" Alder called out.

"Dodge it and use Flamethrower!" I called out.

Bouffalant charged forward, but Zoroark jumped over him, breathing out a stream of fire onto the Normal-type, dealing damage.

"Stone Edge!" Alder responded.

Twin belts of pointed stones circled around Bouffalant before firing into Zoroark, knocking her down onto the ground.

"Now use Earthquake!" Alder ordered.

Bouffalant slammed his hooves into the ground, causing a massive earthquake that knocked me off my feet. A fissure appeared and trapped Zoroark's paw between the two shelves of earth.

"Go and use Head Charge!" Alder called out.

Bouffalant charged forward.

"Zoroark, free yourself!" I called out to her.

She tried pulling her paw free from the fissure, but couldn't.

"Use Night Daze!" I shouted.

Purple flames engulfed Zoroark and she fired it at Bouffalant, knocking the Normal-type back. Zoroark then freed herself from the fissure and got to her feet.

"End this with Night Slash!" I called out.

Zoroark charged forward and slashed Bouffalant, knocking the Normal-type out.

"Bouffalant is unable to battle!" the referee called out.

I stood there in shock. I had knocked out Alder's strongest Pokémon. He had only one left against my three. He returned Bouffalant to his Pokéball and let out a hearty laugh.

"Woohoo! Your inexhaustible fighting spirit! Impressive!" Alder called out to me, readying his sixth and final Pokémon.

"Go Volcarona!" he called out.

"Volcarona, the Sun Pokémon. Thought to be an embodiment of the sun, it appeared during a bitterly cold winter and saved Pokémon from freezing," my Pokédex said.

Volcarona is a large, moth-like Pokémon with four small feet. It appears to have compound eyes that are two shades of blue, and there is a red horn-like structure on each side of its face. The fuzz on its upper body is smoky white and tangled. Its abdomen is black in the center and light blue with black dots on the outside. It has six leaf-like wings that are orange in color and have small black spots. Volcarona releases fiery scales from its wings to create a sea of fire. It is said that its fires can replace the sun when it is dark with ash, and it has been known to rescue freezing Pokémon.

"Begin!" the referee called out.

"Use Bug Buzz," Alder ordered.

Volcarona suddenly unleashed a sharp noise that caused me to clasp my hands over my ears. It did worse to Zoroark, knocking her out with one move.

"Zoroark is unable to battle!" the referee called out.

I stood there in shock at how strong Volcarona was. I ran over to Zoroark to check on her.

"_I'm okay…_," she said to me.

"Good, rest well," I said to her, returning the Dark-type to her Pokéball.

I returned to my spot and then sent out Honchkrow.

"Begin!" the referee called out.

"Aerial Ace!" I called out.

"Stop him with Bug Buzz," Alder ordered.

Honchkrow dove in toward Volcarona, but was stopped by the sharp noise that Volcarona emitted.

"End this with Fiery Dance," Alder ordered.

Volcarona's wings caught fire and she flapped them, sending flames at Honchkrow, and knocking him out.

"Honchkrow is unable to battle!" the referee called out.

I stood there in disbelief. That earlier lead I had was knocked out just like that. I returned Honchkrow to his Pokéball and then readied my final Pokémon.

"Go Charizard!" I called him out.

My Starter Pokémon appeared and roared at Volcarona in order to show his power.

This was it. Win or go home. The final battle. I looked at Charizard and he looked back at me. If this was my swan song, then I was damned sure going to make it memorable. I grabbed my Mega Ring and activated it, Mega Evolving Charizard into Mega Charizard X.

"Let's end this!" I shouted as Charizard breathed a stream of blue fire up in the sky.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter XXXVI**

"Flamethrower!" I called out.

Charizard unleashed the stream of blue fire at Volcarona.

"Block it with Hurricane," Alder ordered.

Volcarona flapped her wings and blew the flames away with a powerful wind that caused Charizard to slide back.

"Hold on!" I shouted.

"Now use Fiery Dance!" Alder called out.

Volcarona caught fire and she flapped her wings, sending flames at Charizard.

"Use Dragon Rush!" I shouted.

Charizard became engulfed in draconic energy in the shape of a dragon's head. He flew off through the incoming flames and charged into Volcarona.

"Bug Buzz now!" Alder called out.

Volcarona emitted the sharp noise and caused a lot of pain to Charizard due to his close proximity.

"Flamethrower!" I called out, clasping my hands over my ears to avoid going deaf from the noise.

Charizard pushed through the pain and unleashed the stream of blue fire onto Volcarona, dealing damage.

"Use Hyper Beam!" Alder called out.

Volcarona suddenly fired the beam of powerful energy, hitting Charizard in the chest, and throwing him into the back wall.

I looked back at him in shock.

"Charizard!" I called out as Volcarona recharged.

He then pulled himself to his feet and glared at Volcarona.

"_Let's end this, Nero_," he told me.

I nodded in agreement and turned back to Alder.

"Flare Blitz," I ordered.

Charizard became engulfed in blue fire that intensified and turned white. He didn't charge forward though.

"Dragon Rush," I ordered.

Charizard then became engulfed in draconic energy that took the shape of a dragon. The dragon was also on fire.

"Now use Dragon Claw," I ordered.

The dragon-energy's claws glowed with flaming draconic energy.

"Finally, use Flamethrower," I ordered.

All of the energy then left Charizard and formed into a massive ball of flaming draconic energy. Charizard then unleashed an energy combination of all four moves he new and fired a stream of it at Volcarona.

"Counter with Hyper Beam!" Alder called out.

Volcarona fired the powerful beam of energy back at Charizard. The two powerful attacks met in the middle of the battlefield and began pushing against each other to gain the upper hand.

"Keep it up!" Alder shouted.

I watched in awe as Charizard met Volcarona in increasing the power. Alder and I watched as Charizard's ultimate combination overcame Volcarona's Hyper Beam, and struck the Bug/Fire-type Pokémon and knocked it out.

Everyone stood at a standstill, trying to comprehend what had happened. Then the referee broke the silence.

"Volcarona is unable to battle, therefore the Champion Alder is out of usable Pokémon, making Nero Hishiro the winner!" the referee called out.

The whole stadium broke into applause for me and I stood there, frozen in the midst of it all, and then looked at Charizard as he returned to his original form. I ran at the Fire/Flying-type Pokémon and jumped on him, knocking him onto the battlefield.

Suddenly Spectra came running onto the battlefield, followed by Cheren, Virgil, Hilbert, Alex, my mother, my sister, Hilda's parents, Bianca's parents, Cheren's parents, all the Gym Leaders, the Elite Four members, and President Satoshi.

I was tackled by Spectra, my sister, Elesa, and Skyla.

I then pulled myself out of the pile and Alder approached me.

"After the battle, a fresh wind blew through my heart… Use the battle with me as a stepping stone and move forward!" Alder said to me.

I stood to my feet and Alder shook my hand.

"You are now the Champion of the Unova Region," he told me.

President Satoshi then approached me with three things. The first thing was a gold-painted trophy with my name engraved on it. The second thing was a check for a million Pokédollars. The third thing was a PokéBrace. I slid the device onto my arm and then sent out all eighteen of my Pokémon.

"Please pose for several pictures!" a photographer said to me excitedly.

My first picture was just of me holding my trophy up in the air.

The second picture was Charizard and me standing back-to-back with our arms crossed across our chests.

The third picture was me standing with Honchkrow perched on my arm.

The fourth picture was me standing with Zoroark behind me, readying her Night Slash attack.

The fifth picture was me standing, hoisting Marowak up into the air. He was holding my trophy.

The sixth picture was Krookodile trying to bite down onto my head and me trying to stop him.

The seventh picture was of Gallade and me bowing curtly to the cameraman.

The eighth picture was of Bianca's Pokémon and me. I stood on Metagross with Simisage and Mandibuzz perched on the front two legs. Musharna floated over my right shoulder. Samurott was in front, lifting his blade up into the air. Stoutland was one the other side, holding his head up, dignified.

The ninth picture was of Hilda's Pokémon and me. I stood next to Meganium and she had her vines wrapped around my waist. Haxorus stood on my other side with Scrafty on his head, holding my trophy up into the sky. Nidoking was right behind me and Gardevoir was next to me in front of Haxorus. I had my arm around her waist and Meganium's neck.

The tenth picture was of my mother, Nixa, and me.

The eleventh picture was of Cheren and me.

The twelfth picture was of Spectra and me.

The thirteenth picture was of Alder and me.

The fourteenth picture was of President Satoshi and me.

The fifteenth picture was of the Striaton City Gym Leaders and me.

The sixteenth picture was of Lenora and me.

The seventeenth picture was of Burgh and me.

The eighteenth picture was of Elesa and me.

The nineteenth picture was of Clay and me.

The twentieth picture was of Skyla and me.

The twenty-first picture was of Brycen and me.

The twenty-second picture was of Drayden and me.

The twenty-third picture was of Elesa, Skyla, and me. They were on either side of me, kissing both cheeks.

The twenty-fourth picture was of the Elite Four and me.

The twenty-fifth picture was of all eighteen of my Pokémon and me.

Then a whole bunch of reporters came to me.

"What do you plan on doing next?" one reporter asked.

I paused for a second to think of what I wanted to do with the rest of my life. I then decided the moment I looked at Virgil.

"I plan on going home to rest and hang out with my mother and little sister. Afterwards, I plan on traveling to the Kalos Region and challenge the Kalos League!" I announced my plans for what to do next.

On the top of one of the spires of the stadium, the Shadow Triad looked down at me with interest.

"We should take him out now," one of them said.

"No. Our vengeance will come, but in time. Now, we wait," the middle Shadow Triad said.

They then disappeared in a poof of smoke.

*Two Weeks Later*

I was standing in the cemetery, looking down at Hilda's grave. I had already visited Bianca.

I brushed the leaves off Hilda's headstone and smiled down at it as tears built up in my eyes.

"I know you're watching me… I know you're watching me…," I muttered under my breath.

I then looked up at the sky as tears fell from my eyes, and I swear I saw Hilda's smiling face in the clouds. I smiled back and then left the cemetery.


End file.
